


Alibi

by platinum_and_raven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child abuse/sexual abuse, Ginny and Ron bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I apologize for it, Lucius' murder is so disturbing, M/M, OOC, Post-War, Slash, Snape and Fred are alive, Some het in first chapter, completed but needs work, if you blink its gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_and_raven/pseuds/platinum_and_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs an alibi to get his name off the list of suspects in his father's murder; naturally, he tells authorities that he was with Harry Potter, his "boyfriend," that night. Except Harry would never agree to be Draco Malfoy's fake boyfriend, right? Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I may be blonde, but I'm not rich or British, and I certainly don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1:

It's August and it is hot. Harry Potter stands up in the garden in the small backyard of Grimmauld Place, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans. His owl, Artemis, who he bought quite reluctantly after the war and the death of Hedwig but whom he now loves, comes flying in front of him and lands on his shoulder. She holds out her right leg for him to take the letter offered. He looks at it, finding it has the Hogwarts seal on it.  _Probably the invitation to return this year_ , he thinks to himself, opening the letter:

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

Due to your and your classmates' lack of education this past year, you are invited to

return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming fall starting on the

date, September 1st, 1999. Because you are eighteen, you may turn down this offer if

you wish to do so; however, it is highly recommended that you return, especially you,

considering your absence for the whole year. Please notify Headmistress Minerva

McGonagall with your answer by August 15th so she may make arrangements for you.

On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

the Board of Governors

Harry snorts as he reads the letter.  _As if I have a choice whether I go back or not. I very well know I could get any job I want without taking NEWTS or even going back for a seventh year at all, but between the Board of Governors' need for a "savior" to paw at and Hermione's persistent nagging of, "Harry Potter, if you want to become an auror, you're going to need to take your NEWTS. Celebrity or not, you need to work hard to get what you want," it's nearly impossible for me to think about_ not  _going._ While Harry doesn't necessarily want to go back to Hogwarts and walk the halls where all of his friends died for him, he knows that he needs to, especially now that he does not want to be an auror anymore.

Harry walks balk inside the house, deciding to write McGonagall now and just get that out of the way before he heads to the Burrow for dinner. They've been inviting him over nearly every weekend after the war, and this is the second time Harry doesn't have a believable excuse not to go. It's not that he doesn't want to see his makeshift family, he does. It's Ginny he doesn't want to see. The girl cannot keep her hands off him for five seconds whenever she's around him, and when she isn't close enough to touch him, she always flirts with him another way. It doesn't help Harry's opinion of her for him to know about her very active sex life after the war, either. Harry figures he should tell her he's gay tonight before having to endure another year of her incessant hero worship. He knows she probably won't take it well but hopes that the rest of her family will be okay with his sexuality. He realizes the wizarding world is a lot less prejudiced than the muggle one, but he can't shake the feeling that someone is going to have a problem with it and not just Ginny either.

Sighing, Harry quickly signs his name at the bottom of the parchment and sends it off to Hogwarts. He stands to go upstairs and get ready, resigning himself to his fate at the hands of the Weasleys.

 HPDMHPDMHPDM

 Harry is surrounded by warmth, his ears assaulted by noise , and his nose hit with the intoxicating scent of home-cooked food as soon as he stumbles out of the floo and into the Burrow. Molly Weasley immediately scoops him up into a suffocating hug, followed by Hermione and then Ginny. "Harry, we've been waiting for you to get here so we can eat. I saved you a seat next to me," Ginny says, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the last bit. Harry tries not to gag, and fortunately, he's successful. The group makes their way into the dining room and everyone takes their seats; Arthur is at the head of the table next to his wife followed by Fleur and then Bill, Hermione and Ron, then Fred and George, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, and finally Harry next to her.

"So, what have you been up to, Harry?" Ron asks between bites of his shepherd's pie.

"Not much, sadly. I worked I the garden today; I'm trying to clear it up so I can grow my own vegetables, but I guess that'll have to wait till next summer because we're all going back to school this year."

"Harry, that's wonderful! If you ever need any pointers, I'm only a floo call away!" Molly pipes in excitedly.

"It is 'ard for me and my Bill to grow any plants in our backyard, since it is all sand. I envy your ability to do so, 'arry," Fleur states sadly.

"I actually have something I've been needing to tell you all, but it can wait until after supper," Harry tells the family nervously.  _What if they don't allow me to wait to tell them when I'm ready?_  Hermione looks at him questioningly but lets it go, accepting the promise of later.

Ginny scoots her chair closer to Harry's before speaking, "So, Harry, have you been offered the quidditch captain position again this year?"

"It didn't say anything about quidditch in the letter I got today, so I guess not. I wasn't really planning on playing this year anyway. I think I'm going to focus more on my studies and finding a career that interests me," Harry responds.

"That's wonderful, Harry! With more time to study, maybe you'll get as good of grades as I do!" Hermione exclaims excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to be an auror. After the war, the department's been needing a few people to fill up the spaces," Percy speaks up, ever the Ministry employed work-aholic. "Of course, if you don't want to go that route, I'm sure we can find you a higher withstanding position. It's not like you don't deserve it. Besides, Minister Shacklebolt is—"

"Boys, shh, I've told you; no talking business at the dinner table!" Molly scolds. Percy blushes profusely at being reprimanded in front of guests but apologizes nonetheless.

Harry goes back to his food, content in just listening to the ebb and flow of conversation for the next few minutes. He feels something light bump against his leg. He looks down to see that Ginny's placed her hand on his knee. They lock eyes for a second before Ginny winks and places her hand on Harry's thigh. She slowly begins to move her hand up Harry's leg, swirling her thumb as she goes. Harry turns bright red and jumps, his leg hitting the table, when Ginny's hand wanders too far up. Sensing Harry's wariness without even knowing the reason for it, Molly waves her want and suddenly the table is cleared of all plates and dishes. "Let's move this to the living room where we can get more comfortable. I do believe Harry wants to say something to us."

The party moves to the living room. Harry somehow gets stuck sitting next to Ginny on a couch. She promptly wraps her body around Harry's, putting her head on his shoulder. Harry moves away from her uncomfortably, causing her to pout and confusion can be seen on her face.

"So, what is it you wanted to say, Harry?" Arthur prompts.

_This is it_. Harry takes a deep breath before opening his mouth to respond. "As you all probably know, having Grimmauld Place to myself has given me a long time to think about… things, and, uh… I've been trying to figure out who I am and what I want and I think that, ummm… Tonight has probably given you some inkling that I don't want to pursue a relationship with Ginny. I love you Ginny, but you know it's purely as a sister." Harry pauses for a second to allow his words to sink in. "Well, uh, the truth is that.. I'm uh… That is to say, I'm not particularly…" Harry trails off as Ginny's hand surreptitiously makes its way to his thigh, despite his previous words, her facial expression making it clear she believes she can change Harry's mind about a relationship with her. Harry looks over at her to find her eyes clouded over with lust. "Oh, fuck explanations! I'm gay, you guys," he exclaims, clumsily scurrying away from Ginny and her wandering hands.

"He looks over at Ginny, expecting her to be angry or upset, but instead, he finds her looking at him only with pity. She moves closer to him once again before saying, "Oh, Harry, thank you for telling us! Now we can get you the help you need to get over this phase of yours!"

All eyes are now on Ginny as she forcefully kisses Harry on the mouth. Harry pulls himself quickly away from her, getting ready to respond when, "WHAT?!" Molly exclaims, baffled. "Ginny, you  _can't_  be serious! We all know things like sexuality cannot be a phase!"

Harry takes his eyes off Ginny, scanning the rest of the room. Hermione looks proud and unsurprised, as usual, while most of the rest of the family looks surprised but not judgingly at Harry. Fred and George explode with laughter at Harry's confused face. "I don't understand… None of you are upset? Or angry? I thought for sure that—"

Arthur cuts Harry off, stating, "Harry, we consider you a seventh son of ours; why would we judge you for your sexual preference? We don't judge family."

"Besides," Fred laughs, "everyone knows that Charlie's—"

"Gayer than a Broadway musical on steroids!" George finishes. At Harry's confused stare, he continues. "We took Muggle Studies, Harry, we know what Broadway is!"

Everyone cracks up except for Ginny, who is staring at Harry with a mixture of shock and sadness. "Harry, I'm so sorry about them! They don't realize that you're not actually gay! I can't believe they'd fall for that!" she says. "Come on, Harry, let's go up to my room. Maybe a proper shag will convince you and the rest of my family that you are completely and perfectly straight!"

Ginny tries dragging Harry upstairs but is unsuccessful. Once Harry gets away, he shouts angrily at her, "I can't believe you, Ginny! How  _dare_  you try to change who I am! This isn't a 'phase' nor will it ever be a 'phase!' I've had enough time this summer to think about it to know that I'm absolutely sure about it while you've been off shagging a different bloke every damn night! I'm sorry, Ginny, but maybe it's  _you_  who needs to reconsider your life!"

With that, Harry promptly storms over to the fireplace and floos away, leaving a teary Ginny Weasley and her furious family in his wake.

 HPDMHPDMHPDM

 Two weeks later on August 16th, sixty miles north of the Burrow, Lucius Malfoy stubles out of a grungy bar in Scotland. A thin woman wearing barely any clothes and too much make-up follows him, giggling as he pulls her into an alley. He kisses her roughly, pushing her against a wall. "Merlin, how I want you."

The girl moans upon hearing these words and presses her chest closer to her lover's. She wraps her legs around his waist and he promptly places his hands on her arse to hold her up. His lips move to her neck, sucking greedily, making sure to leave a mark before moving downwards. Lucius, wanting to see his treasure before tasting it, rips her dress open, revealing perky pink nipples on relatively small but wondrous breasts. Lucius shimmies her dress down her body, pulling her panties down with it. He looks upon her wet folds, smiling as she opens her legs for him.

Lucius licks a stripe up her cunt, his tongue swirling her clitoris once, twice, before he continues up the rest of her body, reaching her taut, rosy nipples, biting each before pulling his own trousers down, releasing his monstrous cock.

The whore looks on at it, screaming in pleasure as he thrusts into her without warning. Lucius screams as well but not in pleasure. As soon as his cock made contact with her pussy, he became aware of a presence behind him, and as he thrust up into her, the mysterious figure thrust his own knife into Lucius' back, straight into his heart, killing him immediately.

Lucius' whore, noticing him going limp, gasps as the figure makes himself known. She points at him, terrified. "Y-you…" is all she is able to say before a green light flashes and she collapses against the wall, bringing Lucius' body with her.

 HPDMHPDMHPDM

 Lucius' and the woman's bodies weren't found until the morning of September 2nd. The killer had been extremely careful while hiding the bodies, and the only reason they had been found at all was because the spell put up to mask their scent has worn off without the killer's knowledge. That evening, three aurors arrive at Hogwarts. The headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, is notified that her student, Draco Malfoy, is required in her office. She calls him up, swiftly floo calling the Slytherin Common Room and asking for him. He makes his way to her office wondering why he is needed. Upon opening her office door, he is quickly hit with a binding spell and levitated into a chair in front of the three aurors.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," the first auror says with false cheer. "My name is Auror John Wandwithers, and these are my colleagues, James Meriweather and Scoot Booth. We're here to ask you a few questions regarding the brutal murder of your father."

Wandwithers removes the binding spell and Draco immediately stands, outraged. "How  _dare_  you bind me like that! I am a free-standing citizen of this country, not to mention a  _Malfoy,_ and I deserve more respect than I have been given!" Draco screams, walking towards the men. Suddenly, as if realizing something, he sits back down stiffly. "My… My father is… dead?"

The aurors nod, Wandwithers pulling out a file containing pictures and a description of what they know about the murder. He hands it to Draco, saying, "He was found in an alley in muggle Aberdeen in Scotland outside a bar. Judging by his scent and state of decay, experts say he was killed on August 16th around midnight. He was stabbed once in the back by a mystery assailant while having sex with a prostitute. Judging her body, she was hit with a killing curse, which is how we know that he was killed by a witch or wizard."

Draco shakes his head disbelievingly, not willing to accept that his father allowed this to happen. "So why are you here?" Draco asks, suspicious of the three men sitting innocently in front of him.

"Well, this assault seems premeditated, and we know that you and your father have not been on the best f terms of late, and so naturally, you're on our list of suspects," Booth states matter-of-factly.

"But that's crazy! Sure I hated the man; he was verbally, physically, and sexually abusive," Draco yells, causing the aurors and McGonagall to wince at his information, "but that doesn't mean I would murder him! Hatred or no hatred, he is—was my father. He was family and family means everything to a Malfoy."

"Well, unless you know who the real killer is or if you have an alibi, we're going to have to arrest you for the murder of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Meriweather states.

That's when Draco gets his idea.

"Oh, but I do have an alibi! You see, I, uh, on that night, I was—" Draco starts.

Meriweather interrupts him though, "Well, out with it, Draco. If you can't tell us, we are going to have to assume you have no alibi."

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, actually. I was with my boyfriend that night… Um… We were, uh, fucking around midnight so it'd be impossible, you see," Draco finishes. He knows full well he's going to have to give a name to the bastards.

"And his name, Malfoy?" Wandwithers prompts.

Draco, knowing that if he doesn't give the name of someone credible and trustworthy, he'd end up in Azkaban, replies quickly with the first person he can come up with.

"Why, Harry Potter, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning dawned bright and early, bringing with it the promise of interrogation. Last night, the aurors, deciding it was too late to conveniently question Harry, sent Draco off with a note to give to Harry Potter stating that he was needed immediately following breakfast.

Now, Draco watches an unknowing Harry Potter from across the hall. He stands up to explain things and quickly walks to the Gryffindor table. He stops directly behind Harry, looks at the aurors and winks before bending down close to Harry's ear and whispering, "Potter. We need to talk. Follow me out of the Great Hall. I've finally decided how you're going to pay your life debt to me."

With that, Draco saunters down the hall and out the door. Harry narrows his eyes before reluctantly following the blond, leaving his friends and fellow Gryffindors thoroughly confused.

Harry is led down the Charms hallway before following Draco into an empty room. "What the fuck is this all about, Malfoy? I've already paid my life debt to you by saving your arse in the Room of Requirement!" Harry exclaims.

"That's where you're wrong, Potter. A life debt is only fulfilled with the proprietor's knowledge and request," Malfoy responds. "My father was killed on August 16th and now I'm a suspect in his murder."

"There's nothing I can do about that. Sorry, Malfoy, but you're going to need to figure this one out on your own." Harry scowls.

"I already have,  _babe_ ," Draco laughs at Harry's widening eyes. "I needed an alibi and I thought,  _who would be more trustworthy than the Golden Boy himself_?"

"So what, you told them you were with me? I'll tell them that, I don't care."

"I told them we were fucking that night. I told them that we are lovers. In fact, I specifically used the term, 'boyfriend,' Potter." Draco sneers at him before continuing. "So it's not as easy as lying and being on your merry way. We need to successfully convince them that we are in a relationship. Which means more than simply  _telling them_ , as you so diligently put it."

"And what if they ask questions?" Harry asks.

Draco smirks, saying, "Oh, they will. The answer is simple; make stuff up, Potter. I'll have no choice but to follow along with whatever you say. Of course, you don't really have a choice in this. This is what I require for you to pay the life debt you owe me."

Harry frowns, thinking of any ways he could possibly get out of this. Finding none, he answers Draco. "Fine, Malfoy. But only because I have to, you ponce"

"You do realize you're going to have to be nice to me. And start calling me Draco," Draco sing-songs as he hurries out the door, heading towards McGonagall's office.

"Shut up!" Harry tells after Draco. He leaves the room, heading in the direction of the common room. He still has a half hour before the meeting so he might as well clue his best friends in on what's going on... Or at least Hermione.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry finds Hermione alone in the library reading up on magical scars and ways to get rid of them. "Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Harry, you can tell me anything." Hermione clears the side of the table opposite her for Harry and he sits down, casting a silencing spell around their table.

"So, you saw Malfoy come get me this morning, right? Well, turns out the git's dad is dead and he's the number one suspect or some shit-"

"Harry, language!"

"Sorry, 'Mione," Harry replies sheepishly. "Anyway, he decided to collect the life debt I owe him by telling authorities that were dating and that we were fucking when Lucius was killed."

"Harry!  _Language!_ " Hermione practically screams. "So, are you going to have to walk around pretending to be the man's boyfriend or what?"

"I guess. I didn't really stick around to discuss details." Harry scowls.

"And what about Ronald?"

"You know how bad he is at lying, 'Mione! He'd give us away immediately! It's better that he thinks it's real," Harry states. "And hey, maybe there's a positive to all this. Maybe Ginny will finally get off my back."

"Well, good luck, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry kisses his friend on the cheek before standing up and slowly walking out of the library.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

As soon as he opens the door to the Headmistress' office, Harry is assaulted by lips. Draco's lips. At first, Harry doesn't respond, tensing as the blond slips his tongue into his mouth. Realizing they probably have aurors watching their every move, however, changes his mind. Immediately, Harry responds with feigned eagerness, allowing his tongue to slip past his lips and into the taller boy's mouth, eliciting a moan from Malfoy.

A throat clears behind them.

Instantly, the boys wrench themselves apart from each other, breathing heavily. Harry, noticing his audience is three aurors, McGonagall, and Severus Snape, blushes heavily, apologizing quickly before moving to a chair.

Malfoy transfigures the two chairs offered to them into a love seat, pulling Harry taut against him. Harry yelps but doesn't argue.

"So, as we have just now seen, it is quite obvious that you, Harry Potter, are in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. Tell us, how did you two fall in love? The last thing we knew about you two was that you hated each other! How'd that change?" Meriweather asks.

"They say there is a fine line between love and hate, sir," Harry replies. "If you must know, my friends and I were captured and taken to Malfoy manor, which happened to be where Draco was, naturally. Draco, seeing his chance when Hermione was being tortured, decided to turn his back on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He helped us get out of the manor alive and after the war, I went to thank him and, well, you can guess what happened next." Harry chuckles, glad to have come up with a believable story in such short notice.

"We're going to need specifics, Mr. Potter," Booth states, leaning forward in his chair, anticipating the boys' response.

Draco replies before Harry has the chance to. "Well, I ended up fucking him on his couch that day and as we climaxed, we both told each other our feelings."

Harry blushes at the details Malfoy puts in his lie. "And those feelings?" The aurors prompt.

"Love, of course! We both realized we love each other while I was getting buggered by Draco and we just couldn't keep it in!" Harry says. He bows his head when he realizes he just let slip that he is a bottom.

_God, why is it so easy to lie about this?!_  Harry thinks, alarmed.

The aurors continue their questioning before Harry can dwell more on the topic, asking, "On August 16th around midnight, is it true that you and Draco were performing sexually for and to each other?"

"Yup!" Harry responds, fake cheeriness coming out in his voice. "I remember the night perfectly. That was the night that Draco first tied me up." Harry moans, fake remembering the nonexistent sex he just told aurors he and Draco were having.

Draco's eyes widen before he whispers, "Harry, no need to go into detail!"

"Oh, but it was soo good, Draco! The way you sucked me off before slamming into me without preparation. Merlin, just thinking about it is making me hard," Harry says trying not to laugh at the aurors' faces, loving the excuse he now has to embarrass Malfoy.

"I assure you, Potter, you can stop right there," Snape intervenes before Harry can spout any more lies. Gasping, Harry tries not to let his surprise show. He had completely forgotten Snape and McGonagall were there! Realizing he just told his professor (who hates him) and his headmistress about his and Draco's apparent use of bondage, Harry blushes and turns around, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck. "Merlin, kill me."

Sensing that Harry is uncomfortable, McGonagall shoos the aurors away, saying, "That's all the evidence you men need to be sure of Draco's alibi. Now, get out of my office so I can talk with these students."

As soon as the aurors leave, McGonagall turns in on Harry and Draco. "Well, while I have been exposed to way too much information about your guys' sex life, I am very happy that you have both put aside your differences to create a loving, healthy relationship."

Snape snorts, contradicting the woman. "Salazar knows these two are faking it!" Snape hisses, pointing an accusing finger at his godson and his supposed "lover."

"I assure you, professor, mine and Draco's relationship is more real than anything I've ever been involved in in my life! I love him and if you can't see that, you need to get your eyes checked!" Harry inputs, outraged at the possibility that if Snape sees through it, maybe the aurors did too?

But then Malfoy speaks up from behind Harry; "If this wasn't real, what would I have done? You know as well as I do, godfather, that Harry Potter would not agree to be my _fake_  boyfriend just so I can avoid Azkaban. That's ridiculous!"

"I suppose it is, Draco... I just can't believe that my godson could ever have sex with a Potter."

"Well, believe it, Uncle! Now, all of this talk of our sex life has made us both pretty aroused." Harry smirks at Draco's blatant lie. "Good day to you guys."

Before the two leave McGonagall's office, Draco whispers in Harry's ear. "She probably has spells around her office to hear what we say, so make this believable, Potter." Draco licks a stripe up Harry's ear before pulling away smirking. A pretty blush shows itself on Harry's cheeks, making the blonde smirk even more as he makes eye contact with his disgusted godfather. He waves and opens the door for Harry, who is insanely glad to finally be out of there.

Except he forgets that it's not over. Before Harry can say anything, Malfoy pounces on him, pushing him into a wall, attacking his lips. When Harry realizes what's going on, he quickly responds, moaning as he tangles his hands in his "lover's" hair. "Merlin, I'm so hard right now," Harry moans into Draco's mouth.

"I have half a mind just to take you right here. Do you know how turned on I got by hearing you telling those strangers what we've done?" Malfoy breathes, one of his hands finding its way under Harry's shirt. The other makes its way south, finding its target when it reaches Harry's bulging erection. Harry yelps and the door opens quickly, showing a furiously blushing and angry Severus Snape.

"Leave.  _Now_ ," he says, fixing his glare on the boys. "Before I give you  _both_  detention!"

"Together, sir?" Harry asks, seemingly innocent. "Because I don't really think that'd be punishment." Harry winks and Snape growls at the laughing boys.

" _LEAVE!_ " He screams, and the boys finally do, scurrying off laughing.

When Harry and Draco reach the classroom they met in earlier, they stop running to converse inside. "Merlin's balls, Potter, that was great! Who knew you were such a great actor?"

"I certainly didn't. I was fully expecting your plan to blow up in your face, Malfoy!" Harry responds. "But hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all. That was kind of fun actually. Plus, maybe it'll help get Ginny off my back." Harry says the last bit to himself, but Draco can't help questioning him about it.

"What, is the Weaslette bothering our Savior? What'd she do now?"

"When I told the Weasleys I'm gay, she refused to believe it and now she tries to perform whatever sexual act on me whenever she sees me! I'm going to go insane if she tries feeling me up at the dinner table one more time!" Harry whines.

"Well, Potter. We better make this good, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewing takes only a second!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Previously in Alibi: "Well, Potter. We better make this good, then."_

"We need a plan, Malfoy. If we're going to legitimately do this, we can't be going into it blindly. I will not have this backfiring on me!" Harry says.

"Relax, Potter! Trust me, I know we have to do this well. For Christ's sake, my future is on the line here!" Draco argues. "Well, we both know it's going to be in the papers tomorrow, maybe even in the evening Prophet tonight, so we won't need to tell people, just confirm it. You leave that up to me."

"And after that? We can't just say, 'Yeah, we're dating, so what' and act like nothing's going on." Harry runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Calm down, Potter. We just act all lovey-dovey, get caught making out a few times, drop some sexual innuendos with each other, and everything will turn out fine," Malfoy replies. "You're making too big of a deal out of this."

"Oh, really? Are you even thinking about the consequences of this?! People will be angry at both of us. Ron and Ginny are probably going to hex you!"

"What, does the Weasel not approve of the Boy Who Lived's sexuality?" Draco mocks.

"Shut it, Malfoy! He does approve of my sexuality, it's you he won't approve of! What about your whore friend, Parkinson? What's she going to say?"

" _Don't you dare_ talk about her that way! That girl is the bravest person I know, Potter! I will not have you depraving her in front of me or to anyone else for that matter!" Draco screams at Harry, bringing his hands up to wrap around Harry's neck, effectively trapping and choking him. He makes sure Harry has enough air to breathe and talk, though. "And I can confirm that she isn't a whore!"

"Yeah, right, Malfoy! You've probably fucked her more times than you can count!" Harry tries laughing, but Malfoy hasn't let his hold on Harry loosen and so it comes out as a wheeze.

"No, I haven't had sex with Pansy! The only person who's ever fucked Pansy is—" Draco cuts himself off abruptly and Harry sees his chance.

"What, the straight male population of Hogwarts?" Harry snorts.

An enraged Draco throws Harry onto the floor and climbs on top of him, making sure he cannot move. "NO! Her father, you idiot! She's only had sex with her father because he's an abusive prat who forces her whenever she's at home!" Draco repeatedly punches Harry's chest hard enough to hurt, but not bruise. Harry looks at Draco's face to see that he's crying silently, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks.

Harry struggles for a few moments before freeing his arms and bringing them up to wipe Draco's tears away. "Malfoy…" he starts, but he gets no reaction. "Malfoy… Draco."

Bingo.

Draco stops immediately at the use of his first name and, realizing that he just told  _Potter_  his best friend's biggest secret and cried in front of him, quickly climbs off Harry and stands, turning away from his fake boyfriend. He doesn't offer a hand to Harry, but he gets up anyway.

"Draco… I had no idea…" Potter starts, but Draco stops him. He whips around furious.

"No, you don't know  _anything_ , Potter! You don't know that this is how it works! Every pureblood family has someone like that! Someone who uses their children for pleasure because their wife is Merlin-knows-where! My father, Pansy's father, practically every pureblood in Slytherin has someone who's like that! Aunts, uncles,  _parents_!" Draco's crying starts up again and Harry moves to comfort the sobbing young man, but Draco puts up a hand to stop him.

"No," he says.

"But—"

"I said  _no,_ Potter! No! Just  _go._ I don't want your  _pity! Leave!_ " Draco sobs and Harry hurries out the door, his head spinning with the knowledge he just acquired.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry Potter walks slowly into the Great Hall promptly at 6:30 PM right when the Dinner Bell chimes. He sits down at the Gryffindor table, filling his plate with lamb and mashed potatoes. He watches as his fellow students enter the room, keeping an eye on the Slytherins. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint.  _Are they_ all  _abused? Certainly not all of them_. Harry moves his eyes to the head table.  _Was Snape? Or Slughorn? What about Sirius?_

Questions flood Harry's brain as he looks to the door once again, this time locking eyes with Draco Malfoy. He can tell Malfoy is ashamed at his behavior earlier by the way he averts his eyes. Harry's eyes follow the Slytherin as he walks to his table, but his gaze is broken by someone standing in front of him on the opposite side of the Gryffindor table.

Ron and Hermione sit down across from Harry, diverting his attention from his faux lover. Ron immediately digs into his food after he puts so much on his plate that his mashed potatoes spill over and onto Hermione's book. Hermione is in the middle of scolding Ron and instructing him to eat smaller portions and to be less careful when her voice trails off.

The sound of owls fills the room and a draft is kicked up by the beating of wings.  _Here it goes_. Hermione looks at Harry questioningly when an advance edition of  _The Prophet_  lands in her lap. It turns out the aurors who sold the story to  _The Prophet_  paid for everyone, or at least every student and teacher in Hogwarts, to get a copy whether they have as subscription or not.

Curious voices fill the air as they start unrolling their mysterious newspapers. "Bloody hell, what is this rubbish?" Ron asks around his mouthful of peas.

Harry carefully averts his eyes from his friend's questioning gaze to glance at his copy of  _The Prophet_.

**Boy Who Lived Twice Dating a Death Eater!**

**Exclusive by Rita Skeeter**

**It has been brought to my attention, dear readers, that Harry Potter has been having an illicit affair with none other than Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and possible murderer of his father, Lucius Malfoy. This reporter was told by an anonymous source that when the young Mr. Malfoy was questioned regarding the killing of his father (for details on this event see page 3D), he replied that there was no way he could be the murderer because he was with his lover that evening. Who is his lover? None other than Harry Potter! When asked by aurors about this supposed relationship, Harry had some very interesting things to say regarding just** _**what** _ **exactly they were doing while Lucius Malfoy was being killed. For more information, go to page 2B.**

Harry angrily slams the paper down after reading the whole article, including what was written on the next page.  _How dare that auror give away every little detail?!_ He even went so far as to quote Harry when he talked about being tied up!

Harry is about to explain to Ron when an angry screech fills the air. " _HOW DARE YOU?!_ " Ginny Weasley stands up in her seat, storming up to Harry to scream at him. "You fucking bastard! Harry Potter, you have some explaining to do! I thought I told you we'd get you help and that you'd get over this phase! And then you go off getting buggered by Draco fucking Malfoy?! He's a Death Eater, Harry!" At this point, Harry is enraged and Ginny is on the verge of tears. The rest of the Great Hall is silent as they listen to Ginny's explosion. "He tortured Hermione!" Ginny says this and immediately Harry pipes up, "That's a  _lie_!"

"Maybe it wasn't him cutting the word  _mudblood_  into her arm, but he didn't do anything to prevent it! He's a coward and narcissist and he doesn't deserve you, Har—"

Ginny is cut off when an icy voice cuts into the air. "That's enough, Weaslette." Draco is standing a few feet behind Ginny, who turns around angrily.

"Go away,  _Ferret_! You have no say in this! You fucking corrupted Harry!"

"That's  _enough_ , Ginerva." This time it is Professor Snape speaking up. "I have seen their relationship first-hand and I can assure you, it is very much a real thing."

_What? Snape thinks our "relationship" is real?!_  Harry starts, surprised, about to go to Draco and speak, but Ginny starts yelling again.

"Oh, you're probably in on it, Snape! You three probably bugger each other silly all night, don't you?! You disgust me!  _All_  of you! And when you try coming back to me when Malfoy dumps your sorry arse, I won't be there to take you back!"

"Ginerva Weasley. Cease talking this instant," McGonagall finally comes to their rescue. "Detention, Ginerva. One month with Filch. I have half a mind to suspend you, but I won't. Know this, Ginerva, the next time I hear you harassing Harry  _or_ Draco about their relationship, I won't hesitate to take further action."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry says as Ginny runs out of the Hall in tears. Lavender Brown moves to go comfort her but freezes when she is met with a glare from Draco.

"Anytime, Harry," McGonagall smiles fondly at Harry before turning to the rest of the Hall. "Come on now, back to your meals."

"I'm so sorry she did that, Harry," Draco says before leaning down and kissing Harry in front of the entirety of Hogwarts (minus Ginny, of course). Harry meets the sweet kiss with enthusiasm, smiling into it. "I should've been here sooner; I should've defended you more!"

"Draco, you were great. I mean, I wasn't really arguing back either," Harry responds before pulling Draco down for another chaste kiss. "Sit with me?"

Harry expects Draco to refuse but is surprised when Draco just nods and sits down next to him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron exclaims before ironically shoving a forkful of lamb into his mouth and chewing quickly before swallowing. "Malfoy, Harry? You've got to be kidding me! It's one thing to make a truce with him at the beginning of the year, but  _dating_? Even  _fuc-_  I can't even say it without gagging! It's disgusting, Harry!"

"I'll hope for you to not speak about our relationship like that, Weasel," Draco growls.

"Draco, I told you… be nice to my friends or no sex for a week!" Harry whines, causing Draco to stare at him surprised.

"You never said that!"

"I did just now!" Harry giggles and Draco kisses his nose.

"See, Ron, they obviously have a beautiful relationship. Look how comfortable they are with each other!" Hermione says, watching the two boys with curiosity. "It's obvious they genuinely love each other."

"How can you approve of them, 'Mione?! It's disgusting!" Ron argues. Seamus, who is sitting a few sits down overhears and puts in his opinion.

"Disgusting? Ron, how can you say that?! They're both incredibly hot and together…" Seamus moans. "Merlin, I can just imagine how hot the sex is."

Draco smirks. "I'd be glad to put on a show, Finnegan."

Harry playfully hits Draco's bicep. "Don't be silly, Draco, we are keeping our sex private!"

"But babe, imagine how hot it'd be. I'd tie you up and force you to watch Finnegan wanking while I give you the best sex of your life. Please?" Draco pouts at Harry, causing the raven-haired boy to hit him again.

Hermione, who had been watching the exchange silently, speaks. "I agree with Harry, Malfoy. Sex is something that should be kept private between two people who love each other."

"Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm hearing this. Find me when you get some sense, Hermione," Ron says angrily before pushing his plate away from him and storming out of the Hall.

Hermione watches him go for a few seconds before turning back to the fake couple. "I'm sorry, you guys. I was hoping he'd react better."

"It's nothing we weren't expecting, Hermione," Harry says, but Hermione can see the real sadness in his eyes. Even though it's a fake relationship, Harry could still end up losing his best friend forever. Hermione can tell that he's hurting. He doesn't know if Ron will ever come back around and while Hermione hopes he will, she doesn't know for sure either.

Harry sighs and returns to his food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains rape/memory of rape.
> 
> If you didn't think this story was M before, you definitely will now.

Chapter 4:

Harry and Draco remain in the Great Hall long after everyone else leaves, even the professors. They are silent, taking in the day's events. They're both somber thinking about what had happened between them in the abandoned Charms classroom.

Harry studies Draco subtly, trying to decide what to do. The boy looks so defeated, his head bowed in shame, his platinum hair falling in front of his eyes restricting Harry's view. Harry wants to reach out for him and bring him closer to himself and cradle him and tell him everything will be okay, but he knows he can't. He can't, because they don't actually love each other, and they aren't in a relationship, and the only reason Draco is even doing this is to save his own arse.  _Would Draco even want me to comfort him? He told me to leave earlier. He didn't even mean for me to know that about Pansy. Or himself. God, what has Draco even been through? Wait... Draco? He's Draco now? Merlin, I'm pathetic._

Meanwhile, Draco thinks about his own situation, the reality of his father's death finally sinking in. He wonders how his mother is doing with the news. She was so naive with him, not even realizing how Lucius was such a manipulative and abusive bastard. Silent tears begin to flow down Draco's cheeks as he remembers the violence, the abuse. How whenever his father was drunk, and sometimes when he wasn't, he'd come in his room late at night with his mother asleep one wing over and rape Draco. He quietly sobs, remembering how his father was so rough with his body, how he forced Draco to perform fellatio on him before taking Draco from behind.

He would use Draco almost every night when he was home, barely even preparing him before thrusting harshly into him. In the beginning, Draco thought maybe the pain would ease, maybe he'd get used to it, but he never did. It always hurt. Draco can practically feel the stretching pain now as he sits with his former enemy, crying. He was so naive when it started. He was ten, but that never stopped his father, it just slowed him down. He actually prepared Draco back then, but as he grew older, Lucius stopped preparing him at all. He just instructed Draco to turn around and shoved himself into his son.

"Potter," Draco whispers faintly, but Harry's too lost in his own thoughts to hear him. He moves slowly down the bench, his arms moving to Harry's shoulders, but there's still no reaction. He moves a finger to Harry's chin and lifts the Gryffindor's head, forcing Harry to look at him and making eye contact with the raven-haired boy. "Harry."

Harry's mind finally registers that Draco's talking to him and he asks, "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Just..." Draco searches for the correct words. "I need you. I need you to hold me. I can't do this on my own."

Harry looks at the teary boy, startled at Draco's honesty. He opens his arms and pulls Draco close to him, wrapping his arms around the now-shaking boy.

"Shhh... It's ok," Harry whispers, not knowing how to comfort the boy.

"It's not, Harry. He- Lucius- he  _used_  me!" Draco whispers, burying his head in Harry's neck.

"I know, Draco, I know," Harry says before kissing Draco's temple.

"No, Harry. You don't. You  _can't_  know! You'll never know. You'll never know what it's like to have someone you trust, someone you look up to, do that to you!" Draco says, pulling away from Harry. He looks him in the eye before continuing; "What he did to me, it's unthinkable,  _unforgivable_. It's- he used me, Harry. He  _raped_  me! I was his son! How could he do that to his  _son_?!" Draco's voice cracks at the end of the question and he sobs into Harry's chest. It's silent save for Draco's sobbing for a few minutes.

Harry's at a loss for what to do to comfort the boy. He figures Draco just needs someone to be there for him. With the Slytherins no doubt turning their backs on Draco for hooking up with the Golden Boy, Draco has no choice but to go to Harry for help.

"He made me-" Draco starts to say something but Harry cuts him off.

"I don't need details, Draco. I know he did horrible things to you and your mother, and that's all I need to know," Harry starts rubbing Draco's back in what he hopes is a comforting way before continuing. "He's gone now, Draco. You never have to face him again. He'll never hurt you or your mother again. It'll be okay."

Draco cries for a little while longer before he finally calms down around 8:30 PM. He lifts himself off of Harry finding that he misses the warmth of the younger boy.

Harry and Draco leave the Great Hall together, and Draco starts heading towards the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms when he feels Harry's hand wrap around his wrist.

He turns around, about to ask "What?" but stops when he sees Harry's face. The black-haired male is gazing at Draco with sorrow-filled eyes. Not pity, but sadness. "I'm not letting you be alone, Draco. You need someone tonight," Harry says, hoping Draco won't be insulted by him saying these things about him. "Please stay with me tonight?"

"With the  _Gryffindors_?" Draco starts to turn to head to the dungeons but Harry doesn't let him.

"No. With me. You don't need to talk to them, you don't even need to look at them. Please, Draco. I don't want to leave you alone." Harry sounds so worried for Draco that Draco finds himself saying, "Okay," even though his mind is screaming "No, no, no, no,  _no_!" He knows he's making himself vulnerable by doing this, but he doesn't care. The Gryffindor seems so truthfully concerned about him, Draco finds it impossible not to do what he wants him to. He's never had someone who was actually concerned about him other than his godfather or his mother before Lucius became the monster that he was. The fact that Harry seems genuinely concerned strikes Draco's heart so strongly, he follows the Gryffindor without a second thought.

When the pair reaches the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry tells her the password before she realizes he has a Slytherin with him and can protest. He brings Draco through the small hallway, grabbing the blond's hand in a show of support before they emerge into a sea of red and gold. Ginny immediately sees them and starts screaming profanities.

"You fucking  _traitor_! Harry Potter, bringing a sneaky, shitty, son-of-a-bitch  _Slytherin_  into the lions' den. How dare you!" After screaming this at Harry and an affronted Draco, she addresses the rest of the Common Room. "We need to stand up against these  _fairies_  and take back our savior!"

When no one does anything to help Ginny, Harry interjects; "Ginny, just give it a rest!"

"I will not give it a rest! I will  _never_  give up! I  _fucking_   _love_  you, Harry! And until you return that love, I'm not giving up!" Ginny yells. "And besides, he's not even supposed to be in here, much less in your dorms!"

"See, I would listen to you, but I don't give a shit about your opinion, Ginny. Not anymore. Now, unless someone whose opinion actually matters to me doesn't want Draco here, we'll just be heading up to bed." Harry starts leading Draco to the stairs to the boys' dormitories but they're blocked by a different red-head.

"I don't want him here, Harry. So you better send the ferret back!" Ron yells, scowling at Draco, who just looks down. Ron, noticing the red circles around Draco's eyes, starts mocking him. "Aww, poor little Slytherin was crying? So now you run to your Gryffindor boyfriend for comfort?  _Pathetic_ , Malfoy."

"In case you haven't realized, Ron, but his father was  _killed_! I think he has the right to be upset!" Harry shouts back. "And I will not be sending him back to Slytherin, Ron. In case you didn't realize, I specifically said that I'd only let him go if someone whose opinion I care about objected. And after the way you acted at dinner tonight, I don't respect you or your opinions."

"Whatever. Have fun with your prissy boy toy!" Ron yells when Harry and Draco are halfway up the stairs.

When they reach the 8th years' room, Harry opens the door and lets them inside.

He makes his way over to his bed, telling Draco that's where they'd be sleeping when Neville walks in.

He looks over at the boys on Harry's bed and blushes, saying sheepishly, "Harry, you know I support you and by extension, whatever relationships you want to have, but I'm kind of uncomfortable with actually seeing it and um, I don't wanna kick Malfoy out, but if you could just sleep in different beds, please?"

"Of course, Nev. We don't want to make anyone uncomfortable," Harry responds before making a copy of his bed and pushing it next to the wall. Malfoy climbs on top of it as Ron walks through the door and sits on his bed, scowling at the couple.

"What, you two shag on a nightly basis but are too scared to share a bed?" He laughs.

"No, we were going to, but Neville was uncomfortable with it, so I copied mine," Harry argues.

"Whatever,  _fags_ ," Ron says, laughing.

Harry turns to his former best friend, furious. " _What_  did you just call us?"

"You heard me!"

Harry's about to retort back when Draco speaks up quietly. "Harry. He's not worth it."

Harry takes another look at Ron, glaring at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment before turning back to Draco. "You're right. Let's just go to sleep." With that, Harry waves his wand and the room is filled with darkness.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

_Draco is in his bed. He's asleep. He's peaceful. Except all of a sudden, something's different. It isn't peaceful anymore. There's a presence near his door. His father. The door is opened and in he steps. He laughs when he realizes Draco isn't asleep. He's more fun when he fights back. Except Draco isn't in the mood to fight anymore. Obviously, after six years, help isn't coming. No one is going to save him from his father, especially not himself. He doesn't have the strength to try anymore._

_Lucius' cackle fills the air and echoes in Draco's mind for what seems like hours. Lucius climbs onto Draco's bed and Draco realizes his father didn't even bother to wear clothes this time. He bends over Draco and kisses his cheek sloppily. Draco can smell the firewhiskey in his father's breath. That's never a good sign. It means the Dark Lord is angry with Lucius. It means that Lucius is going to take his frustrations out on Draco._

_"Please," Draco begs, not turning around to look at his father. "Don't do—"_

_The sound of skin hitting skin echoes throughout the room. Draco whimpers which causes his father to scowl and hit him again. Harder._

_He showed weakness._

_Draco was weak. At least, in Lucius' eyes he was. If his son was strong like he was supposed to be, he would be able to get away from Lucius when he did this. But he couldn't. Not now, not ever._

_Lucius violently flips Draco over and rips Draco's shirt off. Then his pants. Draco sobs, pleading for his father to stop, but Lucius doesn't listen. He never listens. Lucius hits Draco over and over again, the sound of the smacks masking Draco's pleas for mercy._

_When Lucius successfully bruises all of Draco's face and torso, he flips Draco over once more, thrusting his throbbing erection into Draco's arse without preparing him at all._

_Draco screams as Lucius brutally slams into his abused hole repeatedly._

_"This is what you deserve Draco, this is what you get for disappointing our Lord. Do you understand me, Draco?" Lucius pulls Draco's head up by his hair, forcing Draco to make eye contact with him, ignoring the hurt in his son's eyes._

_"Y-yes, M-mas-master," is Draco's response. It's always Draco's response._

_"Oh, Draco. You're such a bad son, you know? But you're a great fuck," Lucius moans while thrusting into Draco again. "Oh, Draco, Draco, Draco..."_

"Draco! Draco!" Harry screams, shaking his fake boyfriend, trying to wake him from his nightmare. He had put up silencing spells around Draco's bed when he woke up to Draco's whimpers which soon turned into sobs and pleas of "no."

"Draco! Please wake up!" Harry sobs, heartbroken at what the older boy must be going through.

After a few more attempts, Draco finally wakes up, gasping and sobbing. He looks around alarmed, his eyes wild with fear and apprehension.

"Harry?" He asks and the boy quickly climbs into bed with Draco, wrapping his arms around the shaking, terrified young man.

Draco sobs into Harry's chest much like earlier, but this time, he asks Harry a question; "Stay with me? So I don't have another nightmare?"

Harry's response, obviously, is, "Of course, Draco. I would've done so without you asking." The Gryffindor kisses the Slytherin on his forehead before relaxing, expanding the bed's width magically, pulling the covers up over both their bodies, and falling into a dreamless sleep with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I feel like if I added anything more, it'd ruin the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter, but I needed something happy after the last one, so hopefully this is okay.

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Harry and Draco were woken up by an enraged Ronald Weasley. "Seriously, you guys?! I thought you  _weren't_  going to sleep in the same bed! What, did you wake up in the middle of the night and decide to have a quick shag?" Ron sneers at the pair, who are groggily waking up and slowly becoming aware of the situation.

Harry tries screaming at Ron to quiet down so Draco can sleep, but finds out that Ron can't hear anything he's saying.

_Shit! Forgot to take down the silencing charm!_  Harry blushes at what his dorm mates must think he and Draco got up to.  _Well, there goes any hope of dousing their suspicions._

Harry quickly reverses the silencing charm and puts one on Ron as he starts on a tirade. Harry does a quick  _tempus_  charm, finding that it's 7:30 in the morning.

Harry quickly shakes Draco fully awake. "Shit, Draco! We only have a half hour until breakfast!"

"What?! Harry, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Draco immediately gets up heading into the bathroom, Harry following. "You know I wake up at six every morning, Harry!"

"Um, no I..." Harry starts but stops at Draco's glare. Harry then remembers that he and Draco have supposedly been in a relationship for over two months, so he  _should_  know that about Draco's sleeping habits.

"Sorry, Dray..."  _Dray? Where the fuck did that come from?_  "I only woke up ten minutes ago," Harry states around his toothbrush.

"Fuck! I don't have any of my stuff! And you don't have any hair gel, you prat!" Draco exclaims.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Kreacher to get your stuff from your dorm," Harry supplies as Seamus walks into the shared bathroom.

The Irishman stares blatantly at Draco's ass when he walks by him, eliciting a growl from Harry.

"Watch what you look at, Seamus!"

"Sorry, Harry! Just admiring your property!" Seamus replies, laughing.

"Property?!" Draco shrieks just as Harry smirks at him.

"You know, I kind of like the sound of that,  _Dray_ ," Harry says suggestively, moving closer to his faux beau.

"Well if either one of us is the other's  _property_ , it's obviously you," Draco argues, his pupils dilating with lust. Fake or not, Draco  _is_  a gay teenage boy; when an attractive man uses an innuendo in his presence about  _him_ , he's going to get aroused. "Do remember who's been tied up here and who did the tying."

Seamus, who Harry and Draco had forgotten was even there, moans at Draco's last sentence. "I was wondering whether that statement was rubbish or not! Merlin's beard, Harry, you've actually done that?!"

"What can I say? What Draco wants, Draco gets," Harry says, keeping his eyes on Draco's, moving to trap the blond against the wall behind them, but Draco is quicker. He quickly spins Harry around so that he is the one against the wall. Harry moans as Draco kisses him roughly, pressing his body against his "lover's."

Their erections touch and both boys moan simultaneously, grinding up against each other, using the wall for support. Draco's mouth moves to Harry's neck as Harry's hands move to cup Draco's arse.

"Mmmm, Draco," Harry moans, causing the other boy to shiver with want.

Draco moves his hand to Harry's bulge, moving to unzip his trousers. It's only when Draco hears a disgruntled whimper behind him that he remembers that they're in a bathroom. A  _communal_ bathroom.

Draco reluctantly pulls himself from Harry's grasp and whirls around angrily, his eyes finding the culprit of the sound. Neville. He seems absolutely mortified and his face reddens immensely before he runs out of the bathroom without even getting what he needs. An overjoyed and lust-filled Seamus Finnegan is still standing no more than two feet away from them.

"Fuck, Finnegan! Can't you tell when people want privacy?" Draco screams. Seamus quickly scurries out of the room and in that time, Harry realizes who he was just making out with.

"Fuck! We didn't need to do that, Dra-Malfoy," Harry says, quickly referring back to surnames.  _Get it together, Harry. You will_ not _get attached to Malfoy! It's fake, for Merlin's sake!_

"Well, now they're going to expect us to be thoroughly shagged at breakfast. Maybe not having my hair products was okay... For today, at least," Draco says, smirking when Harry becomes flustered.

"We never agreed on-on  _sex_ , Malfoy... That wasn't part of the plan! I-I don't- I mean, I'm a-"

"Merlin, you're a virgin, Potter?" Draco asks. "And yet you're so comfortable with your sexual identity...  _interesting_." Draco moves closer to Harry, unable to resist the chance to embarrass the Gryffindor. He brings his hand up to cup Harry's erection and unzip his trousers slowly. He pauses, waiting for a reaction.

"Mal-Malfoy..." Harry murmurs and Draco finally pulls away.

"We are  _not_  having sex, Potter. Salazar, it's a fake relationship, the furthest I'd go is a  _blow_   _job_!" Draco laughs at Potter's blush. "We just need to make it  _seem_  like we were shagging. Like this." Draco ruffles Harry's hair even more and re-buttons his shirt so that some buttons are in the wrong place. He leaves Harry's fly down and then sucks on Harry's neck for a little bit, just enough to leave a mark.

"And I'll do the same, with some minor differences, and voila! Now we both look like we've just had the best shag of our lives... You're going to have to get rid of your erection, though, Potter." Malfoy smirks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Harry says and mock scowls at Draco before they both leave the bathroom and head for the Great Hall.

When the Gryffindor and Slytherin reach the Hall, they slowly open the doors and step in. Instantly, most of the occupants look towards the latecomers, sniggering and whispering when they see their appearances, causing Harry to blush furiously.

Draco, reveling in the attention, seems to stand straighter at the outraged or envious looks on some of his fellow classmates' faces. He smirks, but it instantly flies off his face as Harry turns to walk to the Gryffindor table. He slips a hand around Harry's waist somewhat forcefully, trapping the Gryffindor.

"And just  _where_  do you think you're going?" Draco says seductively in Potter's ear, allowing his lips to brush the shorter boy's earlobe just once.

"T-to the table…" Harry responds shakily, suddenly overcome with lust.

"I sat there yesterday, so now you have to sit with the snakes, Potter," Draco says, sneering at Harry almost like the way he used to, but anyone with eyes can tell there's a fondness behind the rude expression now.

"But… wouldn't they turn their backs on you? You know, now that you're  _shagging_  the boy who defeated their lord?"

"Most of them probably think I'm not being genuine in this relationship. Slytherins are cunning, manipulative bastards, Harry. They do anything to get themselves higher on the social pyramid," Draco looks over at his housemates, who are actually staring at the boys with a mixture of confusion, pride, and amusement on their faces despite what Harry would think. "And who's higher than the Chosen One?"

"I'm confused… so they don't care that we're 'dating,' because they think you don't actually love me?"

"Most of them probably think that, but they'd remain loyal to me anyway just to get their own sorry arses higher up on the ladder," Draco says before pulling a still-mildly confused Harry Potter to the Slytherin table.

Harry looks over at his own housemates one more time before sitting down, locking eyes with Neville, who becomes beet red and sheepishly mouths, "Sorry" to Harry before looking, embarrassed, away. Harry blushes again and Draco, who was watching the exchange, smirks at his before kissing his pseudo-boyfriend's cheek and pulling him down to sit, apparently a little too roughly, because Harry fakes a wince as his butt lands on the bench.

Harry looks at the people he's sitting with, seeing Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott. Draco quickly introduces the four to each other before stacking his plate high with three pancakes, a mountain of eggs, and two slices of toast. His housemates, noticing the amount of food Draco has on his plate, look at him oddly. Draco just shrugs before explaining himself; "What? Shagging makes you hungry!"

Harry plasters a smirk on his face before grabbing himself a normal amount of eggs, toast, and bacon. Zabini, hoping to get more details, prompts Draco by saying, "How come lover-boy is eating normally?"

"Because, Blaise, you lose more energy when you do all the work," Draco responds before turning to Harry and whispering, though not too softly, "You did remember to put the handcuffs away, right babe?"

Harry blushes  _again_  and stumbles on his answer. "Of course, Dray. Ron would probably accuse you of forcing me if he ever found those!"

The boys turn back to Draco's friends, finding them all staring open-mouthed at Harry and Draco. "I'm not even going to  _ask_  what the hell 'hand-cufts' are. With the way you two are, I wouldn't be surprised if it was something incredibly kinky," Theo says with wide eyes.

Draco smirks before answering with, "They're only mildly kinky, though many muggles do use them for their own pleasurable activities."

Harry laughs as Theo makes a fake gagging motion. He finds it surprisingly comfortable with the Slytherins and wonders why the hell he wasn't friends with any of them before.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Come in and take your seats, you insufferable brats," Snape says, annoyed when he hears the racket being made outside his classroom by his Eighth Year NEWTS Potions class. "Choose your seats wisely, ladies and gentlemen, for whoever you are stuck with will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Harry moves to sit with Hermione, but stops abruptly when a certain ginger moves next to her instead.  _Dammit,_ Harry thinks,  _What if I don't have a partner? What is Hermione isn't going to be my friend anymore because of Ron? No, she knows it's fake, she wouldn't do that._

Harry feels a gentle hand on his back and turns around, for some reason unsurprised to see Draco there. "You want to be partners?" Draco smirks as Harry lets out a breath, which he wasn't aware he was holding, in relief. He smiles at Draco before moving to sit with him at a desk in the back of the room.

Snape scowls at him but doesn't say anything, which Harry takes as a good sign. Harry reaches down and pulls out his textbook, placing it next to Draco's in the middle of the table, causing their fingers to brush ever so slightly.

For some reason, Harry finds himself blushing at the contact. Maybe it's the intimacy of the touch that amazes Harry or the intensely  _real_  emotions showing in Malfoy's eyes, but Harry can't bring it upon himself to look away.

They stay like that, looking into each other's eyes, trying to analyze each emotion seen in the depths of the other boy's, for what seems like hours, but suddenly, a smack fills the room.

Professor Snape has just brought his wand down on the fictitious couple's tabletop, the sound echoing throughout the classroom. Harry and Draco quickly look away from each other flustered. "One more episode like that, you two, and I'll make you work alone!" Snape snaps, glaring at his favorite and his least-favorite students. "Stay after class and I'll lay down some extra  _rules_  for you two."

"Sorry, sir," Harry apologizes, mortified at being caught.

"As you should be, Potter," Snape sneers before dramatically turning on the spot and walking down to the front of his classroom with his robes billowing behind him.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

After class finds both Harry and Draco timidly walking up to the front of Draco's uncle's classroom awaiting punishment or at the very least, a scolding. When they reach his desk, Severus Snape is the first to speak. "I am  _very_  ashamed of you two! Fraternizing, however innocent it may be, in my classroom is unacceptable! Draco, you are my pride and joy when it comes to this class and are second only to the Granger girl when it comes to skill. Don't make me regret my decision of offering you an apprenticeship after this year by making a fool or yourself, and by extension me, in this classroom." Snape stands and walks to the opposite side of his desk, glaring at the Gryffindor. "Potter. I know you were the one responsible for this behavior and I will  _not_ allow you to distract my godson from his studies, especially not during  _my class_. I expect both of you to remain professional and  _platonic_  while in this room. Anything else and you two will risk a change of seats, detention, and the reduction of points. From both Gryffindor  _and_ Slytherin."

With that, Snape waves his hand in an obvious dismissal, sending the frazzled boys out into the hallway. "Salazar, that was intense! I've never seen Severus so  _angry_  before! Well, I have, but only after Lucius—" Draco abruptly cuts himself off, shutting himself out to Harry and the rest of the world.

Harry brings his hand up to caress the broken boy's face. "Draco, would you like to talk about it?"

Draco looks at Harry, making eye contact with the Gryffindor contemplatively, before shaking his head slowly. "I—I don't think I'm ready to share—details of my past with you yet," Draco responds, bringing his hand up to cover the Gryffindor's, which is still on his face.

He brings their hands down, entwining their fingers and squeezing twice in quick succession before letting go of Harry's hand, kissing the shorter boy quickly on the cheek, and walking off to the Slytherin dorms. Harry stands there watching the blond go for a few moments before reluctantly heading to Gryffindor tower.

HPDMPDMHPDM

Later that night, while lying in bed staring at the ceiling, Harry thinks. About the past few days, the war, Hedwig's death, Fred's near-death experience, breakfast, Potions today. He thinks about a lot of things, but mostly about Draco, about their short interaction after being scolded by Snape. His mind keeps going back to how Draco doesn't trust him enough to tell him things. His mind keeps replaying one word over and over again, hopefully.

_Yet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, another short-ish one. But at least thing's one's happier than Chapter 4.
> 
> Not a lot of character development in this one, but you got to meet Draco's friends so that should be some compensation for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Harry moans as a hot mouth closes around his shaft, a tongue swirling around the head of his cock, collecting pre-come and sucking it up. Harry opens his eyes and looks down at the beautiful blond in between his knees. The boys make eye contact and Draco hums around Harry's cock, eliciting a shiver from the younger boy._

_"Dr-Drac…" Harry trails off as the end of Draco's name turns into a long, drawn-out moan when Draco takes his entire shaft into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like his life depends on it._

_Harry's back arches when all of a sudden, a warm finger prods against his arse, swirling his hole sensuously before it's slowly pushed inside. Harry's eyes close as he shudders in pleasure; the sensation of the mouth still working around his cock while the finger is slowly being moved in and out of his arse is almost too much for him to take._

_The blond slowly removes his finger from Harry's backside, bringing it up to the younger boy's lips for him to wet. Harry slowly pulls the digit into his mouth, moaning as another one is added. He whimpers at the loss when Draco pulls his fingers away, but is soon moaning again as the hand finds his arse again. Two fingers are slowly pushed into his backside, causing Harry to groan, breathing heavily._

_Draco hums around Harry's cock, smiling at Harry's reactions. He slowly bobs his head, bringing his mouth up to suck at the head of Harry's cock teasingly, before taking the whole thing into his mouth again. He focuses on Harry's arse, moving his fingers, searching for that special spot._

_"_ Oh! _" Harry moans all of a sudden as Draco's fingers crook, successfully finding Harry's prostate, and before long, Harry's coming into Draco's mouth, arching his back and moaning as Draco swallows it all down._

Harry wakes up gradually, slowly becoming aware of where he is. He sits up and looks around his dorm, aware of the three sleeping boys. Seamus, who woke up ten minutes earlier, smirks at Harry before saying, "Good dream?"

That's when Harry realizes the sticky mess currently drying in his pants. He groans and throws himself against his headboard in defeat. " _Fuck,_ " he groans before grabbing his wand off his nightstand and murmuring a quick cleaning spell.

Seamus smirks at him again before closing his bed curtains and laying back down. Harrydoes the same, trying to fall asleep but finds he can't. His brain is overrun with images of that  _dream_.

The way that Draco— _no, Harry, dream-Draco_ —was so good with his tongue, and those  _fingers_  in his arse. No one's ever done anything like that with him,  _to him._  No one's ever made him feel like that. It was amazing, the way that dream-Draco seemed to know all of his weaknesses.  _Of course he did, Harry! It was your sub-conscious!_

Harry closes his eyes, thinking of the dream.  _If only it was real…_

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning, Harry sluggishly walks into the Great Hall, exhausted after last night; no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to get to sleep after that  _dream_.

Harry is suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a hand entwining its fingers with his. He looks over to find an equally-exhausted looking Draco next to him. They make their way to the Gryffindor table and sit down before Harry turns to him to ask, "Why are you so tired?"

"No reason," Draco replies a little too quickly before spooning some eggs onto his plate and reaching for the sausage.

"Draco," Harry says, suddenly very serious. "Don't lie to me."

"Fine," Draco says as he turns back to Harry, angry for some reason. "I had another nightmare. Happy?"

Harry's face becomes concerned upon hearing this news. He reaches for Draco, about to pull the man into him to comfort him, but Draco pulls away quickly, even angrier than before. "Draco…"

"No, Harry. God, sometimes I wonder why you're even here! Why you care so much! You're supposed to hate me, yet you keep comforting me, kissing my forehead, climbing into my bed after I have a nightmare. And now you seem so concerned at my exhaustion!" Draco exclaims. "And then the next day it's the same as usual, pulling away before anything even happens. Merlin, Harry, stop sending me mixed signals!" With that, Draco stands up and storms out of the hall, leaving a confused and distressed Harry Potter behind.

Harry stares at the door for a few more minutes until he finally gives up his hope that Draco will return and turns back to the table. He takes a few bites of his bacon before he feels someone sit next to him. He turns, expecting to see Draco, but before he has a chance to see the person, they surround him with their arms with what seems like it's supposed to be comforting. Harry briefly and weakly returns the hug before the person pulls away.

As soon as she does, Harry regrets not leaving as soon as they sat down. Ginny is staring at him with a mixture of pity and happiness. "Harry, I saw Draco leave. Oh, baby, don't cry, it's okay! Now you can focus on yourself or, better yet,  _us_! Now, I am prepared to look past this slight overlook on your part as long as you agree to be fully committed to this relationship. If you want me to stay with you, Harry, you need to be completely sure of this," Ginny says, giggling.

Harry tries to speak but finds himself unable to as Ginny kisses him, throwing her body on top of his, wrapping her arms around the struggling boy's neck. She pushes her tongue into his mouth forcefully before moving her hand to his crotch.

Suddenly, Ginny is wrenched off of Harry, screaming a little bit as she's pushed to the floor. Draco is standing there, his arms folded over his chest, glaring daggers at the ginger. "Stay  _away_  from my boyfriend, you  _slut_!" he says, moving to wrap his arms gently around a flustered Harry. "He's gay and he has a boyfriend. Just because we had a  _tiny_  argument, a fault on my part, doesn't mean that we  _aren't_ still together. I still love this man. I was a little bit annoyed because I got no sleep last night and I'm a little cranky because of it, does not mean you have permission to  _seduce_  what is mine!"

"Listen to  _me,_ Draco Malfoy! Harry is not gay and he is not yours! He  _will_  be mine, one way or another! I'll make sure of that!" Ginny yells before getting up and, with one more glance at Harry, runs angrily out of the Great Hall.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry says to the blond. He goes to kiss him quickly but Draco doesn't let him. "Draco?"

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Draco says with a glare towards Harry, but it isn't as powerful as earlier. "I mean, you seem to know everything about me, but I know nothing about you. I want to know  _you,_ Harry! This relationship can't be one-sided anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I wasn't aware that it was like that. I'll try to be better, I promise," Harry says, genuinely upset that Draco feels this way, momentarily forgetting that their relationship is fake.

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me," Draco replies before pulling Harry into him, their mouths colliding with such intensity that Harry gasps. When Draco pushes his tongue past Harry's lips, Harry suddenly remembers his dream last night, how Draco did other things with his tongue, and suddenly moans into Draco's mouth as his cock instantly begins to harden.

He whimpers when Draco suddenly pulls away, remembering that the dream isn't actually real, but Draco smirks before saying, "You want to take this somewhere more…  _private_?"

Harry doesn't even respond as Draco's suddenly leading him out of the Great Hall, down the Charms Hallway, and once again into the abandoned classroom. As soon as the door closes behind them, Draco puts up a silencing charm and pushes Harry against the door, kissing him fiercely.

Harry moans into the touch and Draco takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past the raven's mouth. Harry's hands find their way into Draco's hair, pulling the blond strands sensuously. It's Draco's turn to moan now and he moves his mouth to the Gryffindor's neck, sucking and biting, the sounds of the younger boy turning him on further.

Draco grinds his hips into Harry's, creating much-needed friction and causing the boy to arch his back in pleasure. Draco moves his hand to Harry's zipper, slowly pulling it down and slipping his hand into Harry's underwear, curling his fingers around the shorter male's cock.

"Wait, Draco…" Harry starts. "Are we really doing this?"

Draco pauses at Harry's words, thinking. "I know this relationship isn't real, but I want you, Harry. More than I've ever wanted anyone ever before."

That's all Harry needs to continue; he throws himself at Draco, kissing the other boy with intensity, causing the Slytherin to stagger backwards. The boys fall together, crashing into the floor. They don't break apart, though Draco flips Harry onto his back on the floor, moving his lips back to the marked spot on his neck, darkening it further.

Draco's hand moves back to Harry's crotch again, slipping inside Harry's waistband, causing the boy below him to moan. He wraps his hand around the Gryffindor's erection, moving it slowly, teasingly down the shaft. When he reaches the base of Harry's cock, his fingers stretch to caress the boy's balls, eliciting a whine from the male.

"D-Drayy," Harry moans, arching his back into Draco's touch, bringing his hands to clutch at Draco's back, curling his fingers in pleasure.

Suddenly, Draco's pumping his hand quickly, his mouth licking, biting, and sucking at Harry's neck while his hand works on his cock. Harry writhes beneath the Slytherin, pleasure overcoming him, and he's quickly coming into Draco's hand. Draco milks his cock until the very last drop is released before slipping Harry's spent cock back into his jeans and muttering a quick cleaning spell. He kisses Harry sweetly before getting off the younger boy, offering a hand to help him up.

"That was amazing, Draco," Harry says in awe of what just happened.

"Come on, Harry, we're late for Potions," Draco walks to the door, taking the silencing charm down.

"What about you, Draco?" Harry asks, slipping his hand in the Slytherin's and entwining their fingers.

"I have two hands, Harry," Draco says, smirking as a blush appears on Harry's cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that, Draco," Harry finds himself saying. "I would've been happy to help."

Draco laughs as they leave the room, heading to the dungeons. They take their time heading down to Snape's classroom. Neither boy wants to go back to real life, where they have to deal with real things: Ginny, Ron, Lucius' death, schoolwork, Lucius' murderer.

Harry turns to Draco before they enter the Potions classroom, saying, "Thank you, Draco. For… back there. I really needed that."

Draco smiles at Harry, not like this morning after the Ginny fiasco, but a real, toothy, dazzling smile. A smile that, to Harry, means more than anything at the moment. It makes Harry's heart flutter and stop for a moment before suddenly starting back up quickly when all of a sudden, Draco's lips are back on Harry's, giving him the sweetest kiss he's ever been given.

Suddenly, large hands are on Draco's shirt, violently pulling him away from Harry and into the classroom. "This is unacceptable, Draco! Making out outside  _my classroom_! Cutting class for what,  _sex_?! I expect more from you, young man! Any more incidences like this and you can kiss that apprenticeship good-bye!"

"Prof-" Harry starts, but Snape cuts him off.

"Don't you even  _speak_ , Potter! I know you're the cause of this! Taking Draco away from his studies just so you can  _get off_  is entirely inappropriate, Potter, and I will not stand for it any longer," Snape screams after whirling around to pull Harry into the classroom, forcefully grabbing his shoulders so that he's no more than a few inches away from him.

"Professor, you're—"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter!" Snape yells angrily, his voice getting even louder and angrier, his face turning an outraged shade of red.

"Prof—" Harry tries again, but Snape cuts him off once more.

" _WHAT_ , boy?!"

"You-you're hurting me, sir," Harry says timidly, remembering the way his uncle would hurt him, repeatedly calling him "boy" and "freak," abusing him physically and mentally for years.

Snape throws Harry onto the ground, causing his head to painfully slam into the ground, leaving Harry sprawled out in front of the irate man, his scared classmates frozen in their seats, watching the scene.

Blood begins pouring out of the back of Harry's head and Draco instantly runs over to his friend, taking his head in his hands, ripping a piece of his robe and pressing it to Harry's injury, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Severus!" Draco cries, turning to glare disbelievingly at his uncle. "How could you do this? I don't care how much you hate him, he's a student! And he's my boyfriend! I love him; how could you hurt something I  _love_? I thought you actually cared for me!"

"I—I do, Draco. I don't know how I let this happen… I didn't mean to," Snape says quietly, staring into his godson's furious eyes. "Take him to Pomfrey, Draco."

As Draco levitates Harry out into the hallway and towards the hospital wing, Severus turns back to his stunned class. "Get out! Now!"

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Meanwhile, Draco pulls open the doors to the hospital wing, frantically levitating Harry's body inside and placing it on a random bed, calling for Madam Pomfrey.

The nurse rushes over when she sees the blood, shooing Draco away, but he doesn't listen; he just goes to the opposite side of the bed, sits down near Harry's head and takes his hand.

Harry turns his eyes up to look at Draco, softly saying his name before his eyes roll into the back of his head and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape is a lot stronger than he seems, as Harry's injuries would entail in this chapter. It may seem totally unrealistic what I've done with it, but I realized that I did not have a lot of detail at the end of last chapter, but figured this could still happen if Severus didn't realize his own power.

Chapter 7:

Madam Pomfrey is suddenly a flurry of robes as she frantically works on Harry, stripping him and putting him in hospital robes, monitoring his heartbeat, giving him pain relieving potions, applying pressure to his head and stopping the bleeding, giving him potions to heal his internal injuries as well as his head.

When she finally stops worrying about forty minutes later, she pulls Draco into her office.

"Draco Malfoy, you need to explain this right now! Do you know how extensive that young man's injuries are?!" Pomfrey all but screams at Draco, livid.

"It's a long story, Madam," Draco starts before sighing and running a hair through his hair nervously.  _Should I tell her? That it was_ Severus  _who did this?_  Draco thinks nervously.  _Of course I should! He hurt Harry!_ Your _Harry! Wait, what? He's not yours, Draco, stop thinking like that._  "You see, Harry and I got in a small argument at breakfast today, and when we made up, well... You can guess what happened. We, um... went to the abandoned Charms classroom to get, uh, re _acquianted_  with each other, so we -" Draco begins to explain, but Pomfrey cuts him off.

"Draco Malfoy, this happened because you were too rough with him?!" Pomfrey questions, suddenly even angrier. "Now, I read those papers just like everyone else, I saw what Harry admitted you two get up to, and some of that kind of stuff can be highly dangerous! I don't care how pleasurable it is, Draco, it is clearly not healthy! Look what you did to Harry! The boy has broken  _ribs_ , for Merlin's sake, not to mention his brain has swelled to a very unhealthy size. I had to put the boy under a stasis spell to get a St. Mungo's healer here tomorrow! If you boys had done anything more strenuous, God help me, he very well could be  _dead_  right now!"

"Wait, what? It's  _that_  serious? I can't believe Severus would-" Draco's going to start on a confused tangent, but the nurse cuts him off once again.

"What did  _Severus_  do?! Draco, if you included a professor in your...  _activities_ , then-" Pomfrey starts, but Draco's had enough of the accusations.

"Shut up, woman! God, my boyfriend is in the other room unconscious awaiting a professional healer and you  _accuse_  me of having sex with a professor?! We didn't even have sex this morning! Salazar, maybe you should listen before assuming certain shit happened!" Draco begins. He stands, too angry to stay still, and starts pacing the small office before continuing; "His injuries are not because of some BDSM accident and we did not and will not include Severus in those activities! Yes, we engaged in sexual activities, and those may have caused some minor bruising in his back, but his head and his ribs is not from  _sex_! I would never hurt Harry!"

Draco pauses to catch his breath and Pomfrey takes her chance to speak. "So how  _is_  Severus involved, Draco?"

" _HE DID THIS_!" Draco sits abruptly, seemingly defeated, before saying, "I thought he was different... He's the only adult I've ever completely trusted, and I can't even trust him." A single tear escapes Draco's left eye as he thinks about what Severus has done. "He's my godfather, but all I can feel towards him now is hurt."

"Draco..." Pomfrey starts to say something, but Draco holds up a hand to stop her.

"Please, madam, can I just see Harry now? You know who did this, you don't need me anymore."

"I know  _who_  did this but neither why nor how, Draco, and I need to know both of those before making any more decisions regarding Harry's treatment," the nurse says, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she thinks of the mentally broken boy in front of her and the physically broken one laying in her hospital right now.

"He—we were just kissing one last time before going into his room when he pulled me away from Harry and he grabbed his—" Draco's voice breaks off and a sob is wrenched from his throat as he remembers the way his uncle  _threw_  Harry.

Pomfrey gets up, walks around her desk, and wraps her arms around a trembling Draco Malfoy.

"Can I just... go to Harry now, madam? Please?" Draco asks shakily, getting out of the nurse's arms and walking towards the door.

"Of course, dear. I'll be out in a minute."

Draco quickly makes his way over to the hurt boy on the nearest bed. When he reaches Harry, he quickly takes the boy's hand, caressing it in his own before his eyes move to the Gryffindor's bandaged head.

Tears fall down Draco's face as he looks at the beautiful raven-haired boy. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I should've prevented this... I should've saved you... Helped you earlier. This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry I've failed you."

Madam Pomfrey comes out of her office then, bringing with her a calming draught for Draco. After he politely refuses, the nurse turns to Draco. "It'll be okay, Draco. He'll be okay."

"Poppy?" The nurse turns at the sound of the voice to see Severus standing in the doorway, vials of potions in his hands. Draco stiffens upon seeing the man, but remains seated, tightening his hold on Harry's hand. Severus looks anywhere but Draco, not willing to see the disappointment and hurt that's bound to be etched into the teenager's face. "I've brought the blood-replenishing and pain potions you asked for."

Pomfrey calmly walks over to Severus but he can see the anger in her eyes. He winces as she forcefully takes the offered potions from his hands and setting them on the nightstand near Harry's bed.

She walks up to Severus again and waits for him to say something to justify himself. He ignores her and looks at Draco, who isn't making eye contact with his godfather.

"Draco, please—" he starts, put Poppy cuts him off.

"Shut up! You don't deserve to speak and certainly not to Draco! Merlin, Severus, you almost murdered the boy's boyfriend!" You are a  _professor_ , Severus, and the head of Slytherin house. The students are supposed to look up to you, and I know you enjoy making them afraid of you, but this is taking it a little too far, don't you think?" Pomfrey shakes her head disapprovingly at her colleague. "You shouldn't even be near Harry, Severus, not after what you've done. This is inexcusable and unacceptable. How could you do this?! Not just to Draco and Harry but to yourself?! Severus, you will live with this guilt for the rest of your life! Especially if-" Pomfrey suddenly cuts herself off, indicating to Draco that she's not telling him everything. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Severus."

Severus tries making another argument but Pomfrey doesn't allow him to. "Leave, Severus. You shouldn't be here anyway."

Severus looks at Draco and the beaten boy on the bed, the one that  _he_  hurt, before turning defeatedly to leave.

"Wait." It's a quiet whisper, but it's there. Severus barely hears it but he does. He freezes, not bothering to turn around.

He feels Draco walk up to a few feet behind him, but still doesn't turn around, only when Draco instructs him to look at him does he. Draco's staring at him with a mixture of anger, distrust, resentment, and disappointment. The emotions Snape can feel from the other boy weigh on his shoulders like bricks.

"You are exactly like my father was, Severus."

There's a flash of pain in the potion master's eyes before he quickly spins around and walks out the door.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Three hours later, a distressed Hermione Granger runs into the hospital wing. Draco tries to sneer at her, but finds that it requires too much effort that frankly, he doesn't have right now. He's too tired after the morning's events and though it's only eleven AM, Draco's every bit exhausted as he would be if it were midnight.

Upon seeing Harry, Hermione gasps. "I'm came as quick as I could, Draco. How's he holding up?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped," Draco says, reverting his eyes to the Gryffindor's face, seeing the boy's famous scar peeking out from under his shaggy mop of thick, dark hair. "Pomfrey says he's got a few broken ribs and some swelling of the brain, plus the blood loss was pretty traumatic. She's had to call in a specialist from St. Mungo's. He's under a stasis spell now, so he's not going to wake up any time soon."

"Oh, Harry…" Tears suddenly spring to Harry's eyes as she crosses to the side of the bed opposite Draco. She reaches out and strokes Harry's cheek, noticing the way the blond tenses as her hand makes contact with Harry's skin. She ignores this, storing it in the back of her mind for now, and bends over to kiss Harry's forehead. Draco growls this time and Hermione pulls away cautiously and curiously, watching as Draco's hand, which had tightened around Harry's as soon as he noticed the girl's intention, slowly relax. Hermione smiles at Draco, who does nothing back, opting to brush Harry's messy hair out of his eyes and kiss his nose sweetly.

_Mine_ , Draco thinks possessively. He glares at the witch again before turning back to Harry once more. "I didn't realize my unc—Professor Snape was that strong. I didn't think he caused this much  _damage_. I had no idea he had so much  _anger_."

Hermione thinks for a few moments, pondering responses astutely before reaching over Harry's body and laying her hand on top of Draco's, which is still clutching Harry's. "None of us did, Draco. We thought you'd get a detention, not  _this_! Christ, it's not like we knew our Potions professor had the tendency to turn into a raving lunatic when angry!"

_No. That's my father._  Draco shakes the bitter thought out of his head, replying to Hermione's words. "That's why it's so horrible. I  _should have_ known he was capable of this! I should have been able to prevent this! I've known this man my whole life, he was the father I never had!"

"Draco. Did he ever do anything like this to you?" Hermione asks. She knows she may get shut down and possibly thrown out of the hospital room by the boy if she upstes him too greatly, but she has to try this tactic. She knows that if Draco continues blaming himself, he's not oing to be able to let Harry out of his sights, but her friend needs his freedom and space.  _Especially since this is a fake relationship_ , her mind supplies her. She'd gotten so caught up in Harry's injuries that she'd completely forgotten about Draco's father and the plan to get him off the suspect list.  _Did Draco murder his father? What was he doing that night that would require him to need a fake alibi?_ Hermione doubts Draco would be able to have so much  _hatred_  so as to murder his own blood, but what if he really did kill his own father?

"He was never like this when I was a child… Never. He was the one who gave me flying lessons, you know," Draco says, smiling fondly at the memory before continuing, "He doesn't fly anymore, and Salazar, he was horrible back when he did, but he taught me. That's all that really mattered, you know. My godfather taught me how to fly a broom, just like any other boy. If I fell and scraped my knee, he'd be there, healing it before a single tear came out of my eye. He cheered me on when I finally got up in the air for a full minute. He actually spun me around, you know? He was almost as happy as me that day…" Draco suddenly becomes somber, his eyes, which had started twinkling at the memories, suddenly darken to a steel gray and harden. "And now it's like I don't even know him anymore. Like he was never even there to begin with. I don't know what changed between us, but something happened and I never want it to happen to any child ever again. It was like one day, we were best friends and the next, I'm flying on the Slytherin Quidditch team just to make  _him_  proud and HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE! He looked at me like I was a total disappointment because  _Harry Potter_  caught the snitch! Stupid, arrogant, Boy Who Lived, a.k.a. Harry sodding Potter! Caring, intelligent, beautiful, Boy Who Stole my Heart, a.k.a. Harry  _sodding_  Potter! Severus was disappointed in me that day. Well, I guess the roles are reversed today, huh." Draco throws his hands up in defeat, shrugging as he sees the pity shining in Hermione's eyes.

"Draco… Are you sure you haven't  _blurred the lines_  of your relationship?" Hermione prompts, not sure how well Draco's going to take her question.

"What?"

"I  _said_ , are you sure you haven't blurred the lines of yours and Harry's relationship?"

"I know what you said, Granger! I just bared my soul to you about my uncle and the only response I get is about my  _farce_  of a relationship with your best friend?" Draco asks, livid and also more than a little embarrassed at all he's said.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know that the Snape issue needs to be addressed at some point. I'm merely just worried that you've possibly developed," Hermione pauses to clear her throat, "feelings of a romantic nature towards our Harry here."

Draco glares menacingly at the bushy-haired girl, quickly re-adopting his cold exterior he's seemed to have forgotten the past few days. "I've not developed any feelings, Granger. I'm merely playing the full extent of my role. You can never let your guard down, Hermione. You never know who might be listening."

Hermione, suddenly embarrassed, flushes at being wrong, quickly apologizes before realizing she should probably take her leave, briskly walking out of the hospital wing, stopping at the door. She looks back towards the pair. Draco has already gone back to staring intently and worriedly at Harry, his fake boyfriend lying on the hospital bed seemingly at peace. She smiles at the way Draco slowly brings Harry's hand to his mouth and kisses it softly, before turning and walking out of the hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that my brain did not want to write. I find this chapter boring, but some parts are funny and some are needed so…

Chapter 8:

The rest of the day had gone by without event. Poppy Pomfrey had frequently told Draco he could go back to classes but to no avail. The Slytherin insists on remaining beside Harry until he is well again, only leaving to go to the bathroom, not even to eat. Draco had taken lunch in the hospital wing after Hermione had sent Kreacher up to wait on him.

Now it's a little bit into dinnertime and Pomfrey has finally given up trying to get Draco to leave, choosing instead to go down to the Great Hall herself.

Thirty minutes later, Draco, despite his insistences that he doesn't need anything, is rather hungry so he calls the elf back with a snap of his fingers.

"Kreacher is honored to be helping Master Pure-Blood Draco Malfoy, sir. Kreacher is doing anything for Master Malfoy," Kreacher says after appearing with a pop and immediately bowing low at Draco's feet.

"For the last time, elf, I'm not your damn master! Just get me so food, will you?" Draco says, annoyed that the elf seems only to care about his blood status.  _How Potter managed to get this one astounds me._

Kreacher leaves with a pop, apparating down to the kitchens to prepare a dinner of roast beef, asparagus, and pumpkin juice for the Slytherin. After he gives it to the Slytherin, he disappears once more as Pomfrey reenters her domain, followed by four other people.

McGonagall is the first of the newcomers to reach Harry's bed, followed by Severus Snape and Draco's best friends, Blaise and Pansy. McGonagall gasps when she sees Harry, her right hand coming up to her mouth and a tear finding its way down her cheek. She turns to Severus accusingly, but the potions master doesn't meet her eyes.

"I had realized Harry was in the hospital, but I never dreamed it was this serious," McGonagall says, more to herself than anyone else. "What on Earth did the boy do to provoke you so much, Severus?"

"He was—" Snape starts, but a seething Draco cuts him off.

"We were late to his class, professor. Harry and I were just outside his door, sharing one last kiss when we were pulled apart from each other. My  _uncle_  punished Harry as he saw fit."

McGonagall's face turns into one of disgust as she realizes that Harry didn't really provoke his professor at all. Severus was merely a little upset and chose to take his anger out using violence instead of his usual scathing remarks. "This is very alarming, Severus. If this were to get out to the press… The Board of Governors would have your head! Severus, you are lucky I'm not firing you. Three weeks suspension from teaching without the opportunity to remain at the school in your quarters for that time. You may not contact any student or faculty member besides me. You will not get paid for this and you are  _not_  to use this suspension as a vacation; if I find out that you use this as a chance to broaden your cultural experiences, Severus, I won't hesitate to give you the equivalent to detention. For the rest of the year with Filch washing out cauldrons or doing some other tedious or disgusting work. I expect you off the premises by noon tomorrow. No contact with any student, Harry and Draco included, from now until your return to Hogwarts in three weeks." With a nod to the students and Pomfrey, McGonagall briskly walks out of the room, a reluctant Snape following her.

"I've never seen McGonagall that angry, not even when Umbridge tried kicking out Sybill," Pomfrey says, in awe of the scene she just witnessed. "That woman must really love your Harry, Draco."

_My Harry… I like how that sounds. I wish it were true. Wait. No, I don't. This is Potter. Remember who he is, Draco. Potter. He's just Potter._

"Anyway, we came up to see how you were doing, Draco. The Granger girl told us you were an emotional wreck when she was up here. We figured you'd want some friends," Pansy says, conjuring a chair up and placing it next to Draco's. Blaise sits down and Pansy finds her way onto his lap somehow. Blaise pushes her off, causing the girl to yelp as she tries to regain her footing. She falls anyway, landing on her ass on the floor with a harrumph, eliciting a small giggle from Draco.

His giggle soon turns into a seemingly endless laugh as Pansy looks up at him with indignation on her face, insulted that her closest friend would laugh at her hardships. Draco just laughs and laughs and laughs though for what seems like forever, guffawing and slapping his thigh as he does so. Somehow, in the middle of Draco's laughing, it turned to crying, and then sobbing.

Ten minutes later, Pansy's still on the floor baffled as she watches a sobbing Draco Malfoy break down in front of her. Never, even after the first time his dad raped him, had Draco Malfoy ever,  _ever_ , cried in front of Pansy. Never. She's so surprised that she doesn't know what to do. Her jaw falls practically to the floor as she watches her best friend break down.

After what seems like hours but is really only a few minutes, she finally gets some sense and walks over to her friend, surrounding him with her strong arms, whispering in his ear that it's all going to be okay. She rubs soothing circles over Draco's back and finally calms him down about fifteen minutes later. Blaise is speechless, now knowing how to respond; the prince of Slytherin had just completely lost his exterior, the one that Blaise knows is fake but still rarely sees down.

"I just want my Harry back," Draco whispers as Pansy wipes his eyes and conjures up a box of tissues for him to blow his nose into.

"I know, Draco. You'll get him back; just wait for that professional from St. Mungo's. They'll patch him up for you, good as new!" Pansy says.

Draco brings his wand up to his face, spelling the redness around his eyes away before turning to Blaise. "Sorry you had to see that. I'm just lost without him, you know?"

"I can understand the feeling," Blaise says sadly, smiling a little as he remembers his former girlfriend, who had died in the war.

"I'm sorry, Blaise. That was so insensitive of me!" Draco exclaims, seeing the look of despair on his friend's face.

"No, Draco, don't be sorry. I've had time to get used to losing Diana. This has come so sudden for you, don't beat yourself over it," Blaise says. He casts a quick tempus, seeing that the time's 8:30, a half hour until curfew. "We better get going, guys."

Pansy and Blaise move to get up, expectantly looking at Draco, thinking he's going to come with them to the Slytherin dorms.

"You guys go, I can't bring myself to leave him alone," Draco says, his hand subconsciously moving to grasp Harry's. When Pansy and Blaise leave, Madam Pomfrey comes out, seemingly unsurprised that Draco chose to stay. She gives Draco a pillow and a blanket before saying good night and spelling the lights out.

Draco stays awake for a few more minutes, reflecting on the day, before closing his eyes and leaning his head on the pillow balanced on the back of his chair magically, whispering, "Good night, Harry," into the darkness and drifting off to sleep.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning, Draco is woken up by the roaring of the floo in the corner of the room. Realizing the St. Mungo's specialist is due now, he quickly spells his clothes neat and un-rumpled, doing the same with his no doubt unruly hair. The healer steps out of the fireplace and cleans off their white robes with a spell.

Madam Pomfrey immediately shakes his hand, smiling at the handsome man. The healer has wavy, sand-colored hair that falls around his head like waves. He seems more like a surfer than a healer, but seems nice enough. His face is accentuated by an angled jaw line, high cheekbones, and a cute button nose. Pomfrey immediately seems infatuated with him, and Draco already has an intense dislike of the man.

He walks over to Harry's bed, not looking at Draco's once. Draco tightens his hold on Harry's hand, scooting his chair closer to his boyfriend. Madam Pomfrey moves to stand next to the healer at the foot of the bed. She starts explaining Harry's condition to the man. "Yesterday, there was an altercation between him and someone who we'd like to remain anonymous for now. Harry ended up being thrown to the ground by someone considerably stronger than him, resulting in his brain swelling and excessive bleeding of his head."

"I came as soon as I could, Poppy. When I heard that I'd be working on  _Harry Potter_ , I immediately cleared my schedule. Luckily, I'll be able to heal him within the next two days, permitting I'm able to get the right potions from the hospital," the healer says, not taking his eyes off of Harry. "I'm just going to do an  _advanced_  diagnostic spell to make sure we haven't missed anything."

Draco rolls his eyes at the condescension in the man's voice, but suddenly becomes serious, growling protectively and standing, stepping menacingly towards the healer, when the man raises his wand. "You're not doing  _any_  spell on Harry," Draco says, finally catching the man's attention.

He turns toward Draco and smiles, what could only be deemed ridiculously fake as he replies, "And who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Harry's  _boyfriend_. Surely you've seen the news?"

"Well, I'm not a supporter of  _The Prophet_  so no, I haven't heard anything about Harry Potter having a boyfriend! Wow, congrats! What is it like, two days into your relationship then? It's so cute how you're so committed already, Draco!"

"We've been dating since June, and I'm not allowing you to do any spells or anything to him or on him until I see identification," Draco says, glaring at the man.

"I don't believe you have any jurisdiction to require that, Draco. It's protocol anyway for parents to sign forms stating their children can be present for any major spells or procedures done anyway, so I'll need your father or mother to come by the school before anything happens. I'm sure your relationship with Harry isn't so serious that you feel you can't leave him, so I doubt that will be necessary," the healer says, causing Draco to laugh humorlessly.

Draco shoves a paper into the healer's hands, saying, "Read the article. Then get back to me. You've got a lot to catch up on, healer. Read that and then tell me whether you think my relationship permits me to be comfortable with leaving." Draco turns to Madam Pomfrey when the man turns his attention to the paper. He glares at the nurse questioningly. The lady just shrugs apologetically before glancing at Harry and then at the healer. She shrugs again and they wait for the man to finish reading.

When he finally does, he flushes a little before speaking. "So, uh… you and Harry are pretty serious then, I'd take it? Well, judging from this, I don't think any parent signature is necessary so let's just get to it, then."

The man raises his wand again, but Draco pulls it out of his hand, saying, "I don't think so. Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah…. I'm Healer Michael Roberts," he says, extending his hand to Draco's, smiling. Draco reluctantly shakes his hand, allowing him to do the diagnostic spell. When the healer finds nothing different, he takes the stasis spell off of Harry, ending the numbing spell as well. Instantly, Harry unconsciously groans as pain makes its way into his head. Poppy provides the healer with the necessary pain potions before he begins work on Harry's brain, spelling what swelling he can down and instructing Pomfrey to fire call St. Mungo's to explain what potions he needs for that. He then gives Harry another blood replenishing potion just in case he lost more blood than estimated and relaxes.

"Harry's going to be waking up in a few minutes, just in time for lunch it seems," Healer Rogers says, sitting in a chair provided for him, grabbing one of Harry's hands. At Draco's glare, he says, "For support."

Draco doesn't believe that one bit, but lets it slide upon hearing that Harry will be awake. He instantly perks up, glad to finally be able to see Harry's eyes again. "I'm going to perform a basic vision correction spell before he does so that he won't need his glasses for the next few days as having them frame his ears would disturb the healing of his wound."

Michael does the spell and places Harry's glasses on the nightstand, taking Harry's hand again, much to Draco's dismay.

Kreacher appears suddenly with a lunch of assorted tea sandwiches and scones, bowing deeply to Draco. He distracts Draco as Harry opens his eyes. Draco only realizes Harry's awake when he feels a slight pressure in his hand. Harry's squeezing his hand.

Harry's squeezing his hand!

"Draco?" Harry asks for his fake boyfriend quietly, looking straight into Draco's eyes when he finds them. As soon as they lock eyes, Draco leans forward and captures Harry's mouth in his. They're an explosion of lips and tongue and passion as they kiss like they haven't in ten years.

Only when Harry groans does Draco pull back, thinking it's out of pain, but Harry whines when Draco's lips leave contact with his. "Dray… I wanna kiss you."

"Shh, Harry. They'll be plenty of time for that when you get better. You need your rest now," Draco says, kissing Harry's nose, entwining their fingers.

Harry finally notices Michael, who's still holding his hand eagerly. "Who are you?" he asks, staring at his hand in the other male's. He quickly pulls it out of the stranger's grasp, suddenly angry. "And why do you have the  _audacity_  to hold my hand with my boyfriend on the other side of the bed?!"

"Sorry, Harry—"

"Mr. Potter."

"What?"

"I never gave you permission to use my given name. You will address me as Potter or Mr. Potter, whichever you like," Harry says, surprising but satisfying Draco.

The healer is taken aback, but listens nonetheless. "Well, then, Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Michael Rogers from St. Mungo's. I was needed as a professional to help heal your injuries."

"I don't recall giving anyone other than Madam Pomfrey permission to do healer's work on me. While I thank you for healing me, I think she can definitely take it from here. I'd like you to leave."

"But—you still need certain potions from St. Mungo's—"

"Which I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can request herself. Now please, sir, I don't trust you, whether you healed me or not. I can tell Draco doesn't like you, and that must be off of something you did while I was unconscious. I would like you to leave me alone. Unless you'd want me to file a harassment lawsuit?" Harry asks innocently, causing the healer to send him a terrified look, but he doesn't answer.

"That's what I thought. Now get lost!" Harry says.

At Draco's proud look, Harry knows he did the right thing. "That man was just horrible," Draco says, laughing as Harry makes a grossed out face when Draco speaks about it.

"Ow… why does my head hurt so much?"

"That's kind of what happens when your Potions professor gets too angry," Draco says. All of a sudden, he hugs Harry, almost suffocating him.

"Draco, what's this about?"

"I was just so worried! I thought it was going to take so much more to heal you!" Draco exclaims, kissing Harry quickly.

"I'm fine, Draco! I mean, my head hurts like a bitch, but I've dealt with Voldemort. I can deal with this," Harry replies.

"Good," Draco says while grabbing a tea sandwich. "Because I don't intend on letting you go any time soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another kind-of filler chapter, but it's amusing. This story will pick up more in the chapter after this, so stick with me!

Chapter 9:

After lunch, Hermione comes to visit again, surprised when she sees Harry sitting up in bed laughing at something Draco's saying. Draco smiles fondly at the ebony-haired boy before turning to wave at Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey gave him some pretty strong pain potions… He's kind of crazy right now. It's adorable," Draco says, laughing when Harry pouts and sticks his tongue out at him, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

" 'm not cute, Dray. I'm sexy," Harry says, starting to move his hips sexually on the bed, his hands moving to the hem of his hospital gown and starting to pull it up, giving both Hermione and Draco a view of his plaid boxers and a peak at his abdomen before Hermione is shoving his hands away from his shirt.

"I'm sure Draco thinks you're very sexy, Harry. You don't need to show us," she says with a pointed look at Draco.

Harry gets annoyed with Hermione, saying, "I wasn't showing you! I was showing my boyfriend! He thinks I'm cute! I defeated Voldemort, I can't be cute!"

Draco cracks up, throwing his head back and laughing, his hands moving to his shaking belly. Hermione clears her throat angrily, making eye contact with Draco and tipping her head a little towards Harry.

"Sorry, Harry. You're very sexy. You're so sexy that I wish I could just take you right here in this hospital wing on that bed with everyone watching. I wish I could take you in the Great Hall in front of all the students and all the staff so that everyone would know that you. Are. Mine. And no one is going to take you away from me. There'd be a picture that would circulate around the wizarding world of you getting buggered by me and then no one would ever question our relationship again, especially not that stupid healer from this morning," Draco says possessively.

Harry's eyes dilate about halfway through Draco's first sentence and by the time Draco's done, Harry has a clearly visible erection. When Draco finishes speaking, Harry spreads his legs wantonly, moaning and taking Draco's hand, moving it to the tent in his boxers. "Please, Draco, please fuck me," Harry whines. He moves Draco's hand over his erection quickly, giving himself friction.

Draco laughs as Hermione sends the boys a disgusted look and she pushes Draco's arm away from Harry. "Harry, you know you can't engage in any strenuous activity until you're fully healed!"

"But Hermione! I'm horny!" Harry whines, writhing as Draco's hand moves away from his crotch.

Suddenly, a new voice fills the room. "I can help with that."

Draco whirls around in his seat faster than a Firebolt, glaring at the owner of said voice. Healer Michael Rogers steps out of the floo fully. At Draco's glare, he puts his hands up innocently. "Joking, guys. I'm a professional, and while you're boyfriend is one handsome piece of meat, that would be extremely uncalled for."

"I'm not meat, I'm sexy!" Harry yells.

"We know, Harry. Healer Rogers just doesn't know how to shut up," Draco says, glaring even harder at the healer.

"No, don't let him come over here, I don't like him. He called me a cow," Harry says, trying his best to look menacingly at the healer. "Well, technically he called me meat but cows make meat. I'm not a cow."

"I know, Harry. You're not a cow."

"I'm sexy," Harry wiggles again, grabbing for Draco's hand but finding it out of reach. He whines, but Draco doesn't comply.

"Honestly, Draco," Hermione says, pulling her wand out. "Do you want me to get rid of his… problem?"

At Draco's nod, Hermione ignores Harry's protests and waves her wand, deflating Harry's erection with a swish.

Tears instantly prick Harry's eyes when he realizes he isn't hard anymore. "Hermione! Where'd it go? Where's my penis?!"

Draco laughs, causing Harry to glare at him. "Draco! Why are you laughing! She made my penis disappear!" Harry breaks off to look desperately at his crotch. He thinks for a few moments before his eyes go as wide as saucers. "What if she gave me a- a va—girl parts?"

"Harry! For Christ's sake, I just made it flaccid! It. Is. Still. There!" Hermione exclaims.

Harry's eyes widen again at Hermione's words, his hands flying down to grasp at his now-flaccid cock. "Oh… But Draco was going to fuck me!"

"That could still be arranged," Draco says, his voice deepening, but a throat clears behind him. He turns around to find Michael Rogers still there. "What do you need?"

"I came to drop off some anti-inflammatory potions for Harry, so…" the man trails off as he hands Hermione the potions. "I'll just be off now."

The man floos away and Hermione calls Pomfrey out to administer the potions, which somehow end up making Harry even loopier. Hermione leaves to go to her afternoon classes with a kiss on Draco's cheek and a wave to Draco.

Harry turns to Draco with a smile on his face. He grabs the Slytherin's tie and pulls it towards him. "I really like your tie, Draco. Green and silver are so pretty together. Can I wear it?"

"What?"

"Can I wear your tie?" Harry asks. "Please? Pretty please? I really like your tie, Draco!" At Draco's reluctant look, Harry frantically racks his brain for something to convince Draco. "I'll give you a blowjob!"

Draco's eyebrows shoot up at this, sensing the potential of the situation. He unties his tie, handing it to the Gryffindor. Of course you can wear my tie for a blowjob, Harry. How could I say no to that?"

Draco hands his tie to Harry, who promptly ties it around his forehead like a hippy headband, smiling at Draco fondly. "Do I look pretty?"

"It looks very good on you, babe," Draco replies, his eyes alight with laughter. "Green and silver are definitely your colors."

"I should start wearing them more often! Can you take me shopping this weekend so I can buy these colors?" Harry asks excitedly. "I want pants and shirts and ooh, can you get me green and silver underwear, Draco?! I could wear it to match your tie! That'd be so cute, we could match! And I want a tie like this one! Can I keep it?"

"Sure, Harry," Draco laughs before kissing Harry's cheek.

"Hey, Harry?" someone asks from the doorway. The boys turn to see Neville Longbottom watching them. "Could I talk to you?"

"Of course, Neville! Do you like my tie? Draco gave it to me!" Harry says, beaming as he shakes his head, causing the tie to flap around.

At Neville's confused looks, Draco speaks. "The potions are making him crazy. I hope what you wanted to talk to him about isn't serious."

"Oh… it kind of is, so I guess I'll just ask him when he gets better," Neville says, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. He turns to leave, but Draco interjects.

I can't believe I'm doing this. "Why don't you stay and keep us company, Longbottom?"

"Um, sure," Neville says, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed as Draco. Harry stares at Neville mesmerized before Neville gives him a confused look, asking, "What?"

"You're actually really cute, Neville. No, not cute… Sexy. Like me! You know, if I didn't have Draco, I would totally love to get fucked by you," Harry says, leaning towards Neville. "Wait, are you a bottom, Neville? Bottoming is so fun, you feel so full. I love being a bottom, especially to Draco. He has such a big dick, you know. It matches his personality. I love it, though, just like I love Draco. God, Draco you're hot and Neville's hot and I'm hot. We should have a threesome. You wanna have a threesome?"

"No, thanks, Harry," Neville says, looking more than a little uncomfortable. "I just remembered I have Charms homework to finish, so I'm gonna… go…" With that, Neville runs out of the hospital wing.

Harry harrumphs before turning to Draco. "I wanna have a threesome, Draco!" he whines, "Like you can be buggering me while I bugger Neville. How fun would that be?!"

"Harry, I think we should keep sex between ourselves," Draco says.

"What if I said we could have a threesome with Blaise? He's hot," Harry offers.

"Harry, everyone knows Blaise is straight. He would not have a threesome with us."

"Maybe Seamus!"

"Harry!"

"Fine…"

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Later that evening, Madam Pomfrey wanes Harry off of the pain potions so that he isn't loopy anymore, much to Draco's dismay. He was starting to like Crazy Harry.

"Draco, please don't tell me what I did today. I don't want to know how much I embarrassed myself," Harry groans after taking the Slytherin tie off of his head. "I can't believe I wore this all day!"

"If I remember correctly, Harry, you also promised me a blowjob if I gave it to you," Draco says smirking.

"I wouldn't say that," Harry says. "I mean, I've never even given or gotten a blowjob before, I wouldn't know how…"

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going to hold you to the things you said when you were high off pain potions. Especially since you may have offered to have a threesome with Neville," Draco says, laughing when Harry turns beet red.

"Harry, that's so gay!" someone says. The boys turn to see Ginny Weasley strolling into the hospital wing, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She walks over and drapes herself on Harry, sitting on the bed uninvited and wrapping her arms around the boy. She kisses his forehead, eliciting a growl from Draco. Harry tries shifting away from her uncomfortably, but Ginny sees it differently.

"Harry, are you getting hard from my closeness? Let me help you with that," Ginny says, reaching her hand down under the covers and into Harry's boxers, wrapping it around Harry's flaccid cock. He flushes as Ginny slowly starts pumping her hand up and down his penis, but she gets no reaction other than Harry's awkwardness and Draco's anger.

"Ginny, please stop," Harry says, trying to push the girl away but to no avail.

Draco gets fed up with it and reaches over Harry to push the girl off the bed, finally getting somewhere. "What the fuck?" Ginny asks.

"He asked you to stop! He's gay anyway and has a boyfriend, you bitch!" Draco exclaims, climbing over Harry on his bed to glare at the Weasley girl.

"Harry is definitely not gay! If you had just given me a few more seconds, he would've been enjoying himself!" Ginny screams, attracting the attention of Madam Pomfrey, who comes out of her office.

"Harry is most definitely gay. Otherwise we wouldn't be dating and fucking frequently," Draco lies, adding, "Not only is he gay, but he's also a bottom. Sorry, Weaslette, but you'll never get anywhere with my Harry!" Draco yells, despite Pomfrey's warning glares.

Ginny scrambles off the floor, standing close to Draco and glaring at him, saying, "We'll see about that!" before storming out of the hospital wing.

Draco relaxes against Harry, wrapping his arms against the boy before kissing his forehead and saying, "I'm sorry I let that happen, Harry."

Harry kisses Draco, saying, "It's not your fault, Dray."

Pomfrey returns to her office after making sure everything was alright and turning out the lights in the hospital wing, seeing that it's now 9:15 PM.

Draco moves to get out of Harry's bed, but Harry pulls him closer. "Stay," he says before magically enlarging the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning, Draco is woken by the blinding light of the sun. He waits for his eyes to adjust before casting a quick tempus, finding that it's 6:30 AM. He's about to go back to sleep when he hears a moan from behind him and Harry wraps his arms around him, bucking his hips into Draco from behind.

"Drayy…" Harry moans, tightening his grip on the blond, pressing his hardness into the Slytherin's back unconsciously. Draco instantly becomes aroused as he turns to wake the Gryffindor up.

He decides to do this the interesting way and slowly moves under the covers so that his head is level to the tent in the Gryffindor's boxers. Draco slowly lowers the boy's boxers and his erection springs free. Draco moves his mouth to the head of Harry's cock, slowly letting his tongue graze the tip, swirling the head of Harry's cock. He lets his eyes trail upward as his tongue continues his ministrations, swirling and flicking, waiting until Harry, moaning and writhing while asleep, is just on the brink of consciousness before flicking his tongue into Harry's slit.

Harry cries out as his eyes shoot open. He looks down towards Draco, who winks, before he closes his lips around the head of Harry's cock, causing the boy to let out a long, drawn-out moan. He sucks shallowly before lowering his head to take the Gryffindor's entire length into his mouth.

Draco starts bobbing his head up and down the shaft, his tongue flicking around the head of Harry's penis every time he comes up. Every time Draco takes Harry's shaft into his mouth again, he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard. Harry bucks his hips into Draco's mouth uncontrollably, bringing his hands to Draco's head, entangling his fingers in the Slytherin's hair. Draco brings a hand up to fondle Harry's balls as they tighten, bringing the boy over the edge.

He comes into Draco's mouth, moaning Draco's name and closing his eyes in bliss as Draco swallows every last drop. Draco brings his mouth off of Harry's cock with a pop and straightens to kiss Harry, entwining their hands together, slipping his tongue inside the Gryffindor's mouth, giving him a taste of himself.

"I'm very disappointed in you boys," a stern voice says. The males quickly break apart, swiveling their heads to see an angry nurse watching them. "I thought I told you no strenuous activity!"

"Uh… we, just… I was just waking Harry up, Madam Pomfrey," Draco supplies, flushing embarrassed.

"That's not what it looked like from here, Mr. Malfoy. Kindly take yourself off of my patient. After that ungodly display, he'll need all the rest he can get." Pomfrey does a cleaning spell on the boys before walking closer to replace a mortified Harry's bandages.

Draco gets up quickly at the nurse's glare, moving to sit in the chair he's occupied for the past two days. "I don't think your presence here is necessary, Mr. Malfoy. Harry here will be leaving later today, and you can come back then, but I don't want to see you beforehand. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco nods. "Good. Be back at 2:30, Draco," Pomfrey says, sending a disappointed and unsatisfied Draco back to the Slytherin dorms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bold words are Parseltongue.

Chapter 10:

2:30 can't come quick enough for Draco. It's currently 1:00 and he's stuck in Potions listening to Shape's stand-in professor, Margaret Guile. The only thing keeping him remotely interested is the fact that the woman brings up Harry Potter almost as often as she says the word "potion." The lady has an obsession with the Chosen One, obviously not knowing the real Harry.

The first thing she says to the class was, "It's such a shame the Boy Who Lived can't be here today to share this class with us. Such a marvelous boy."

Draco almost gags at the excitement in the woman's voice as she speaks about how Harry will be returning tomorrow. We he rolls his eyes, Professor Guile looks at him before saying, "Draco Malfoy, why are you rolling your eyes? Surely you share my excitement at your boyfriend's return to classes and therefore to you as well?"

"I saw him this morning, professor. And I'd have to say, after the  _amazing_  blow job I woke him up with, I think he's a bit more excited to see me," Draco smirks, relaxing his posture a bit as he smugly crosses his arms.

Suddenly, the door opens and a latecomer walks in. Surprisingly enough, it's Harry Potter, who shouldn't even be out of the hospital wing, who walks in to take his seat next to Draco. "Harry, what are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be out until 2:30!"

"Madam Pomfrey got fed up with me asking her to get you back up there, so she let me leave to find you," Harry says, his eyes finding Draco's across the room. The two smile at each other before an awestruck Professor Guile speaks, gesturing to the seat next to Draco.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it is an honor to be teaching you. Please take your seat so I can start class," she says.

"About that… the only reason Pomfrey let me leave was because I kept bringing up how horny I was," Harry pauses and the class laughs. "So, could I just take Draco to a closet or something? And then we could come back when my… problem… is taken care of?"

Professor Guile is so embarrassed at having a student, no less  _Harry Potter_  asking her to leave class to engage is some sexual activity and then come back when they're done, all she can do is nod and allow the boys to leave.

Once Draco and Harry are out of the classroom, they both start laughing hysterically as they walk to an abandoned Potions laboratory. "So, what'd you get me out of Potions for? Not that I'm not grateful, but…"

Draco can't finish the sentence, because all of a sudden he's pushed against a table and being snogged intensely by the Boy Who Lived. "I wasn't kidding about being horny," Harry says in between heated kisses. He kisses the Slytherin's lips fiercely, shoving his tongue into the blond boy's mouth, eliciting a moan from him.

Suddenly, Draco flips them so that their positions are switched, with Harry now on the bottom and Draco in control. He pushes the Gryffindor so that he's laying on top of the desk, his legs spread so Draco can settle in the middle of them. Draco attacks the wanton boy's mouth in a frenzy of lips, tongue, and teeth. Harry's hands move to squeeze both of Draco's ass cheeks as Draco's right hand entangles itself in Harry's hair, the other under the Gryffindor's shirt, splayed out across Harry's abdomen. Draco moves his mouth slowly, gradually down until he finds it situated in the crook of the younger boy's neck. He licks and sucks and bites, making sure to leave a mark before continuing south.

Harry's shirt is pulled off of him by Draco as the blond moves his mouth down to close over a hot nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud, causing it to harden under the ministrations and causing Harry to arch his back and moan. "Draco, please… Draco, please touch me, touch me please!" Harry pleas when Draco's hand hovers over his bulge.

Draco doesn't comply, choosing instead to pull Harry's trousers and boxers down, slowly revealing every inch of Harry's long, hard, glistening cock. Harry hisses as the cool air meets his hot member. He looks pleadingly at Draco has the blond once again hovers his hand above Harry's aching erection. "Please!"

Draco obeys this time, bringing his hand down to teasingly fondle and caress each of Harry's balls before wrapping his hand one finger at a time around Harry's cock. He slowly moves his hand up and down Harry's shaft, allowing pre-come to gather around his thumb when he nears the head. He brushes the thumb over Harry's slit, causing the boy to groan and buck his hips into Draco's hand.

Harry whimpers as Draco suddenly takes his hand away, but is soon moaning again as Draco replaces his hand with his mouth, taking Harry's full length in without teasing the boy at all this time. Instantly, the heat becomes too much for Harry and he loses control of his hips, bucking ferociously into Draco's mouth, his cock hitting the back of Draco's throat at every thrust. Draco hums around Harry's cock before bringing a hand up to caress Harry's balls. He brings the other to one of Harry's nipples, tweaking and twisting it sensually, causing the Gryffindor to writhe and moan under him. Draco swirls his tongue around the head of Harry's cock, occasionally dipping it lower and sometimes pressing it into the slit, eliciting longer, louder moans from the Gryffindor. Draco looks up, smiling around Harry's cock as he takes him in fully again. They pair make eye contact and the sight of Draco sucking on his cock while torturing his balls with teasing little touches and twisting his nipples ever so slightly so as to give Harry the type of pleasure that's painful causes Harry to thrust even further into the boy's mouth. Draco's tongue finds Harry's slit at the same time as his hand gives a particularly hard tweak and his hand tightens just ever so slightly around a ball and suddenly, Harry's coming into his mouth and Draco's swallowing it all down without so much as a blink.

Draco puts Harry's now-flaccid cock back into his trousers before zipping them up and kissing his faux boyfriend, shoving a tongue past the boy's lips. Harry moans as he tastes himself before moving down himself to pull Draco's own trousers down and release Draco's heavy cock.

Harry and Draco lock eyes for a second and Draco nods smugly at Harry, giving Harry all the permission and encouragement he needs to close his lips around the head of Draco's cock, eliciting a moan from the older boy as Harry pulls as much of his cock as he can into the hot, wet cavern. Harry wraps his hand around what he can't fit in his mouth and moves it in time with his bobs. He swirls his tongue around the head of Draco's cock experimentally, trying it more when the older boy moans, trying to thrust his cock more into Harry's mouth. Harry almost gags, so Draco pulls back a little, apologetically. Harry smiles reassuringly around the boy's cock before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head slowly up and down Draco's shaft.

When Draco once again tries thrusting, Harry moves a hand to Draco's hips to keep them in place as his head begins to move faster. Harry listens to the sounds Draco makes, the groans and moans and little keens and whines, losing himself in the sensations of pleasuring the boy. He never realized it could feel  _this_  satisfying. He slowly, carefully moves his hand back to Draco's arse, wanting,  _needing_  to give the boy as much pleasure as possible.

Harry moves a hand to swirl a finger around Draco's hole, but finds himself thrown across the room by Draco's panicked magic. He looks at the scared Slytherin; his magic is creating a wind swirling around the room around him. Draco closes himself off against Harry, against the rest of the world. He puts his pants back on and runs to the corner opposite where Harry's standing, staring at him with fearful eyes. Harry tries getting close enough to Draco to comfort him, but Draco's magic lashes out at him, throwing him across the room again. Finally, Harry gives up, going to get someone to help him.

_What did I do wrong? Was I not good at giving blow jobs? Was I too eager, forceful? Did he get overwhelmed by too many things at once when I moved to his—that's it! He thinks I'm going to rape him. Oh, no._

Harry quickly runs out of the room, doing a quick  _tempus_  to help him figure where people are. 2:45; most of Draco's friends should be in the Slytherin common room by now. Harry quickly runs over to the tapestry guarding the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He turns to a nearby portrait of a snake for the password, hoping to gain its trust with the Parseltongue. " **Hello. Do you know the password? I seem to have forgotten it** _ **,"**_ Harry says, hopefully.

" **You may have the gift of Speech, but that makes you no less idiotic, boy** ," Harry winces as the snake reminds him of one snarky Potions master. " **The password is muggle-born.** "

 _That's ironic_. Harry snorts as he turns back to the tapestry, saying the password quickly. The tapestry moves to the side, revealing a small doorway. Harry goes through, quickly scanning the Common Room for Blaise, Theo, or Pansy before deciding none of them are there. He moves to go up to the dorms, ignoring the shouts and protests of the Slytherins. He wuickly finds the sixth year dorms, not even bothering to knock before entering. He looks in, quickly finding Pansy and Blaise sitting on a bed not far into the room.

"What's the meaning of this, Potter?" Pansy shrieks as a distressed Harry moves to talk to them.

"Draco. I—I did something bad, wrong, I didn't realize—" Harry pauses to take a breath as tears spring to his eyes. "I don't know how to get to him, how to fix this. Please help me."

Pansy's and Blaise's eyes widen as Harry allows one tear to escape his eye. "Show me where he is, Potter," Pansy says before jumping off Blaise's bed and following Harry out of the Slytherin domain.

When they reach the classroom and Harry let's Pansy in, and she gasps, turning to Harry. Draco is in the same position as before, curled up in a ball, staring off into space sadly, silent tears cascading down his face. "What the hell did you do to him?! I've never seen him this bad!"

"We were just—I was—I tried—look, I was giving him a blowjob and I wanted to make it even more pleasurable and so I just… reached my hand behind him and—"

"Potter, I cannot believe that even you are that stupid! Surely you know about his father?"

"Yes, I do… I thought that since Draco trusts me, he would…" Harry starts to say, but trails off as Pansy whips her head around to look at him menacingly.

"Draco trusted his father, too," she whispers furiously. "I trusted my father… Blaise trusted his uncle… Daphne trusted her aunt. It all starts with trust, Harry."

"I didn't realize…" Harry shakes his head dejectedly, tears falling down his face openly now that he sees how bad his boyfriend is.

Pansy moves over to Draco and Harry's surprised to see that Draco's shields allow her in. She encircles the terrified, shaking boy in her arms, cradling him, murmuring words that Harry can't hear into his ear, kissing his forehead sweetly every so often. Harry watches as she slowly calms her friend down enough for him to lower his shields and defenses finally.

She slowly leads Draco up and the boy finally looks at Harry, but when he sees him, it breaks Harry's heart. Draco looks so disappointed in him and still a little bit scared of him. Harry averts his eyes, ashamed, as Pansy leads Draco out of the room. Harry wants to follow, he wants to go and comfort the boy, he wants to apologize and take the boy back in his arms. He wants to be able to give him another blowjob without wrecking it. He wants to be able to comfort Draco without getting glared at by Draco. He wants Draco.

_Oh. My. God. I want Draco bloody Malfoy. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy._

_I'm in love with Draco Malfoy._

_Holy. Shit._

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Later that night, Harry cannot get to sleep. He tries to, he really does, but as he stares sadly and dejectedly at the ceiling, his mind is too overcome with thoughts to sleep.

_Is Draco ever going to forgive me? Did he actually think I was going to... do that? That I was going to rape him? Did he actually think I was like his father? Does he still trust me? No, of course he doesn't, Harry, don't be stupid! Draco's probably never going to forgive you! God, I hope he does. I need him to. If I ruined this-whatever it is we have going- it's going to break my heart. I can't do this on my own. I need Draco. I need to fix this._

Harry comes to a decision then and there. He's going to fix this. He determinedly gets up and puts on his shoes, planning to go to the Slytherin dorm and just talk to Draco.

He quietly gets up and slowly walks through the Common Room, not wanting to accidentally step on a creaky floorboard and wake anyone up. He finally makes his way through the portrait hole and slowly starts towards the dungeons.

_Dammit. I should've brought the map or the cloak with me._

Harry's extra-careful as he sneaks throughout the castle now, peeking around every corner, paranoid, before continuing around it. Eventually, he reaches his destination. He steps in front of the tapestry and says the password before sneaking in quietly into the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry slowly makes his way to the eighth year dorms, quietly cracking open the door and slipping in, making his way to what is hopefully Draco's bed. He leans over the sleeping boy, reaching a hand up to wake the boy gently when all of a sudden a cold voice breaks through the silence.

"You're not talking to him, Potter," Blaise Zabini says, wrapping an arm forcefully around Harry's bicep and pulling him painfully from the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy.

"I need to speak with him, Zabini," Harry whispers desperately.

Zabini sneers at him before saying, "I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to you again after what you did. You betrayed his trust, Potter. And that's the worst thing you could've possibly done."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Harry says but to no avail. Blaise shoves him out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him, locking and warding it behind him. Harry scratches against the door a few times hoping Zabini will take pity on him and let him in again, but he doesn't.

Eventually, Harry slumps defeatedly against the door, his body sinking to sit on the floor with his head leaning against the doorframe. "Please," Harry whispers before falling asleep against the door of the eighth year Slytherin dorm rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Harry wakes up the next morning surrounded by Slytherins. He looks around, confused for a second, before he remembers the previous day's events and groans. He still hasn't been able to fix things with Draco. Who he loves.

_Shit. Get your shit together, Harry. It's not even a real relationship, you shouldn't care that you aren't on good terms. I love him, I have to care! I love him. This is so weird._

"Trouble in paradise, Potter?" a fourth year teases, causing the crowd of Slytherins to laugh.

"Fuck off," Harry shoots back, but suddenly the door he's leaning against opens and he's pulled inside the room by a seething Blaise Zabini.

"I thought I told you to leave last night, Potter," he says. "You shouldn't be here, but Draco seems to want to talk to you. Try anything and you're dead."

With that, Blaise exits the room and Harry and Draco are left alone. Harry's eyes find the blond boy. They study each other for a few minutes; Draco's hair is unkempt and it's obvious he didn't get much sleep last night and whatever sleep he did get was restless. Harry steps closer to Draco, but the blond flinches and puts a hand out to stop Harry with a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Harry says heartbrokenly.

It takes Draco a long time to respond, but eventually he does. "I don't think I'll be able to trust you again. Not for some time at least. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and you weren't going to force me into anything, but right now I can't even look at you without getting scared. My brain just keeps replaying my father and what he did and matching it with yesterday and I don't know how to fix it. Yesterday shouldn't have even happened and I'm sorry it did. This isn't a real relationship, Potter. We've gotten carried away. From now on, I think it'd be best if we were only seen together when we need to be. We don't need to do anything behind closed doors, and we don't need to do anything other than kiss and hold hands in public. I'm sorry I got carried away with the scheme."

"Draco, please don't do this," Harry pleads. His heart feels like a fifteen-ton weight has just settled there, squeezing his heart until almost its breaking point. "We can get past this, Draco. We can get past this and then things can go back to normal."

"Exactly. We'll keep up the façade until my father's killer is found guilty and then everything can go back to the way they were. No harm, no foul, Potter. I think we need to break up for a few days, though. Just so I can get my bearings back."

Harry tries holding back his choked sob, but it comes out anyway. Draco whips his head up to make eye contact with Harry, who has tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry can't control himself anymore. Tears flow freely from his eyes, despite his efforts to control himself in front of the boy he loves, but he can't. He quickly turns around out of embarrassment and runs out the door and through the Slytherin Common Room, ignoring the laughs and jeers of Draco's housemates. He runs through the dungeons and stops in an alcove to catch his breath. He knows he can't go back to Gryffindor where he'd be pestered with endless questions by Hermione or ridiculed by Ron or Ginny. He goes to the only place he can think of: the Room of Requirement.

Thankfully, the Room of Requirement hadn't been completely damaged in the war, and therefore, it is still fully-functional. Harry paces three times, repeating  _I need some place to think_  over and over until finally, an intricate door appears. Harry steps in, finding himself in a small room with a fire blazing in the corner near a couch and a small coffee table. Harry moves to lay down on the couch, his anguish finally taking over and he lets his sorrow out completely.

As Harry lays, he sobs, horrifying, gut-wrenching, snotty, loud sobs that shake his shoulders and make him gasp for breath. His thoughts are a jumble of stand-alone ideas that have no particular order or pattern to them.

_What if this isn't temporary? God, Draco hates me. I almost raped him yesterday. Draco's scared of me; he can't even look at me. What am I going to do? Merlin, it's probably all over the school by now. Why does this feel like he actually broke up with me?_

_I'm so pathetic. It wasn't even a real relationship._

_But it felt real. To me, it felt real. Probably because I actually love Draco._

_Wait. I love Draco. I should be using that to my advantage. I should show the boy what he's missing._

_Except he can't even look at me. Oh God, he thinks I was going to rape him. He thinks I'm like his father. His horrible father, who raped him since he was ten and abused him physically and emotionally and ruined whatever chance I had with his gorgeous, amazing, intelligent, wonderful son. His son who he defiled and used for his own personal release and twisted sense of love and security._

_Draco thinks I would do that. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't know if he ever will again._

_I'm so fucked. The person I love is afraid of me and I'm sitting here sobbing about it like a little whiny baby._

_But I love him, and he doesn't love me back. And that fucking hurts._

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry doesn't leave the Room of Requirement until his stomach is growling almost constantly near dinnertime. He doesn't want to face the Great Hall, but he wants to see Draco.  _My Draco… No, not anymore, Harry. He was never yours. It was fake. It_ is  _fake. And this break-up is only temporary. Remember that_. Harry walks into the Great Hall, not even caring that the whole student body knows that the Boy Who Lived was dumped by an ex-Death Eater or that his eyes are still red and everyone can tell he's been crying.

Harry just looks forward, despite the sniggers he hears coming from the Slytherins. He finally arrives at his usual place and sits down, slumping in his seat as he looks at the food offered. Lamb. What they had the night he and Draco started the façade. Harry feels tears well up in his eyes as he stares at the meat, but blinks them away when he feels Hermione's eyes on him.

He looks up at her, seeing pity in her eyes. "I heard about what happened, Harry. Everyone says Draco walked in on you having sex with Zabini. I don't know where the hell they got that idea, but we've been denying it every chance we get."

"Thanks. I want to explain things to you, Hermione. Can we meet in the Room of Requirement after dinner?"

"Sure, Harry."

The pair return to their food and a few minutes later, Harry gets up to go wait in the Room of Requirement, heading towards the door. He reaches to open them when they push out towards him themselves. Two people are walking in; Harry looks up to see Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco awkwardly make eye contact for a second before Draco averts his eyes and Blaise coldly shoves Harry. "Watch where you're going, Potter."

Harry stumbles, but doesn't fall, quickly regaining his balance and walking out of the Great Hall, just in time for the tears to start.

When Hermione gets to the Room of Requirement, Harry's been there for a half hour. He cries for a little while, drowning in the sorrow and guilt over Draco before pulling himself together and forcing himself to stop crying.

"Care to explain, Harry? I thought things were going so well," Hermione says, concern etching itself into her voice.

"It is—was. Well, I was giving him a—you know, a blow job," Harry says awkwardly, ignoring Hermione's smirk, "yesterday, and I wanted to make it even better for him. So, I was going to finger his… arse… and he… got scared. I don't want to go into details because this is very personal for Draco, but his father did very bad things to him and it kind of triggered some memories."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. So, is the whole façade over?"

"No. The break-up is temporary. But I was really starting to think of Draco as a friend, and I think I may have ruined that."

Harry groans and puts his head in his hands despairingly. "Don't worry, Harry. Everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

When Harry returns to the dorms, Neville moves to speak with him, sitting on his bed.

"You okay, mate?" Neville asks and Harry nods.

Neville turns to return to his own bed, but Harry suddenly remembers something, saying, "Hey, Nev. What was it you wanted to talk about when I was in the hospital wing?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Harry. It can wait until morning. I don't want to keep you from sleeping."

"I wouldn't get any sleep anyway, Neville. Come on, talk to me," Harry says reassuringly.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but you're the only person that wouldn't laugh at me for telling you this stuff," Neville says, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You know I won't judge you no matter what, Neville."

"Yeah, um, Harry, this may seem a little weird to ask, but how did you know you were gay?"

Harry splutters, not expecting that question. He looks at Neville confusedly before answering, "I'm not really sure, Nev. It's just one of those things you really need to  _feel_. Some people take a lot of time to unravel it and others take what seems like no time at all. For me, I had a lot of time to think. Thinking really helps with it; there are so many factors to think about when figuring this kind of stuff out."

"I think I might be bi," Neville says, flushing hotly before continuing, "I mean, I like girls. I think they're cool and some of them have really nice bodies, but… well, when I walked in on you and Draco in the bathroom, I, uh… I sorta got hard."

Harry's eyes widen and he chokes on his own spit. " _Shit_ , Neville! Wow, what a way to find out. Are you sure you aren't just gay?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm bi," Neville says. He trails off and the Gryffindors sit in a companionable silence, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Eventually, Neville looks at Harry contemplatively.

Harry, realizing he's being studied, turns to Neville and smiles what he hopes is a reassuring, hopeful smile. "Neville? Is there are reason you're looking at me like that?"

"Oh, Harry I thought maybe—you know, since you have so much experience—maybe you could help me, um… be sure?" Neville asks awkwardly, looking away from Harry's surprised gaze.

Harry doesn't know how to respond, so he sits there speechless. "How?"

"How what?"

"How am I going to help you know for sure?" Harry asks.

"Well, maybe we could… kiss?"

Neville looks down after saying this, embarrassed to be having this conversation, sure he's going to be turned down. Of course, Harry surprises Neville, saying, "Sure. I could use a little stress relief."

"Oh! Okay…"

Neville takes a few deeps breaths before moving closer to Harry on the bed. Harry moves closer to Neville and soon the pair is just a few inches from each other. Harry looks Neville in the eye, asking, "You sure?" before getting a nod from the boy and continuing. Harry slowly leans closer to Neville and vice versa. Neville seems nervous and for a second, Harry thinks he's actually going to back out, but before he can, the raven's lips press down onto the brunette's.

Their lips move slowly together, and Harry brings his hand up to caress Neville's cheek, moving it to the back of Neville's neck, deepening the kiss. Harry's about to pull away when Neville moans quietly. Suddenly, Harry's encouraged to do more since Neville is quickly responding with enthusiasm. The boy entangles his hands in Harry's hair and Harry's tongue explores his mouth.

Neville moans again and Harry thinks about how good it feels to be kissing Draco again when he remembers that it's not Draco. He's kissing Neville.

Harry quickly pulls away, alarmed, causing Neville to whine but Harry ignores it. "I'm sorry, Neville. I'm so sorry. I can't do this, not right now. It's too soon after…"

"After Draco?" Harry flinches at Neville's use of the Slytherin's name but nods nonetheless, tears springing once again to his eyes. Neville, seeing the emotion in Harry's eyes, wraps his strong arms around Harry, cradling him, comforting him when his boyfriend won't.

"It's okay, Harry," Neville whispers, slowly rubbing Harry's back as Harry sobs into his shoulder. "He'll come back for you. He'll come back."

Harry sobs for about twenty more minutes before thanking Neville, slipping under his covers and falling asleep.

Neville watches the boy fondly as he gets ready for bed, remembering the kiss they shared.

_Yeah,_ he thinks,  _I'm definitely at least bi_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three days later, Neville is so distracted. In every class today, he can't concentrate, not with what he has on his mind. He keeps going back to that  _kiss_ , the kiss that he and Harry shared two nights ago in Harry's bed.  _God, it was so good._ Neville shakes his head, trying to get the memory off his mind, turning back to the hellebore he's currently supposed to be chopping for Professor Sprout. He cuts, bringing the knife down quickly and efficiently for a few minutes.

He looks up distractedly, his eyes making contact with the fine ass at the table in front of him; Harry. Absentmindedly, he continues chopping the plant while daydreaming about his friend, imagining what it'd feel like to have Harry's legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds into his tight arse.

All of a sudden, Neville brings the knife down without thinking and slices a gash down the inside of his right thumb. Blood pours out of the wound and onto the table as Neville curses loudly, catching the attention of Professor Sprout, who quickly makes her way over to her favored pupil.

"Oh, Neville, what has gotten into you?" she asks, surprised that her most eloquent student has managed to cut himself while doing a rather simple task.

"Sorry, Professor Sprout, I guess I'm distracted today," Neville apologizes sheepishly, accepting a towel from Professor Sprout and applying pressure to his injury.

"Harry, take Neville to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey to give him some salve for that."

 _Shit_ , Neville thinks, panicked.  _I just made a fool of myself in front of Harry! Now he's never going to want to talk to me!_  Neville inwardly groans as he and Harry make their way out of the greenhouse and start walking towards the school.

Harry studies Neville contemplatively before asking, "So, Neville, what's got you so distracted lately? I noticed you seemed distracted even in Transfiguration."

"Um…" Neville tries to think of an excuse, blushing.

Harry, being as smart as he is, figures it out. "Love problems, eh? You still need help figuring out whether you're bi or not?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual," Neville replies. "Thanks for helping me with that, by the way. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for, Nev," Harry says, smiling cutely at his friend as they arrive at the hospital wing. Harry opens the door for Neville as a faint blush appears on his face.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry walks out of the infirmary a half hour before dinner, leaving Neville behind. He's going to be out by the time dinner starts but Harry left to meet with Draco. The day before, Harry came to his room after classes, intending to go to sleep but instead finding a note on his bed that stated, "I think it's time we get back together. Meet me tomorrow in the abandoned Charms classroom at 6:30." There was no signature, but Harry knew it was Draco.

Harry opens the door to the room, finding Draco sitting calmly at a desk. He quickly locks and wards the doors as Harry moves to sit across from him. "Draco, I am so sorry," Harry says, looking around and remembering what happened the last time they were in this room. "I had no idea you would react that way. I just wanted to give you pleasure, but I went too far. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you, but I promise, Draco, I will. I don't want to lose you."

"I accept your apology, Harry, but I'm not sure if I can fully forgive you yet. I forgive you for trying to initiate something like that between us, but I'm not sure if I can forgive you for betraying me like that. You know what I've been through, Harry, what my father did to me," Draco starts, "Yet you still thought I would be fine with you doing that. Harry, this isn't a real relationship and we need to remember that. I do want to pursue a friendship with you when this is done, but I don't trust you enough to actually do real sexual things with you.

"We took this too far; we forgot this isn't a real relationship and it backfired on us. I couldn't look at you for a day and a half without thinking of my father. Now that I finally can, though, we need to fake getting back together, because otherwise we'll never make it through this trial of whoever killed my father pretending to hate each other."

Harry moves around the desk to be closer to Draco, holding his arms out for a hug. When Draco stands and moves to wrap his own arms around Harry's frame, Harry says, "Thank you, Draco. For forgiving me, even if you haven't forgotten. I want to restart this and keep a handle on things. What happened three days ago was uncalled for and we won't need to do anything like that now."

"We need a plan. We can't just be dating again all of a sudden," Draco says, pulling away from Harry.

"I have an idea," Harry says, quickly explaining the plan to Draco before calmly making his exit to go to the Great Hall, leaving Draco to leave a few minutes later.

When Harry gets to the Great Hall, dinner has already started and he makes his way to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Neville and across from Hermione.

Harry looks worriedly at Neville in his peripheral vision, not wanting to give Neville the wrong idea with what he's about to do, but when he sees Draco sit at the Slytherin table and give a discreet nod his way, he knows he has to do it. He sees Draco blatantly watching him, putting on a fake look of pure longing, much to Pansy and Blaise's dismays, who are both hoping that Draco will get over Harry. When Harry moves to sit as close as possible to Neville and Draco's eyes darken angrily, his friends realize that's not going to happen.

Harry groans inwardly as he slides closer to Neville, attempting to discreetly-yet-obviously flirt with his friend. Neville doesn't move, but looks over at Harry with a mixture of confusion and hope in his eyes. "Um, Harry?" he asks as Harry slides a hand up to sit teasingly on Neville's thigh. He looks across the hall, seeing rather than hearing Draco's growl. When Harry moves to whisper in a blushing Neville's ear, Draco stands angrily, starting to make his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"So, Nev, I was thinking we could explore the possibility of you being bisexual," Harry whispers, letting his lips only slightly touch Neville's ear, ashamed at himself as he realizes his friend is getting hard from his words. Neville tries ignoring his lust and turns to his food, flushing at Harry's words. He tries picking up some food with his right hand, but hisses as the fork makes contact with his injured thumb.

"Oh, sweetie, do you need some help with that?" Harry says, feigning innocence. He takes Neville's cutlery and cuts him a generous amount of chicken before slowly bringing the fork to his friend's mouth, noticing the way Neville's eyes dilate with lust as he slowly, sexually closes his lips around the fork.

Draco, who had furiously made his way across the hall, acts like he becomes outraged at seeing Neville flirting back with Harry, screaming, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend, Longbottom?" He catches the other students' attentions, at least the ones that weren't already watching the scene play out.

"Um, I, uh…" Neville stutters before Harry stands up to his defense.

" _He_ wasn't doing anything. That much was obvious to anyone who has eyes!" Harry yells, moving closer to his soon-to-be fake boyfriend again. "But I guess you don't, since you're a slimy, sneaky—"

"I do have eyes! It just so happens that  _I_ only have eyes for  _you_ , but I can see that's not the same case with you," Draco says, feigning hurt and betrayal. "It isn't, because unlike some people, you have no respect for other people and you think it's okay to flaunt your new boyfriends in front of your old ones just to make them feel like shit. Merlin, it's sickening watching you feed your fully-able  _fuck buddy_."

"We aren't dating  _or fucking_  and if you haven't noticed, he's injured! I was just helping a friend, Draco! Merlin, you always did get jealous over the smallest of things. You shouldn't even be getting jealous over this, it's not like we're dating still."

"I am getting jealous over this, because it fucking sucks seeing the love of your life  _feeding_  another person who just so happens to be flirting right back! It hurts, Harry, because you just want to flaunt yourself at me! You know I still love you, yet you decide you need to hurt me even more than you already did when you broke up with me! I can't take this anymore, Harry!"

Harry, whose features seemed to soften during Draco's little speech, moves a hand Draco's to cup his cheek. "You don't need to take it anymore, Draco. Can't you see I was only trying to make you do this? I know I acted mad at your jealousy, but honestly, Draco, it makes me so fucking hard. You do realize I still love you more than anything, don't you?"

Harry's barely able to ask that last question as Draco's lips cover his and all of a sudden, feelings are rushing back into Harry like a tidal wave. Adrenaline at the game and lies and publicity of it all, satisfaction at kissing Draco, the joy of being in a relationship no matter how fake it is, the passion that comes whenever he even  _thinks_  about Draco, the hope that someday Draco will feel the same way about him, and most of all, the love he feels for Draco, the love he's almost forgotten about and been able to ignore these past two days but which suddenly comes flowing back into him, reminding Harry that no matter how fake the relationship is, he loves Draco and the feeling of being in his arms will always be his favorite feeling out of all of them.

Harry moans, smiling into the kiss, as Draco slips his tongue past his own lips and into Harry's eager mouth. Harry tangles his hands in Draco's hair, ignoring the voice in his head telling him Draco's going to yell at him for messing up his hair.

Draco's hands slowly make their way to caress arse before he pulls away and smiles at Harry, who's lost in his own world, being reminded of why and how much he loves Draco, even though they've only  _really_  known each other for two weeks. "I love you, Harry," Draco whispers, nipping Harry sweetly on the nose.

"I love you, too, Draco," Harry says back as he allows Draco to pull him out of the hall and away from prying eyes, not seeing the look of utter anguish on Neville's face.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry and Draco spend that evening fucking like wild rabbits, or so their roommates think. In reality, they just spend it peacefully on Harry's bed with a locking and silencing spell on the curtains. They're both actually looking through the newest edition of "Quidditch Magazine." Well, Draco is. Harry is discreetly (or rather, not so discreetly) watching Draco, thinking about the kiss they shared earlier and wondering whether or not he'll be able to get any more anytime soon.

Draco looks up from his magazine, slightly annoyed and very bored, saying, "I have to pee."

Looking at him oddly, Harry replies, "So go to the bathroom. I'm not your keeper, Draco."

"I need to look like I've just shagged you senseless!" Draco says, beginning to take off his shirt. At Harry's widening eyes, he says, "For Salazar's sake, Harry, I'm just stripping to my boxers; I'm not actually going to fuck you!"

Draco tries making himself look like he just shagged his fake boyfriend, but it doesn't work very well. Harry looks at him speculatively before moving closer, saying, "We at least need to make out, Draco. They'll see through that."

Draco looks worried for a second, but then nods, giving his consent. Harry's lips find his and they move together, suddenly unsure of what would be acceptable to do or not. When Draco tentatively trails his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, the Gryffindor's resolve breaks. He lets out a soft moan and presses his body against Draco's, eager for more. Harry runs his hands up and down Draco's naked back, reveling in the feeling of the hot, bare skin against his fingers. He brings a hand to Draco's chest, tweaking a nipple as his lips move to Draco's neck, sucking and biting, making sure to leave a mark, before moving on to trail down Draco's shoulder and chest. Harry replaces the hand on Draco's hardening nipple with his tongue, eliciting a groan from the taller male as he swirls his tongue around his nipple, nibbling and sucking before pulling away as Draco moves his hands to the bottom of Harry's shirt, quickly pulling it over his head.

It's Draco's turn to suck on Harry's neck and down his body, leaving a trail of freshly made love bites down the Gryffindor's torso. He reaches Harry's groin and pauses, making eye contact with the boy before smirking and slowly lowering Harry's trousers. He teasingly fondles Harry's erect member through his boxers before bringing them down to Harry's thighs and licking one stripe up Harry's cock, causing the Gryffindor to keen, his back arching almost inhumanly.

Draco, much to Harry's dismay, then decides to pull away and slip out of Harry's bed and make his way to the bathroom, ignoring the smirks and giggles from Seamus and Dean who are the only two eighth year boys brave enough to stay in the dorm tonight.

Harry groans, following Draco after pulling his underwear back up around his erection. He quickly crosses to the bathroom, trying to ignore the comments about his erection from his roommates.

Once inside the bathroom, Harry turns to Draco, who's calmly strolling from a urinal and over to the sinks, pumping out soap from the dispenser and turning the sink on, making eye contact with Harry through the mirror.

"How could you leave me like that, Draco?"

"It's simple, Potter. I had to pee and we're not actually dating, so I had no obligation to make you come," Draco smirks, turning to exit the bathroom, leaving a baffled but still horny Harry Potter in his wake.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The next day came bright and early, annoying Draco, who barely got any sleep. He walks into the Great Hall with Harry at breakfast, grabbing the Gryffindor's hand and steering him towards the Slytherin table instead of the direction Harry was hoping they'd go.

"Draco, I don't want to eat there," Harry whines. "You're friends hate me!"

"Which is why I'm taking you to them so you can apologize for hurting me and then hope that Blasé doesn't hex your balls off," Draco snarkily responds.

"Potter," Blaise says, glaring at Harry menacingly when they arrive. "I'm surprised you're willing to show your face here after what you did to Draco."

"Zabini, I came hoping you could forgive me for what I did to Draco. I'm so sorry and I now realize I shouldn't have even tried something like that; I should have known before that Draco wouldn't take it well, but things got out of hand," Harry starts. "I've honestly hated myself these past few days, thinking that Draco wouldn't even be able to look at me again, but he can. I love him, Zabini, anyone can see that. He makes me happy and I can only hope that I make him happy. I think that since Draco has been able to get over what I accidentally did, you and Parkinson should be able to also."

Zabini studies Harry for a few moments before finally saying, "Alright. But if you hurt him one more time, I swear, I won't even care if he wants you back, I will find you and I will  _destroy_  you. Draco Malfoy is my best friend and no one hurts him, especially not those he loves and definitely not Harry bloody Potter. Is that clear?"

Harry is surprised at the malice coming from Blaise's voice and tries not to show how intimidated he actually is by the Slytherin, but fails when he swallows before speaking, rather shakily, and saying, "Crystal."

"Harry, it's okay. Blaise says that to all my boyfriends, no need to be so scared," Draco says, laughing at the flush appearing on the Gryffindor's face before leaning over and kissing each of Harry's cheeks. He wraps his left arm around Harry's waist, using his right arm to continue eating his toast, before saying, "Merlin, you're adorable when you blush, babe."

Neither boys notice the glares they receive across the hall from two plotting redheads or the hurt, teary eyes observing them from the Gryffindor table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the only reason I already have twelve chapters up is because I have posted these ones on fanfiction.net and so the rest of the chapters will not be posted until I write them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The next day, Saturday, Harry and Draco opt to spend it lounging around in the Gryffindor Common Room after lunch. Draco and Harry choose to take up a couch near a fireplace in a cozy little corner with Dean and Seamus in chairs near them, playing chess.

Draco and Harry are talking quietly near them, lying on the couch, Harry settled in between Draco's thighs, pulled flush against his chest. Draco looks around the Common Room pensively, seeing all the Gryffindors and wondering when he became so comfortable in this environment.

"Ginny Weasley is glaring at us," Draco chuckles, wrapping his arms around his fake boyfriend.

Harry just burrows back into Draco comfortably, closing his eyes against the warmth of the Slytherin, humming noncommittally. He turns around and straddles a surprised Draco Malfoy, grinding their hips together, bringing his mouth to his ear and whispering, "We should give her a show."

Draco moans as Harry bites down on his neck, his eyes closing against the sensation of Harry's sucking and nibbling. Wanting to be the person dominating, Draco quickly flips Harry over so that he's the one on top. He kisses Harry forcefully, shoving his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth, eliciting a groan. Harry's hands find the globes of Draco's ass and he squeezes them as Draco moves a hand under Harry's shirt, tracing the lines of his abs and slowly moving upwards to tweak a nipple, which hardens under the Slytherin's ministrations and Harry whines.

He rips his mouth apart from Draco's and Draco quickly moves to bite and suck on Harry's neck, making sure to leave a mark. "More, Draco, I need more!" Harry moans his back arching as Draco twists his nipple a certain way.  _A weakness_ , Draco thinks smugly.

"You want more? I'll give you more," Draco gasps, his breath hot on Harry's neck. He moves the hand not pleasuring Harry's nipple to the Gryffindor's crotch, palming his erection through his pants. Harry groans and lifts his hips, trying to get more friction from Draco. Draco unzips Harry's trousers teasingly slowly before slipping his hand into Harry's underwear, wrapping it around the boy's cock, eliciting a whinny from the Gryffindor. He pumps Harry's cock agonizingly slowly, causing the boy to writhe beneath him. Practically sobbing, Harry moans, "Draco, please stop teasing, I need release, please, God, please Draco." Draco ignores Harry's incessant babbling, but chooses to speed his hand up anyway, tweaking Harry's hard, rosy nipple at the same time he brushes his thumb over Harry's cockhead. Harry moans even louder this time, the sound going straight to Draco's cock as he kisses Harry, drowning out the sound of the Gryffindor's moans and whines.

Draco moves a hand down to fondle Harry's balls teasingly, his tongue slipping into to raven-haired teen's mouth, tangling with his own. Harry grinds his hips, searching for more friction and Draco moves his hand faster and faster. Finally, sensing Harry's impending release, he brings his thumb back up to the head of Harry's penis, pushing his finger slightly into the slit while doing that magical thing to Harry's nipple, successfully bringing the Gryffindor to orgasm as Harry's comes in his pants, moaning Draco's name loudly as he does.

Harry pants as he comes down from his orgasm, about to attempt to finish Draco off when he remembers that they're in the Common Room. He blushes furiously, looking around at his silent peers, ignoring the lust he sees in Seamus' eyes. He focuses on Neville, who's standing a few feet behind Draco, his hands clenched into fists, glaring at Harry.

"Why the fuck would you think you have the right to do that here? This is the Common Room, Harry! There are fucking first years here, not to mention no one really wants to see your boyfriend," Neville sneers, "getting you off!"

"Neville, what's wrong? I'll admit we should've done this somewhere else, but you're never like this," Harry says, getting up and wincing at the feel of the drying come in his pants, moving to stand in front of Neville.

"I  _wasn't_ like this before. I was a timid cunt but guess what, I'm not anymore. You thought you could use me for your sick, twisted games, but you can't. I'm finally taking control and standing up for myself."

"Good for you, Neville! I'm proud of you," Harry says, but it's the wrong thing to say.

"Fuck you. You made me like this, Harry. You used me to get back together with Draco and you made me realize that I'm a prissy pushover. You can't keep on walking all over me, Harry, I won't allow it anymore," Neville says angrily, surprising Harry with the amount of malice in his voice.

"Neville, I'm sorry, I thought you understood—"

"Understood what? The fact that you're an utter asshole? Or that you may have kissed me but that doesn't even change anything between us and I'm still your friend that you only keep around in case you need something from me?" Neville says, angrily pushing Harry back towards the couch and furiously storming out of the tower.

Harry sighs, turning back to Draco, reaching for the Slytherin for comfort, but Draco pulls away. "What?"

"You kissed him?" Draco asks, hurt and confusion evident on his face.

"It didn't mean anything, I swear," Harry begins, but Draco holds up a hand to stop him.

"When? When did you kiss him?"

"The day we broke up. I swear, Draco, nothing happened when we were together. You have to believe me!" Harry exclaims, tears coming to his eyes but not yet falling. "Please believe me. I can't lose you again."

Draco takes pity on Harry and scoops him up into his arms, kissing his forehead. "I believe you, Harry. I can't lose you either. Just don't fucking do it again."

"I won't, I promise. I promise."

"Good."

The boys turn to the rest of the Common Room, Draco scanning the crowd, seeing Ginny and Ron glaring at him, while the rest of the Gryffindors have a mixture of lust, confusion, or disappointment on their faces. "Sorry about that… display… um, we'll just go," Harry says, taking Draco's hand and pulling him towards the portrait to leave, but Ron blocks their exit, pointing his wand in Harry's face.

"You two queers are going nowhere," Ron sneers.

"Oh, really, Weasley, you think you can take down the Boy Who Lived? Sure," Draco says, sneering right back at him.

"Shut it, Malfoy! You don't have any jurisdiction here! This is lion territory. And unfortunately for Harry, he's finally pushed me over the edge with that  _disgusting_  display of how much of a fag you really are," Ron smiles cruelly and smugly, but his words enrage Harry, who pulls his wand out of his pocket and aims it at Ron's face, Draco following suit shortly after.

"You're going to regret saying that, Ron," Harry growls, a jinx on the tip of his tongue, but he opts instead just to punch Ron, putting his wand down and bringing his fist up against Ron's face, resulting in a satisfactory crack. Ron brings a hand up to his nose and pulling it back, finding blood.

"Fuck, Potter!" Ron says. "I didn't realize you had it in you! I think you broke my nose. Maybe you aren't as much of a fairy as I thought."

This time, Draco gets mad, but he doesn't punch Ron. Instead, Draco jinxes Ron with a rather powerful Langlock jinx, effectively gluing the redhead's tongue to the roof of his mouth. Enraged, Ron turns and storms out of the portrait hole, heading to the infirmary.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

On Monday, Harry and Draco enter the Potions classroom and take their seats, pulling out their cauldrons. Harry looks around the classroom as the rest of the eighth years taking the class file in. "It's been a week since Snape attacked me," Harry says objectively.

Draco puts a calming hand on Harry's knee as Professor Guile walks in, her eyes scanning the room and sparkling when she sees Harry. "Hello class," she says, too enthusiastic for a Monday morning. "Today we will be brewing amortentia. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Immediately, Hermione's hand shoots up, followed by a few other students'. Guile calls on Hermione, who give a textbook definition of the potion and its effects, explaining how it smells of one's three biggest desires, asking why they're brewing it, since it is one of the potions not allowed to be brewed by students.

"Oh, well, we aren't going to be using it, so it's perfectly safe," Guile responds, a suspicious glint in the thirty-three year-old woman's eyes. "Now, get to work!"

Draco turns to Harry, telling him to go get the ingredients stated on the board while he gets the necessary tools from his bag. Harry returns, dropping the ingredients onto their table. He starts slicing an Angel's Trumpet as Draco pours the honeywater into their cauldron before turning the burner on high, waiting for it to boil. When it does, Harry puts the slices of Angel's Trumpet into the mixture, stirring three times clockwise and once counterclockwise until it turns a nice periwinkle. They let it boil for five minutes while Harry chops Moondew stems.

"Harry, you're doing it sloppily," Draco says, annoying Harry.

"Well, if you can do it any better, why don't you?" Harry snaps, but continues his inconsistent chopping.

Draco moves behind Harry, bringing his hands around the younger male's body to guide his hands, chopping the Moondew much more efficiently. "See? It's not hard," Draco says before placing a sweet kiss on Harry's neck, causing a shiver to be sent down Harry's spine.

"Draco…" Harry whispers, about to say more, but Professor Guile interrupts the fake couples' moment.

"Boys! I know you're romantically involved with each other, but you need to keep an eye on your potion! Your five minutes needed as the Angel's Trumpet and honeywater boil are almost up, and letting it go on for more than that could be disastrous," she says with a glare specifically aimed towards Draco. When she turns to Harry, she's all smiles again. "Wonderful chopping, Harry! That Moondew stem is perfect! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

She walks away, leaving a grumbling Draco and a befuddled Harry at their table. Draco recovers first and quickly drops the Moondew stem into their potion, stirring the required times and then pouring in the Syrup of Hellebore, the potion turning the required pastel purple, well on its way to the desired light pink.

"She knows it was you doing the chopping!" Harry exclaims as Draco starts stirring fifty times, alternating between clockwise and counterclockwise.

"Harry, I don't care that she gave you the credit. Snape will just give more points to Slytherin when he finds out about it," Draco says disinterested.

"But it's not fair! Just because I'm the 'Chosen One' or some shit like that, she's giving me special treatment! That's not right!"

"Harry, can we just get this potion over with? She's only going to be here for two more weeks and then it'll be back to the Slytherin-favoring Severus Snape. There's no reason for you to be going on like this," Draco admonishes, turning to accept the Nux Myristica powder from Harry and pouring the correct amount into the potion. "Just let it go."

Harry hmphs but doesn't comment anymore, accepting the fact that Professor Guile isn't their permanent professor. He begins chopping Lovage, this time less sloppily, dropping it into their potion without comment. The next part of the potion is the most crucial, as the last ingredient (boomberry) needs to be added after precisely five minutes just as 150 turns clockwise and 150 turns counterclockwise are completed; the turns need to be expertly timed so that they end right on the five-minute mark, so Harry leaves this part to Draco while he waits. When Draco finally adds the boomberry, he holds his breath, crossing his fingers for it to work, until finally the potion turns the correct color (bright pink).

"Yes!" Harry exclaims, as Draco kisses him passionately. "See, we do make a great team, babe!"

"No PDA in my classroom, boys," Professor Guile suddenly interjects coldly, surprising the faux couple with her icy tone.

"Sorry, Professor Guile," Harry says sheepishly. "We were just so happy that the potion was correct."

"No need to apologize, Harry! Anyone could see that it was  _Draco_ ," she sneers when she says his name, "was the one initiating the display. Twenty points from Slytherin."

"That's not fair!" Harry argues.

"Of course it's fair. If a Slytherin initiates ungodly displays of affection while in class, it is my duty to punish them however I deem fit," Guile states, her sneer disappearing when she talks to Harry.

"Harry, just let it go," Draco says, obviously annoyed but not willing to risk anymore points being taken from his house.

"Listen to your boyfriend, honey." Guile sniffs the boys' potion, inhaling deeply and sighing in contentment when she finishes, saying, "Vanilla, chai tea, and Black Orchid cologne. Harry, this potion is perfect! Great work! Five points to Gryffindor for your effort."

Harry grumbles but doesn't say anything about the lack of points given to Slytherin, opting to turn to Draco to whisper, "Black Orchid is the cologne I wear. What a coincidence, eh?"

"That's unnerving, Harry. I'd be careful around her if I were you," Draco says, but Harry just shrugs the warning off, instead moving forward to smell the potion himself.

"Broom wax, treacle tart, and—" Harry abruptly cuts himself off as he realizes what he's smelling.  _Draco Malfoy can't honestly be the third scent I smell in Amortentia! Well, I do love him…_

"What?"

Harry blushes before answering, "I can't put a name to it."

Draco gives him an odd look before smelling the potion himself, saying, "Green apples, sugar quills, and—" Draco looks away, embarrassed and alarmed.

"Draco… Please tell me?" Harry says, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"It's embarrassing!"

"Please?" Harry asks one more time. "You know if you don't tell me, I'll just tell everyone it's something stupid like Hagrid's hut."

Draco's eyes widen and Harry laughs. "I thought you were above blackmail, Potter."

"Not if I really want something. You know, the sorting hat did want to put me in Slytherin."

"Impossible!" Draco gasps.

Harry nods. "I'll tell you about it if you tell me your third scent."

Draco gives up, whispering as he looks at his shoes, saying, "The Gryffindor common room."

"What?!" Harry could be heard laughing all the way down the hall.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

That evening, Draco opted to spend time with the Slytherins without Harry, so the Gryffindor was sent back to the lion's den alone. He spent time with Seamus and Dean in the Common Room, playing exploding snap until he saw Neville make a hasty escape into the dorms. He quickly says good-bye to his friends and follows the brunet up the stairs.

When he reaches the eighth year dorms, he goes straight to Neville's bed, saying, "Neville, I'm so sorry about this morning and on Thursday. I shouldn't have used you to make Draco jealous. It was wrong and you're my friend and it sent the wrong signals and I'm sorry."

"Thanks for apologizing, Harry," Neville says, his eyes still a little cold when they look at the raven-haired Gryffindor. "I still can't forgive you, though. There are things that play into this situation that don't appear on the surface."  _Like how I_ like _you, you prat._  "These things prevent me from forgiving you, but I'll work towards it."

"Thanks, Nev. You're a good friend." Harry goes to his bed, opening the curtains and finding a box containing a chocolate frog placed on his pillow. He picks it up, finding a note attached to it.  _ **Thought you'd want something to keep your mind off our distance tonight. Yours, Draco.**_

_Did Draco really give this to me? Does this mean he likes me?_ Harry thinks, hopefully, while pulling the chocolate frog out of the box, biting its head off before it has the chance to jump away. He chews away happily, quickly finishing the chocolate frog before going to the bathroom to throw the box and wrapper away, fondly placing the note on his bedside drawer.

On his way, Harry passes Seamus, who asks him if he has any more frogs, which he promptly replies no and that Draco gave him the one he ate. Upon coming out of the bathroom, he feels odd.

He feels empty, like he's missing something. Like someone isn't there with him who should.  _Draco?_  his mind supplies, but Harry finds himself gagging at that suggestion. Confused, Harry runs down a list of people he could possibly be thinking about. When he finally does, the potion he ingested has him fully under its effects. He smiles, giggling at Seamus, before skipping over to his bed.

"Did you know that I'm in love?" Harry says happily, sitting on the foot of Seamus' bed.

"Uh, yeah, mate. With Draco, I think everyone knows you're in love with him," Seamus replies, confused.

Harry's nose wrinkles as he thinks of Draco. "Ew, no, not with him! With Margaret!"

"Who the bloody hell is Margaret?" Seamus says, waving his hands in front of Harry's face since the boy's started staring off into space thinking of his love.

"Margaret Guile! She's beautiful, amazing, lovely. I want to see her, why isn't she here?"

" _Professor_  Guile?" Seamus asks, incredulously.

"You know her?! Can you take me to her?" Harry asks, suddenly excited and bouncy.

"What the fuck was in that chocolate frog?" Neville asks.

Seamus just shakes his head, hoping his friend can get over this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_Previously in Alibi:_

" _Margaret Guile! She's beautiful, amazing, lovely. I want to see her, why isn't she here?"_

"Professor _Guile?" Seamus asks, incredulously._

" _You know her?! Can you take me to her?" Harry asks, suddenly excited and bouncy._

" _What the fuck was in that chocolate frog?" Neville asks._

_Seamus just shakes his head, hoping his friend can get over this._

"Harry? What is wrong with you?" Seamus asks.

"Nothing's wrong with me! How could you think that? I've found the love of my life, and you think there's something wrong with me! Margaret wouldn't think so!" Harry defends himself. "Maggy would love me; she would cherish me like I love her! You guys are horrible friends!"

Harry pouts, crossing his hands over his chest and glaring at Seamus, who promptly starts laughing with Neville, who'd walked over earlier to see what was going on.

"Stop laughing at me! Maggy wouldn't laugh at me! I'm going to find Maggy!" Harry hmphs and walks out of the room, heading for the North Tower, where he knows the guest rooms are. Seamus and Neville smartly follow Harry, catching up with him and trying to convince him to go to someone who can help him fix this.

"Why don't we go see Draco, Harry? Your  _boyfriend_?" Seamus asks, hoping to get Harry's thoughts away from his professor. He'd managed to figure out that a love potion was in the chocolate frog and is now trying to get Harry somewhere he can stay until it wears off.

"No, Seamus! Why would we take him there?" Neville says, not wanting  _his Harry_  to be protected by his boyfriend but wanting Harry to be protected by himself. "Malfoy would just get mad and jealous! We should just take him back to Gryffindor and let it wear off."

"Well we can't argue about it, it's after curfew. We don't want to get caught," Seamus says, running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Why don't you just take me to Margaret? I want my Maggy!" Harry whines, grabbing Seamus' arm and pulling him more towards where Professor Guile's rooms are.

"We can't, Harry. We need to wait for this to wear off," Neville says.

"I don't want it to wear off! I want Maggy!" Harry yells and then, ignoring Neville and Seamus' shouts, runs down the hall on his way to the North Tower guest rooms, leaving his two friends.

"Neville, you follow him; I'm going to get Draco somehow, he's going to want to know about this," Seamus says, running off in the opposite direction heading towards the dungeons.

When Harry reaches Professor Guile's rooms, the door is open already. He runs in to find the woman on a couch in a big living room, a glass of wine in her right hand. "Hello, Harry."

Harry instantly runs to the woman, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her neck, ignoring the hair that found its way into his mouth. "Oh God, Maggy, I've been trying to reach you all night. My friends are horrible; they tried keeping me from you!"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry you had so much trouble finding me! I promise, that will never happen again!" Margaret exclaims, running her hands up and down Harry's back in a comforting manner.

"I'm just so glad I was able to get away. I love you so much!" Harry says, and then Margart's lips are on his and she's pushing him down into the couch. Neville walks in through the open doorway, stopping halfway into the room. He's completely disgusted at the display, not believing a professor would have the audacity to do something like this.

"Um, guys?" Neville tries getting the kissers' attention, even going so far as to shake Harry's shoulder, but they're in their own separate world.

Harry's hands entangle themselves in Margaret's hair and he moans as Margaret explores Harry's torso. But when she brings her hand down to palm Harry's cock through his jeans, Harry suddenly pauses.

"No," he whispers, pushing her hand away and scrambling to get away from Professor Guile. Seamus arrives with Draco as Harry's clambering off the couch. Harry runs to Draco, hurling himself into the Slytherin's arms, saying, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear, I had no idea what I was doing! It was all her, I swear!"

Draco rubs the Gryffindor's back soothingly, glaring at the baffled professor still seated on the couch. "I know, babe, I know. It was all her and that potion."

"I don't understand—" Professor Guile starts, but Draco interrupts her, angry.

"You don't understand what? That using a love potion to actually compel someone to be with you is illegal, especially if that potion is verbotenly brewed by eighth year students and given to one of those students? And not only was it given to a student by a professor, no less, but it was given to Harry Potter. The boy can throw off the imperius curse, for Merlin's sake!" Draco spits at her. "You think he'd be with you when he's able to throw off just about everything, no matter how perfect the potion is. Salazar, you're pathetic, Guile."

Professor McGonagall, whom Neville had left to get, arrives then. She walks in and glares at Professor Guile, asking for Harry's story. When he finishes summarizing what happened, Minerva turns to Margaret. "I'm sorry, Margaret, but I can't keep you here as a teacher or as a guest. I don't think Harry is going to press charges, but if he does, there would be circumstantial evidence against you and you could possibly find yourself in Azkaban for a few years for this, as it could be seen as sexual assault and mind coercion, which is extremely illegal as the only thing its mainly used for is charges involving imperius."

When Guile hears this, she worriedly looks at Harry, who shakes his head while glaring at her. "I'm not pressing charges but only because nothing really happened. Had you done anything more, I would be."

"Harry, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm going to have to bring Professor Snape back from his suspension early; sadly, we don't have any more Potions substitutes," McGonagall says.

Draco scowls upon hearing that the man who hurt Harry is going to be back sooner than they thought and Harry's eyes flicker with worry for just a second but then they are back to their hard, brave mask that they were before.

He nods, telling McGonagall that he'll be fine and McGonagall waves the four teenagers off, turning to reprimand her now-former colleague.

Seamus and Neville walk ahead of Harry and Draco, silent until about halfway to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Draco had paused when the Slytherin had to break away from the Gryffindors' path, so Seamus and Neville are alone.

When Seamus speaks, he's quiet at first, contemplative. "So much happened today. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, after this morning, you had me worried."

Neville nods, saying, "Yeah. It's just hard, seeing them together, after being used like that by Harry. I thought that he actually wanted me, especially after Thursday when he kissed me. He was flirting so obviously and when I found out he was only doing it for Draco, it hurt."

Tears fill Neville's eyes as he thinks of his friend's betrayal and Seamus takes his hand, pulling him over so they're sitting on a bench. "It must have been hard this morning, watching them and thinking about what he did."

"I really thought I had a chance, you know? He was broken up with Draco and was displaying feelings for me. I thought my luck had changed, but it just got worse." Tears flow freely now from Neville's eyes and Seamus quickly reaches up, wiping them away.

"Shh, baby, please don't cry! You're beautiful face shouldn't be marred by tears," Seamus whispers, pulling Neville's face so that he can look into his eyes. "You know, I would  _never_  betray you like he did. I'd treat you like you deserve to be treated, like an angel."

"Seamus…" Neville starts, but he's cut off when lips meet his own. It's sweet and chaste, not unlike the kiss he and Harry shared, yet completely different. While the kiss with Harry was unfeeling and purely sexual, this one is filled with passion and desire; the one with Harry was just simple, this one leaves Neville with stars dancing behind his eyes as sparks fly while they're lips and tongues dance with fiery passion.

The kiss is everything Neville could ask for and more; it's like one million fireworks go off inside both boys' brains as they make their passion known to each other and Seamus fills Neville with the warmth of love that Harry would never have been able to do. Neville whines at the loss when Seamus pulls away, but seeing the fondness in the other boy's eyes and the smile on his kiss-swollen lips, Neville is instantly overjoyed. Someone loves him, someone wants him. That's all he's ever asked for, and his wish is finally granted.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

While Seamus and Neville were finding out their place with each other, Harry and Draco were talking quietly, seated on the stairwell near the Great Hall. "Are you sure you're okay, Potter? I mean, we aren't actually dating, but that woman drugged you, and you're my friend; I was worried."

"I'm fine, Draco. I broke away from the trance she had me under just in time. She put her hand on my dick, and I think that made me realize I didn't actually want her advancements," Harry says, shuddering as he remembers Guile's sloppy kisses and her wandering hands.

Seeing Harry's shudder, Draco pulls the other teenager into his arms. "I was just so worried. What if Seamus and Dean weren't with you? What if it didn't wear off? If you had gone further, if you had gone all the way, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself. I know we aren't actually dating, but I care about you, Harry. You're my friend and I don't want anything like that happening to you. Having sex with someone who's under a love potion is the equivalent to rape, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Nothing happened, Draco. You can calm down," Harry says, moving a hand to Draco's bicep, reassuringly squeezing the Slytherin's arm. "She didn't do anything."

"I just can't stop thinking about what  _could_  have happened. It would've been horrible, Potter. You would've lost your virginity to a thirty-three year-old woman who doesn't even love the real Harry Potter," Draco shudders.

"Don't think about that, Draco, or you won't stop beating yourself up over it. Nothing happened, I'm fine, it's okay."

"When are things ever going to stop happening to you, Potter?" Draco says, suddenly changing his mood and chuckling.

"Probably never, considering I am the 'Boy Who Live Twice' after all. People either want me or they want to be me. As much as I hate it, it's a fact of life, and I'll just have to deal with it," Harry says with a sigh.

"I can't believe I ever thought this year would be a quiet one. It's only three weeks into the semester but so much has happened already! My father was murdered, my uncle beat up my fake boyfriend, we broke up, you have two crazy redheads after your arse and the whole of the Wizarding World probably hates me for 'deflowering their little Golden Boy.' And now this!" Draco exclaims, throwing his arms up. "It's horrible, the amount of stuff I've had to go through just because I chose to fake date the illustrious Harry Potter!"

"Hey! I'm not all bad! I'm pretty hot, you know!"

Draco smacks his arm before standing up, waving good-bye, and heading towards the Slytherin dormitory.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Later that night, Harry lies awake in bed, unable to get to sleep. His thoughts are too jumbled, too heavy. They weigh on his brain like the world on Atlas' shoulders.

_Draco and I were really comfortable with each other earlier. Does that mean anything? Or does that just make us friends? I already knew we were friends; I don't need to know that. I don't need or want friendship. I want a relationship, I_   _want Draco. Fuck, I_ need _Draco. He's my life, my everything._

_But I'm just a friend to him. Just a friend who he happened to choose to be his fake boyfriend. Just because the world thinks we're fucking twenty-four/seven doesn't mean we actually are. It doesn't mean he actually has feelings for me._

_I feel so pathetic, the way my heart clenched every time he reminded me that our relationship is fake. How my heart practically exploded with despair when he didn't just come out and tell me he reciprocates my feelings._

_But he cares for me. He told me he_ cares _for me. That means something, right? It has to, I need it to mean something! Every time he told me he cares, every time he told me he was worried for me, I couldn't help but think about the way he kisses me. He can't fake kisses, not the kind he gives me. It's extremely evident he cares. The thing is, does he care about me as a friend, a brother, or a lover? Hopefully the latter, but I'll never know._

_I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm so fucking cowardly. It's so pathetic how scared I get when I'm around him. How my heart races when he's near me, how his cologne sets me on edge with anticipation, how his face lights a fire in my heart only he would have the ability to put out. I'm never going to be able to talk to him about my feelings, about how I love him. He's never going to reciprocate my feelings and I just need to deal with it. No matter how much I hate it, it's not going to change. He's Draco_ fucking _Malfoy, he's not going to fall in love with a sodding Gryffindor, let alone_ me _._

_I wish he would though._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The next morning, Seamus insists that Harry needs to visit Madam Pomfrey to make sure nothing extensive and long-term results from the amortentia given to him. Despite Harry's protests, Seamus and Neville practically drag Harry to the infirmary and throw him onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey scurries out when she hears their voices but calms when she sees Harry, already knowing about the situation last night and hoping he'd have the sense to come visit her.

When she reaches Harry's bed, she frowns at the scowling boy, turning to his friends. "You boys are very smart to have brought him to me. Who knows what else that woman could have put in that chocolate frog! I'm a little disappointed I wasn't made aware of the situation until this morning when the headmistress visited, but you're here now so I can deal." The healer pulls out her wand, performing a diagnostic spell. She is about to inform Harry that Professor Guile wasn't dumb enough to have put another potion in the chocolate and that he's free to go when the doors slam open, and in runs a very distressed Draco Malfoy.

He runs straight to Harry's bed, taking the Gryffindor's hand and kissing it sweetly, worriedly saying, "I heard you were in the hospital wing and I came as soon as I could. Why are you here, what's wrong? Did that vile woman do something else to you? Are you hurt?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please desist your incessant babbling," Poppy Pomfrey scolds. "Mr. Potter merely came up so I could cast a few minor diagnostic spells to make sure Professor Guile did not try anything even more malicious last night."

Harry sees Draco sigh in relief as he climbs out of the bed, taking the Slytherin's hand as they walk to the Great Hall fro breakfast. They don't see many people milling about the hallways, since most everyone is at breakfast, but those they do see give Harry odd and questioning looks. The latest gossip concerning Harry and a certain potions substitute somehow managed to circulate overnight… or perhaps just to a certain journalist who can't resist a story.

Hermione huffs when Draco and Harry sit across from her, shoving  _The Daily Prophet_  in the boys' faces. "The  _nerve_ of that woman! I can't believe she'd be able to print such lies, such—"

Hermione, calm down! I'm sure it isn't too bad," Harry says, chuckling as he takes the newspaper from his friend.

**Potions Stand-In Seduces Golden Boy**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**My dear readers, as much as it pains me to tell you, the heading is true. An unnamed source informed me that Harry Potter (18) was caught sneaking in to the guest rooms of none other than substitute potions professor, Margaret Guile (33). Potter's friends and house mates, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom (both 18), had followed him out of the safety of Gryffindor Tower after curfew, intent on finding where their hero has been going after hours. As it turns out, they were following young Harry to his professor's quarters. Harry Potter and Margaret Guile were caught kissing, and I've been told by my source that Ms. Guile's hands were in a very private place on Potter's body.**

**What's Harry Potter's defense? A love potion. The Boy Who Lived has claimed that Margaret Guile put a love potion in a chocolate frog supposedly left to him by his adoring boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Do I believe that story? Not one bit. Dear readers, it seems highly unlikely that a chocolate frog given to Harry from Draco would actually be from someone else, as the couple have been seen recently very close to each other, especially after their recent break-up (for details, see page D4).**

**What seems more likely is that Potter came up with this ridiculous excuse after his illicit affair with his teacher was found out. This leaves me wondering, as this relationship would not only be illegal but Harry would be going behind his loving boyfriend, Draco Malfoy's, back. This reporter would like to know what exactly Draco Malfoy believes and what exactly Draco Malfoy will put up with any longer. As we all know, Harry Potter was seen having numerous dates with a few females at Hogwarts over the years, including Cho Chang (19) and Ginny Weasley (17). Knowing Harry Potter has had relations with three women has this reporter thinking. Is Harry Potter really gay? Does he really love Draco Malfoy as much as he says he does? And lastly, how on earth did Potter think he would get away with this?**

**For more on Potter and Malfoy's relationship, see page B3. For more on the punishment of Potter and Guile, see page A5.**

"That  _bitch_! How dare she print such lies! It's all rubbish, it's complete shit! Who would ever believe that I willingly slept with that  _hag_?" Harry screams, slamming the newspaper onto the table. "She really did slip me amortentia! And who is the anonymous source?! Whoever the fuck it is, they better hope to fucking God that I don't get my—"

"Potter," a cold voice suddenly says from behind him, sending a shiver down the younger boy's spine. Harry turns around, coming face to face with none other than Severus Snape. He can't up but think about the incident a week ago and recoil backwards at seeing the man so close. He's only about a foot and a half away from Harry, well within touching distance if he wants to do anything. "Please try to refrain from using that kind of foul language. I am sure you can let out your anger in another way."

"What, like violence?" Draco snorts. "Yeah, you've really showed us that that's a great method."  
Snape turns his cold, unfeeling glare on his godson now. "Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Draco. I am sure whoever killed your father did not do it so you could sit freely with this…," he looks contemptuously down the table and brings them back up, pausing on Harry, their eyes meeting before he continues, "scum. Nevertheless, I cannot choose who you wish to spend time with." Leaving a seething Draco, Severus turns to start heading to the head table, but turns back around about eight feet away from them.

"Did your mother send a letter telling you I stayed with her this past week?" Snape asks, smirking. When Draco shakes his head, Severus smirks. "We were probably too  _busy_  for her to write one anyway."

"You bastard!" Draco explodes in anger, his magic producing a wind throughout the room, knocking over various glasses and bowls on every table. "You're fucking my mother now?! How dare you! You know she's vulnerable now that Lucius is dead and you took advantage of her. I can't believe you'd do that, uncle."

When Snape hears how Draco sees his relationship, he immediately softens, saying, "Draco, I truly did not take advantage of your mother. I love her, Draco, and she loves me. We aren't just fucking, as you so eloquently put it, but we're in a relationship. In fact, we're getting married."

"Oh, no you're not! I have spent too long trying to get my mother away from that abusive bastard, Lucius, to send her into the arms of another one!"

Draco's wind reaches an unbearable level, so Harry stands, putting a calming hand on Draco's shoulder, trying to pull him away from Snape so they can think this over is peace. "Draco, you haven't seen their relationship yet. Maybe what he's saying is true."

"After the way he hurt you?" Draco screams at Harry, before sneering at the potions master. "The man's nothing but a pathetic hypocritical asshole. He spent seventeen years of my life trying to stop my father, and then goes and hurts you. That's a monster, not a man."

"I'm truly sorry you feel that way, Draco," Snape says, hurt evident in his eyes. "I was only trying to help."

"I think you've done enough already, Severus!" A mixture of fear, worry, and guilt flash through Severus' eyes, but they're gone in an instant. He swiftly turns around and walks to his fellow professors, sitting next to McGonagall, trying to ignore the disappointed look she gives him.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Harry, can I speak to you, mate?" Seamus asks Harry that evening while in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, sure Seamus." Harry pulls himself out of Draco's arms and follows Seamus to their dorm, where they sit on Harry's bed. "What's up?"

Instead of answering, Seamus just punches Harry in the gut, causing the boy to recoil and grab his abdomen in pain. "What the fuck?"

"You're an asshole, you know that, right? Do you realize what you did Neville!"

"I already apologized for using him like that! He said it was totally fine! I don't understand the problem here, Seamus," Harry replies, glaring at his housemate.

"No, you don't understand. You think you're the king of the world just because you defeated Voldemort, but you're not," Seamus says angrily. "You think you can just get away with anything you want. Do you realize how much you hurt Neville?"

"No, Seamus, you don't understand. I talked to him; he said it was totally cool, that we're cool. You don't need to be doing this." Harry chuckles, attempting to leave, but Seamus pulls him down again.

"Neville  _lied_ , Harry. He was trying to hide his true feelings for you."

"Wait, are you implying that Neville…  _likes_  me?" Harry asks incredulously, staring at Seamus like he suddenly sprouted a second head.

"Well, I'd certainly hope not after last night. He came to me and told me everything, all of his feelings, all of what really happened, why it was so bad that you did that to him. He was actually hopeful, Harry, that you actually wanted him. And you threw that back in his face," Seamus says, beginning to scowl when he thinks about what Harry did to his… boyfriend?

"Seamus, I know that already. He said it was okay, I think you're just misreading the situation."

"No, I'm not, Harry!" Seamus yells, finally cracking. "You're so fucking blind! Neville was hurting for the past two days and you flaunted your relationship in front of him! You got a hand-job in front of the entirety of Gryffindor! He came to me last night, crying because of what you put him through."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I love him. I've loved him since fifth year." Seamus says, waiting for Harry to respond, but when he doesn't, he continues, "I love him and you don't even value him enough to care about how much he is hurting because of what you did. Luckily, I have the opportunity to fix your mistakes and heal the wounds you left."

"Seamus, I don't know what to say other than that I'm sorry. I had no idea I caused this much heartache in Neville. I'm so sorry; I promise I will never do anything like this again," Harry says, surprised that Seamus basically just poured his heart out to him.

"Just don't hurt him again and we'll be okay, mate," Seamus replies, smiling at Harry before both boys go back down to the Common Room.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

_The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is actually competent this year,_ Harry thinks when he and Draco walk in to see the classroom transformed into a dueling arena. Throughout the past weeks, they'd been going over theory and discussing what could've been used to more efficiently win the war as well as what they did use that secured Voldemort's downfall. Today, the eighth years are finally moving on to practical stuff, beginning with a duel so that Professor Smith can evaluate what they have learned and what they need to learn.

"Alright class, today we're finally moving on to the fun stuff," Smith says with an anticipating smile. "I'm excited to see how you all work under pressure, especially since I know some of you had major roles in the Dark Lord's defeat." He looks proudly at Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville before continuing. "The rules of this duel will be strict, and anyone who does not abide by them will be severely punished, up to and including expulsion if it is deemed necessary. Shields will be put up around the dueling stage so no on-looking classmates will be able to be harmed by a stray spell. There will be absolutely no use of curses whatsoever or spells that cause permanent damage. Your goal is to  _disarm_  your opponent, not harm. If any of you consciously attempt to harm your opponent, you will be suspended for at least a week, possibly more, and possibly expelled depending on what you do. I've requested Poppy be here just in case anything of the sort does happen. If it does, Poppy or I will say the password to take down the shields and the duel will be over. I hate to take these protective measures this far, but I was urged to by the headmistress, seeing as this class is a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors. If someone is harmed intentionally, they will be the one declared the winner, not the one who harmed them. The winner will get ten points for their house and five bonus points on our next practical exam. Are we clear on these rules?"

With a resounding, "Yes, sir," from the class, Professor Smith nods and continues. "I have paired you up with your opponents. Patil, Goyle. Potter, Weasley. Malfoy, Granger. Parkinson, Zabini. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas. Finnegan, Bulstrode."

Ron glares at Harry when their names are called together, but soon the glare turns into a calculating sneer. Harry groans as the class shuffles in and takes their seats. He worries throughout the first duel, barely even paying attention as Parvati quickly and calmly strikes Goyle with a tickling charm before swiftly disarming him with an expelliarmus.

Despite Harry's wishes, his and Ron's duel is next. He stands, quickly kissing Draco before moving onto the stage. Ron sneers at Harry, laughing cruelly before saying, "Let's get this over with, Potter."

Harry sighs as he pulls out his wand, bowing at Ron and waiting for the professor's signal to start. He doesn't even realize it's given as immediately, he's assaulted with a rather powerful rictusempra from Ron. Harry snorts as he easily throws the spell off, rolling his eyes at Ron's predictability.  _Of course he'd go for the same tactic the previous dueler used_. Harry fights back with an everte statum, sending Ron flying backwards, but not nearly as far as he should have with the force of Harry's spell.  _He's gotten better_ , Harry thinks disbelievingly.

Ron uses Harry's distracted state to cast the same spell back on Harry, putting as much power as possible into the spell. Harry's thrown backwards and his body hits the stage's shields with a sickening crack. He's thrown back into the stage and crumples to the floor in a heap. Harry attempts getting up, but yelps as pain shoots through his body, starting in his lower back. Ron uses his weakened state as an even bigger advantage, casting a petrificus totalus and advancing on Harry menacingly. He pulls Harry's wand out of his hand, staring straight into the raven's eyes.

"Legilimens," he whispers, laughing inwardly at the situation he's put the Golden Boy in. Images flood Harry's mind as Ron invades it: Dudley beating him up when he was eight, himself killing Professor Quirrell, Cedric's death, Sirius' death, Snape fleeing the castle after murdering the former headmaster, flashes of the Battle of Hogwarts and Dumbledore in King's Cross, the first heated kisses Harry and Draco shared, Snape throwing him across the room, him realizing he loves Draco and crying to Hermione over their break-up, and finally, the memory he least wants to watch, the one he never wanted Ron to see. He relieves the memory, horrified as Ron watches on evilly as Harry reaches behind Draco to give him pleasure, only to be thrown halfway across the room as Draco lets out an inhuman howl. He relives the moment he realizes what he's done, watching Draco sobbing and curling in on himself, not letting him in.

Angry, Harry throws Ron out of his mind. Ron cackles and Harry glares at him, still unable to move. "You deserve this, you fag."

Ron punches Harry in the face once, breaking his nose, before pulling his wand on him again. He aims his wand at Harry's abdomen, saying, "Sectumsempra," and all hell breaks loose as pain explodes in Harry's stomach, extending throughout his whole body. Harry is externally aware of the shields being brought down and he's flooded with voices and sound, the main one being Draco's screaming and worrying, the professor scolding Ron as he laughs, and Poppy murmuring spell after spell trying to heal him.

He looks around, seeing Hermione and Draco's worried faces, Poppy's calm determined one. He sees all the blood seeping out of his body and screams as another wave of pain erupts from his stomach, and then everything goes black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Three days later, Harry Potter was still in the hospital wing. Ron's sectumsempra created five deep gashes running in random directions all along his abdomen. One gash cut so deep that it slashed open Harry's stomach, causing the second bout of pain he felt, and creating major problems for Madam Pomfrey. Now instead of just healing the gashes in a day's work, she needs to heal the one on Harry's stomach, something that is hard to do internally even with magic, replace the stomach acid that was lost from the cut, and heal the organs that were affected by the acid that came from Harry's stomach. And healing the minor break in Harry's lower spine and healing his broken nose.

Once again, Madam Pomfrey needs specialized potions she is not able to get at Hogwarts, so she calls in Healer Rogers  _again_  even though Draco specifically asks her if she can get another healer. She just replies that he's the healer assigned to work with Hogwarts when he's needed and they won't be able to get someone else until next year.

Poppy put Harry in a coma for the past three days after he woke up the first evening screaming in pain. She was able to heal the external injuries quite easily and was able to seal the gash in Harry's stomach, but she needs a special potion to clear out the excess acid in Harry's body, which takes three days to make. Unfortunately, the acid eating away slowly at Harry's kidneys causes most of the pain. Luckily, Pomfrey was able to stop the deterioration of Harry's kidneys by putting him under a stasis spell, but only just barely. Nothing like this has ever happened before when the victim lived, so Madam Pomfrey was at a loss for what to do until she tried the stasis spell.

When Healer Michael Rogers arrives this afternoon, Poppy will need to take the stasis spell off at the exact moment Harry is given the potion. If Harry is left off the stasis spell for more than a few minutes without action, the stomach acid affecting his kidneys will be too far gone and the damage will be irreversible. If they don't do this correctly, Harry will die.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Are we ready?" Healer Rogers asks as he turns to Madam Pomfrey for approval, potion ready in his hand. He can see the worry in Poppy's eyes as she pulls her wand out and aims it at Harry, preparing to take him off the stasis spell.

Draco glares at the St. Mungo's healer. "I know how dangerous this is, Rogers. But I know it's necessary. But if you hurt him, however accidental, I will tear you limb from limb after giving you endless bouts of the cruciatus curse and I won't even feel guilty when I'm in Azkaban. If you kill him, I'll kill you."

"Slow down, Draco, no one's dying. Harry will be fine. I have full confidence in myself that I'll be able to do this," Healer Rogers responds.

"Maybe a little too much confidence," Draco grumbles, turning back to Harry's pale body and taking his hand, entwining his fingers with Harry's cold, seemingly lifeless ones.

Poppy takes a deep breath, nods toward Michael, and waves her wand, muttering the counter-spell to the stasis spell. Harry doesn't come out of the coma yet, but his whole body tenses as the pain fills him again, even while asleep. Draco squeezes his hand in what he hopes is a reassuring manner, but he knows Harry can't feel him.

Michael immediately reaches over to Harry's mouth, opening it and forcing the potion down his throat. Harry's body immediately starts seizing, his arms and legs flailing helplessly as his back arches dangerously high off the table. Draco starts screaming profanities at the healers, but Michael calms him down quickly. "Draco! That's supposed to be happening, calm down! That's how the potion works, nothing bad is happening to him."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me about that before you shoved it down his throat?! You asshole! You made me believe he was dying!" Draco screams angrily.

"I thought you knew, you always seem so astute, especially considering your godfather is a Potions Master," Michael says condescendingly.

Draco scoffs at him, answering quickly, "I am, I've just never worked with healing potions before. This one isn't very easy to get as you well know."

"Nevertheless, boys, it seems that the potion is working marvelously. Harry should be fine to come out of his coma in an hour. Until then, I want  _no_  fighting. Do you two understand me?" Pomfrey inputs, writing something down on a clipboard before swiftly walking to her office.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Why does everything hurt?"

"Because you're former best friend is an ass who decided to rip up your body and give you near-fatal injuries. He got expelled, though. Serves the git right," Draco scowls, causing Harry to attempt to laugh, but it soon turns into a groan when the movement causes him even more pain.

"Owwww. What exactly are my injuries and why do they make me feel like I'm dead anyways?" Harry says.

"Weasley decided to throw you against the shields put up and broke your back, punch you breaking your nose, and then used sectumsempra on you and basically cut up your entire abdomen. The only reason you're not fully healed however is because one of the bastard's gashes cut into your stomach and problems arose," Draco says, kissing his fake boyfriend's forehead.

"Fuck him, then. Oh, Merlin, I can't even talk without hurting," Harry groans as Hermione walks through the door.

"Harry! When I heard you were awake, I came as soon as possible! Are you okay? That's a stupid question, of course you aren't okay! Your stomach was cut open! Oh, Harry, I'm just so happy you're awake!" Hermione hugs him forcefully, causing Harry to wince.

"Watch it, Granger," Draco warns.

"He may be awake, but he's still pretty fragile," Healer Rogers says as he steps out of Poppy's office. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Like I got run over by a herd of hippogriffs. Why are  _you_  here?" Harry asks with contempt, still angry about how the professional handled himself around him last time he was in the hospital wing.

"Your injuries were too extensive for Poppy to handle on her own, so I was called in," the healer says with a condescending smile aimed towards the door he just came out of.

Draco sneers as he speaks to the man, saying, "Well, as you can see, your services are no longer required."

"No, they are not. Madam Pomfrey will administer you the proper pain potions and you should be out of here in no time. And as much as I enjoy spending time with you, Harry, I'd much rather do it on different terms," the healer says, smiling charmingly at Harry, but Harry rolls his eyes. "If your boyfriend ever loosens the leash he has on you, don't be afraid to fire call me."

With a wink from the healer and a threatening growl from Draco, Healer Rogers leaves through the floo, headed back to St. Mungo's, hopefully for good this time.

HPDMPDMHPDM

Harry finally gets out of the hospital wing a week later, still in a little pain whenever he walks, mostly due to his lower back. Draco doesn't leave his side, choosing to be with him no matter what in case something were to happen to him, whether he hurt his back further or if his still-healing stomach were to rapture. He doesn't want anything to happen to Harry that can be prevented, always keeping up the boyfriend act while doing so.

Harry pause outside of the Room of Requirement, Draco in tow. Hermione is waiting on the other side, where Harry asked her to meet so they can talk. Harry turns to Draco, saying, "Hey, can you wait out here? Or go somewhere, I don't care. I just have something to talk to her about that's… private."

"Of course, Potter. We aren't actually dating, so I don't see any reason to hover. Find me when you finish, we need to keep up the act. I can't imagine what I'd do if you weren't such a great actor."

Harry enters the room, softly closing the door behind him. The room has provided them with two couches facing each other near a big fireplace. Food is laid out on a table in between the couches. Harry settles next to Hermione on one, turning to her, his eyes meeting her expectant ones.

To Harry's surprise, his eyes fill with tears before he speaks. "I can't do this, Hermione. I can't keep pretending to be his boyfriend when all I want to do is  _actually_  be his boyfriend! Do you realize how hard it is to love someone when he thinks you don't? He keeps making these comments about how we aren't actually dating and how I'm such a good actor, but the only reason I can do this is because I'm no longer acting!"

Harry sobs openly as Hermione wraps her arms around her heartbroken friend, whispering soothing words.

"He just brushes me off whenever I try to talk to him, even just as friends. It hurts, Hermione. It hurts knowing he doesn't feel the same way and he never will, because he doesn't think our relationship is real. And I want it to be real; I want it to be real more than I've ever wanted anything before!" Harry exclaims, wiping his eyes with tissues that Hermione conjured.

"Harry, you don't see him with you. You don't see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's looking," Hermione says. "When you were in your coma, I visited every day and unless he's acting all the time, even when no one's around, he at least likes you, Harry."

"Really?"

Hermione nod, smiling at Harry. "I wouldn't lie to you, Harry. No one's that good of an actor."

"No, I want to believe you, but I can't. I don't want to get my hopes up. What if he's just a really good actor? What if he knew you were there? You can't know for sure, Hermione. And until you do, until  _I_  do, I can't get my hopes up."

"Harry, don't think like that. Be optimistic, please! You need to hope that it's not always going to be like this," Hermione contradicts.

"I can't, though! Because it is going to be like this until the trial ends and then my chances are going to be up and nothing will ever happen. And I just need to deal with it and move on," Harry says angrily.

"Harry," Hermione tries to dispute him again.

"No. I just can't get my hopes up. I just need to deal with it," Harry says before leaving the room, ignoring the fact that he still has tears in his eyes.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Neville is in heaven. The feel of Seamus' hot mouth around his erection is so much better in real life than dreams. Neville moans as Seamus swirls his tongue around the head of his cock before taking it fully into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. The boys make eye contact and Seamus hums around Neville's cock, eliciting another groan at the vibrations sent through his cock.

"I love you," he says as he buries his fingers in Seamus' hair. Seamus moves away from Neville's penis, kissing his lover before replying, "I love you, too."

And then Neville's kissing Seamus with abandon, their tongues dancing in the other's mouth. Their hands are everywhere, leaving trails of fire throughout their partner's body. Seamus lowers himself back down to Neville's cock, licking it from his balls to the head like a lollipop, smiling at the groan elicited from Neville. HE moves a hand to fondle Neville's balls as he starts licking the head of his cock like a piece of candy, making eye contact with his boyfriend. He pulls away to say he loves him again, before sinking his mouth onto Neville's cock, taking the whole thing in, deep-throating him.

Neville starts thrusting into Seamus' mouth with anticipation, watching as the boy takes it all in, no gag reflex, just taking it. "Merlin, you're so hot when you do this, babe."

All of a sudden, Seamus swirls his tongue a certain way that drives Neville crazy and his balls tighten, the tell-tale sign that his orgasm is soon. Then he's coming into Seamus' mouth and Seamus is swallowing it all down, but the door's opening and someone's shouting but Neville doesn't care because he just got the best blow job of his life given to him by the persosn he loves more than anyone else.

"What the fuck?!" Harry says when he sees his friends on Neville's bed. "You can't do locking spells now?! Fuck, I've just been scarred for life."

"Sorry, Harry," Neville says sheepishly, tucking himself back into his pants. Seamus blushes, but smirks as he looks at Harry, but soon the smirk is replaced with a concerned frown. Harry's eyes are still red from crying, so his friends realize that something's up.

Seamus is the first to go to Harry, hugging his friend tightly, asking what's wrong. Harry just shakes his head in answer, but hugs Seamus tightly back, squeezing his eyes hut to prevent more tears.

"Is it Draco?" Neville asks. When Harry nods, he continues, "Oh, honey, you two didn't break up, did you?"

"No, it's something different. It's me, but it's about Draco," Harry says. "I just got myself into a hard situation, but don't worry, Draco and I are very fine."

"Good," Seamus says, wiping his friend's tears and kissing him on the cheek.

Harry groans, wiping his cheek furiously. "Seamus! Your lips were on Neville's cock two minutes ago! I don't want them on my face!"

Neville laughs and Seamus apologizes once more. "It won't happen again, Harry."

"You're damn right it won't."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The next Saturday is a Hogsmeade day paired with a Quidditch match in the evening, Slytherin against Gryffindor, the first match of the year. Harry and Draco anticipate the party afterwards the most, seeing as they're going no matter who wins. Draco insists that Slytherin is going to win now that Ginny replaced Harry as Seeker. Harry insists Slytherin is still going to lose, because no matter how much he hates the youngest Weasley, he can't argue that she's a good Seeker. Plus, Draco isn't playing, either.

Saturday morning dawns bright and cheery, despite the fact that Harry woke up listening to the moans of the couple he's sharing a dorm with. Harry quickly shuts them up by sending a harmless jinx towards their bed, effectively ruining the mood.

"Shove off, Harry, we're just making out!" Seamus yells, smirking as Harry grumbles while walking to the bathroom.

"Go make out somewhere else!" Harry laughs, not actually mad at his friends. He's glad Neville finally has someone to love him back. He needs someone to love that will love him right back, someone able to love him and willing to love him. Someone that isn't Harry. He needs Seamus. Harry smiles when he thinks about the couple, laughing at all the tiny arguments they've already had that supposedly led to amazing make-up sex. Harry was a little worried with how fast their relationship moved, but Neville and Seamus always assure Harry that they couldn't be happier.

When Harry exits the Common Room after taking a shower, he heads to the Entrance Hall, where he and Draco agreed to meet. When he gets there, he pecks the blond's lips and they exit, walking leisurely towards Hogsmeade. Draco entwines his fingers with Harry as they walk, watching his former enemy, thinking silently.

_He really is beautiful, the way his face flushes in the chill of wind, the way his hair flows whenever the wind runs its finger through his hair. The joy on his face when he gets his first glance at the clear sky and beautiful morning. It's almost enough to make me forget it isn't real. Salazar, I wish it was real. I love the way he stared down at me in awe, his face beautifully flushed, his hair mussed around his face as evidence of our actions. I love that face, the way he looks when he's happy, the way he looks now. I love making Harry happy. I love… Harry._

Draco suddenly stops as he makes the realization, taking his fingers out of Harry's hold abruptly, fully prepared to give an excuse and run back to the castle, knowing he can't face his feelings when he  _knows_  Harry doesn't feel the same way. It makes his heart ache as if someone is banging on it, playing his heartstrings like a piano. He almost let out a so when he remembers that their relationship will never be real. But then he sees the worry and fear on Harry's face and hears him ask what's wrong. It gives Draco hope he hasn't felt since he was a young boy. It propels Draco forward and into Harry's arms and suddenly, he's hugging the Gryffindor tightly, sniffing the boy's raven hair, loving the comforting smell of his shampoo.

"Draco?" Harry asks, pulling away slightly but only just.

"Sorry," Draco replies sheepishly. "My father used to bring me on trips here during the summer, since the apothecary caters best to the Malfoys personally. It made his murder so much more real. I mean, don't get me wrong, once I find out who the bastard is who killed him, I'll be the first to shake his hand, but I haven't quite gotten over the shock of it all until now."

Harry rubs soothing circles into Draco's back when he hugs him again, before pulling on Draco's hand once more, leading them closer to the quaint village.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Two hours later, Draco leads an exhausted Harry into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, sitting across from Pansy and Blaise, careful to avoid crushing the shrunken bags in his pocket. He'd taken Harry shopping for new clothes, as a Malfoy needs to look impeccable, so a Malfoy's significant other must loo impeccable as well. Draco had almost gotten lost in the amount of clothes he bought for Harry, but he doesn't care. He's treating the shopping as a way to subtly show his love for Harry and try to make his love and intentions known. Naturally, Harry remains oblivious to Draco's advancements.

Pansy waves cheerily at the fake couple, but a small frown mars Blaise's face as he looks at Harry, not trusting the Gryffindor. Draco gives Blaise a pointed look, pleading with his eyes for his best friend not to start anything. Harry slides into the booth, saying hello to Pansy and trying to ignore Blaise's glare.

"I hope this game hasn't been driving a rift between you two lover-boys. You seemed a little tense coming in, Harry, although I don't know if that's Draco here or Blaise," Pansy says, her eyes twinkling as she lightly teases her friends. "I shouldn't even be asking, though. Draco seems even more smitten with you than usual today."

Pansy stares at Draco intently, causing the blond to squirm under her gaze. He blushes and quickly looks away, not seeing the hopeful look the Gryffindor gives him, choosing instead to curse himself silently, hoping Harry hasn't noticed.

"Relax, Draco. It's not like he doesn't already know you love him!" Pansy teases, but Draco's only looking at Harry. He notices a flash of pain in the Gryffindor's eyes at Pansy's sentence, which lights a small flame of hope in Draco's chest. It's barely there, but it's glimmering lightly.

"Draco, can we just go back to Hogwarts?" Harry says, his voice threatening to crack as he fights to keep his eyes from tearing up. "I suddenly lost my appetite."

Draco is confused, but complies anyway, sending a glare to a bewildered Pansy on the way out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Pansy asks.

Blaise just shakes his head.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry doesn't start crying until Draco grabs his hand when they enter the castle. The gesture reminds him all too well that their relationship is fake, and Harry doesn't want to deal with it. He lets out a heart-wrenching sob as he rips his hand out of Draco's and runs down the hallway, tears running down his face. Draco bolts after him, yelling his name, ignoring the odd looks they both receive as he gives chase after his fake boyfriend.

Harry escapes into Gryffindor territory, but Draco doesn't care. He catches Neville and Seamus walking out of the portrait hand in hand and stops them, demanding the password. Seamus sneers at him, having seen Harry's tears just seconds ago. "I don't think he wants to see you, Malfoy."

"Please, Finnigan. It wasn't me, I swear! Pansy said something that upset him; I just want to comfort him. You have to believe me. Please, Seamus," Draco says.

"Fine. The password is butterbeer. Don't waste this opportunity, Malfoy. I won't give you another one," Seamus says with one last glare before dragging Neville away with him.

Draco quickly enters the lion's den, moving to the dormitories, finding the eighth years' dorm. He quietly knocks on the door, calling out Harry's name. When he gets no answer, he tries the door, finding that Harry didn't even bother putting up locks. He enters the room, seeing Harry sobbing on his bed, curled up in the fetal position.

"Harry?" Draco calls, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him.

"Go 'way, Dra—Malfoy," Harry replies, trying to sound forceful, but failing miserably. Draco moves to the Gryffindors' bed, putting what he hopes is a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and pulling the boy towards him so that Harry's at least facing him.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."  
"You won't be able to. This doesn't concern you, Draco. You're not my keeper, you don't need to act like you care," Harry cries. Draco pulls the boy's head onto his lap, soothingly running his fingers through Harry's hair, ignoring the fact that Harry's leaving tear tracks on his expensive trousers.

"I can try," Draco says, smiling as Harry finally makes eye contact with him.

"Draco…"  
"Yes, Harry?"

"Is there any way you could ever love me the way I love you?" Harry asks, a hopeful gleam in his eye, yet it seems to be dulled by a growing sense of insecure.

Draco is taken completely aback at this new piece of knowledge, unable to reply for a few minutes as he's lost in thought.  _Harry loves me? This is more than I could ever ask for._   _This is amazing, this is beautiful. He loves me… except what if it's not the same kind of love as I love him? He probably loves me like a brother… but what if he means it the way I_ do _love him? Should I tell him? Of course! No… if I do and he doesn't love me the way I think, he's going to push me away and I'll lose him forever. I can't lose him, I just can't. I can't tell him._

"Draco?"

"No," Draco says, breaking his own heart as he sees the agonized look on his face. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Draco tries hugging Harry, but the gesture causes Harry to become even more upset. He pushes Draco violently away, a sob leaving his throat as he does. "Just go," Harry sobs, turning back away from Draco.

"Harry…" Draco tries to say more, but Harry's magic lashes out at him, throwing him out the door with a slam.

That afternoon, no one sees Harry leave his room, not even for the Quidditch game. But his rooms are heavily warded and two bottles of the professors' firewhiskey are found missing from the inventory.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"This is so cool!" Harry yells, grinding up against a drunken housemate, lifting his bottle of firewhiskey above his head as he dances. He'd stayed in his room, content to wallow in his sorrows alone with only the alcohol as his companion, but when he heard the beginnings of a party after the Gryffindor win, Harry knew he'd had enough sadness. He was ready to party.

Now, he's grinding up against a random person, someone from Hufflepuff. Draco's here somewhere, but he doesn't focus on him, only the burn of the alcohol as it slides through his lips and down his throat. He moans as his stranger grabs his hips, grinding an erection between his cheeks. Suddenly, the person is wrenched from his grasp, though, and an angry blond is standing in front of Harry.

Harry can tell Draco's drunk, tasting the mead left on Draco's tongue as it's forcefully thrust into his mouth as a show of possession. "Don't you dare cheat on me, you bastard."

"We aren't even dating, Draco," Harry murmurs in between kisses, becoming even more intoxicated from the drunken kisses, secretly celebrating deep inside.  _Draco does want me_.

"Neither of us said so. We're still together," Draco says, pushing their hips together.

Harry puts up a restraining hand though, and instantly, Draco stops. "What?"  
"Do you love me, Draco?" Harry asks.

"Of course. You're amazing. How could I not love you?" Draco whispers, smiling.

Harry, overjoyed, finishes off the bottle of firewhiskey and moves to grab another, his fourth, focusing on becoming even more drunk.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl," a random Hufflepuff says when it's his turn. Harry doesn't drink, for obvious reasons, staring at Draco when he does. He glares, but doesn't say anything as the game moves on.

"Never have I ever been tied up," Seamus says with a wink toward Harry. Harry drinks, even though he doesn't know what Seamus means in his drunken state, drinking just because he has been by Voldemort, instead of by Draco like everyone thinks. Draco smirks as he watches Harry take three huge gulps, becoming even more trashed.

Now it's Harry's turn, so he says something stupid, slurring, "Nevehave I ever been drunk before now."

Everyone laughs and Draco, Seamus, Dean, Pansy (who'd snuck into the party with Draco), and Blaise drink. Hermione goes next, choosing to say, "I've never cheated on a test." Harry drinks to that as do Neville and Blaise.

"Never have I ever been in love."

Harry drinks. A lot. It takes two people to pull the bottle away from Harry's mouth, spilling whiskey all over Harry, but he doesn't notice, choosing instead to gaze longingly at Draco. He seems to have forgotten Draco's admission from earlier and his mood has soured since then, despite the liquor he's taken in.

"Never have I ever had sex," Dean says, blushing.

Harry forgets to drink, failing to notice the redhead watching him as the time to drink flies by and Harry doesn't drink, exposing the fact that his relationship isn't real and that Draco's alibi is false.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: VERY SLIGHT Non-Con elements at the end of this chapter.  
> So sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 18:

Harry groans as he wakes up the next morning, torn between clutching his aching head or his roiling stomach. He sits up slowly, careful not to nudge the body next to him. He smiles when he realizes it's Draco and looks around the room. Bottles that previously contained alcohol are carelessly strewn around the room among the bodies of Gryffindors and the few Slytherins that crashed the party. Harry notices a few couples missing and tries not to vomit when he realizes what they'd gotten up to. Hermione and Blaise are both missing, which doesn't surprise Harry since he'd noticed them flirting the night before, as are Neville and Seamus.

Harry begins to lie back down, content to just sleep off his hangover when his stomach growls loudly. He sighs and gets up, heading near Hufflepuff territory to reach the kitchens for some food. He checks the time and sees that it's only 10:30 AM, so the Great Hall won't be ready for lunch yet.

He's almost to the kitchens when an arm reaches out of an abandoned classroom and pulls him inside. Harry yelps in protest, but he's shoved against a wall and hit with an incarcerous spell before he can do anything. His legs and wrists are bound by invisible ropes and he can't reach his wand to undo the spell. He looks at his captor and tries to scream for help, but the girl throws a silencing spell at him.

"Hello, Harry," his captor says, twiddling her wand in her hand, smirking at Harry, who's glaring at her. "I just want to have a little  _chat_. Nothing to get yourself so worked up about."

"What do you want,  _Ginny_?" Harry spits out as soon as Ginny ends the silencing spell on him and places one on the room instead.

"I know your secret," she whispers, bringing her lips inches from Harry. He scowls as he smells the alcohol she consumed last night still on her breath.

"What secret?"

"The one about Draco," Ginny smirks. "I saw you last night, you know, during Never Have I Ever."

"Of course you saw me! You were  _there_!" Harry yells.

"I watched you, as usual, and I noticed that you didn't drink when someone said they've never had sex. And if my memory is correct, you should've drank, because supposedly, you and Draco were having sex when his father was killed," she says, bringing her body even closer to Harry's.

"Okay, so maybe we exaggerated the details a bit, but that's because, um… because it was, um.." Harry tries to think of an excuse, but he can't.

"That's because you and Draco aren't actually dating," Ginny says, her mouth near Harry's ear now as she whispers, the tip of her tongue touching Harry's earlobe on some words. "But I've seen the way you look at him, Harry. You love him."

Harry tries not to let the truth show, but Ginny sees the way Harry's eyes flash with pain when she speaks of Draco. He can't help but remember Draco's rejection the day before. "You do," she says. "And unless you want me to tell everyone the truth and get Draco thrown in Azkaban or  _worse_ , you'll do everything I say."

"Please, Ginny. Please stop this—you don't know what you're doing. You don't need to do this," Harry tries pleading. "Please don't do this."

"You  _will_  be mine, Harry Potter, one way or another. Now, I'm going to release you, and when I do, you're going to go to Draco and you will break up with him. I don't care how much you don't want to. Come here tomorrow for your next set of instructions."

With that, Ginny forcibly kisses Harry, forcing her tongue through the resisting boy's mouth and moaning. After what seems like hours for Harry but is actually only a few moments, Ginny pulls away from him smiling. She finites the spells on the room and Harry before sashaying out with one last wink at the boy she loves.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Harry!" Draco exclaims as his fake boyfriend walks through the door. Ever since he realized he loves Harry, it's been getting harder for him to be away from his friend.

"Hey, Draco," Harry sighs as Draco thrusts a hangover potion into his hands.

"Drink up, babe. We wouldn't want you to have no energy for what I have planned tonight," Draco says with a wink. Harry drinks the potion, dreading what he has to do, but he tries to put on a happy face instead. "I have something to tell you, Harry. I don't think you remember much of last night, but I remember some of it, and I told you something that I think you'd want to hear sober."

Harry follows Draco up to the eighth year dorms confused, especially when Draco orders Seamus and Neville out of the room. "Draco? What is this about?" Harry asks, sitting on his bed. He's suddenly reminded of the day before when he notices the bed sheets are still how they were when he was crying. His eyes tear up when he remembers what he has to do.  _It's for Draco_ , he reminds himself.  _For Draco's safety._

"Harry," Draco says, taking Harry's hand. Harry jerks away from Draco's touch, feeling burned.

"No," he whispers, pain flashing through his eyes.

"Harry. I lied yesterday," Draco says. Hope glimmers in Harry's eyes for a moment, but it soon turns into despair. Draco notices this but continues, "I love you, Harry."

"No," Harry whispers again, this time louder and more forceful. Draco withdraws his hand, which he'd tried moving back to Harry's again. "I can't do this anymore. I love you Draco, but I can't keep holding onto this hope I have when you and I both know it isn't true."

"Harry—" Draco tries interrupting, but Harry doesn't let him.

"No, Draco. Listen to me! You only  _think_  you love me. You pity me, because you know I love you, and because we're friends, you want us to be more so you don't hurt me. You want to love me, but you'll regret this, Draco. If we make this real, you'll regret it, because you  _don't_  love me!" Harry is openly sobbing now, his hands violently clutching at his heaving chest.

"Harry?" Draco asks, looking at Harry with a true sadness in his eyes. As the boys' eyes meet, Harry realizes that Draco actually loves him, and he starts sobbing harder. He sobs because he knows Draco loves him, and he wants to have a legitimate relationship with him, but he can't because Ginny would throw Draco in jail if he didn't do this.

"We can't fake this anymore, Draco," Harry cries.

Draco looks up with a new hope alighting in his eyes, saying, "You'll go out with me?"

Harry just shakes his head, replying, "No. We need to stop everything, fake or not. It hurts just to see you right now. Please leave."

"So this is the end?" Draco asks, his eyes tearing up, another indication to Harry that he actually does love him. Harry nods. "For good this time?" Harry nods again. "Can I at least have a kiss before I go?"

Harry can't bring himself to say no.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

As much as Harry doesn't want to, he forces himself to go to dinner that night. He knows that he needs to get over Draco and accept that they'll never be together.  _Maybe I should just make it easier for everyone and marry Ginny_ , Harry thinks depressingly. He enters the Great Hall, hoping that he doesn't look as miserable as he feels. He tries smiling at Hermione when he sits down across from Hermione, but he fails. Hermione sends him a concerned look and opens her mouth to ask a question, but closes it again when Harry shakes his head, wordlessly telling her he doesn't want to talk about it.

They don't speak, and no one tries talking to Harry, sensing that he's not quite stable at the moment. The Gryffindor table is relatively somber, knowing that their hero isn't happy. Ginny is in a very good mood upon seeing the Golden Boy so upset.  _He did it_ , she thinks, elated.

She walks over to Harry and puts her arm around his waist. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Harry just glares at Ginny, trying to think of a way to get rid of her when murmurs start from the student body. He looks over at the door to find the late arrival: Draco Malfoy.

He looks absolutely horrible. No one has ever seen a Malfoy look this distraught, nonetheless  _Draco Malfoy_. The Slytherin's uniform is sloppy and his tie isn't tied correctly, his hair is a mess and sticking up all over the place. He has bags under his eyes, which are red-rimmed and puffy. He simply looks as if he's given up. He quickly walks over to the Slytherin table, not even bothering to try to exude confidence. He slumps in his seat and takes a chance by looking up at the Gryffindor table, straight at Harry.

The Great Hall gasps as a loud sob is wrenched from the seemingly broken boy, who moans in despair as he slumps his head down onto the table. The Slytherins start to glare at Harry, who had started crying when Draco walked in. The Great Hall is silently watching as the two boys break down, each crying as they slump in their seats, not bothering to hide it or try to stop. Their respective houses both try to comfort the boys; the Slytherins manage to get Draco to stop crying, but he leaves the Hall soon after, too embarrassed to continue trying to eat.

Harry doesn't stop crying, but he does allow someone to pull him into their arms, not bothering to see who it is or return their embrace. Eventually, he tells himself he's being ridiculous and pulls himself out of his fellow Gryffindor's embrace, finding that he'd been crying on Ginny. He snarls at the smug girl before clenching his fists in anger and storming out of the Great Hall.

When he gets back to his dorm, he slams the door and goes straight to his bed, pausing when he sees a note and a small wrapped gift on his nightstand. He opens the note and reads it.

_**Dear Harry, I know we aren't fake dating anymore, but I can't bring** _

_**myself to keep this. I was going to give it to you for Christmas anyway.** _

_**It is a ring that, if you choose to wear it, would alert me to any danger** _

_**you could possibly find yourself in and where to find you to save you. I hope you** _

_**won't mind the Slytherin colors. The rings needed something to represent the** _

_**other person, so mine's Gryffindor colors. I have one just like it, and since they** _

_**are linked, it will alert you if I'm in any danger. I saw this in a catalogue and** _

_**thought it'd suit you, and I put the protective charms on it, since my** _

_**father's murderer is still at large. I know you won't want to, but please wear** _

_**it, if only just to give me peace** _ **.** _**I love you, Harry.** _

_**Yours always,** _

_**Draco.** _

Harry is crying by the end of the note, especially as he unwraps the parcel that came with it. He gasps as he sees the simple yet exquisite ring inside; it's a simple silver band with one small emerald in the center, surrounded by even smaller diamonds. He slowly puts it on his hand, smiling as he feels Draco with him.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The next day at 11 AM, Harry finds himself slowly walking to the classroom Ginny pulled him into yesterday, trying to stall until he needs to see the menace. He's almost to the classroom when he's stopped by a comforting hand on his arm. He looks up to see Draco cautiously smiling at him.

"Hey," he says, hoping to put off this thing with Ginny even longer.

"Harry," Draco practically moans. His eyes shine with lust as he stares at Harry, causing the Gryffindor to become immensely confused. Draco pulls Harry into a random classroom, shoving him into the wall when they're far enough into the room. "Oh by Gryffindor, I want you."

Harry starts at Draco's phrase, momentarily thinking about how he's only heard the Weasleys say it ever, but he's soon brought out of his thoughts when a pale hand snakes its way into his pants, wrapping itself around Harry's half-hard length. Harry moans, closing his eyes and arching his back closer to Draco's touch.  _Oh, how I've missed this feeling_.

Harry revels under Draco's ministrations, but soon, he realizes something is wrong. He got so distracted by how good Draco's hand felt, he didn't realize the ropes magically securing his body or the fact that Draco's body grew feminine and changed as he writhed in pleasure.

Ginny laughs as she pulls Harry's trousers down, his erection glistening as it's set free. Harry's eyes shoot open when he hears this, realizing his mistake. "Ginny," he growls, wrestling against his confines but to no avail.

Ginny steps closer to Harry, smirking as she wraps her hand around Harry's erection once again. "Polyjuice potion is a wonderful asset, Harry," she whispers, her mouth moving against Harry's. "You're at my full disposal now."

Harry growls and tries to get free of the ropes, screaming and yelling, but no one comes. Ginny strokes him, laughing as she becomes even more turned on when Harry protests. She wants pleasure for herself, but she knows that if she's going to win back her man, she needs to give him pleasure first.

Ginny kneels, her face situated right in front of Harry's erection and she smiles as she slips a tongue out to taste her treasure. "NO!" Harry screams as she engulfs his length, writhing against the binds, but Ginny made sure they were unbreakable. She swirls her tongue around Harry's shaft, closing her eyes and moaning around his cock.

Harry whimpers, realizing he's not going to be able to get out of the ropes and slumping in defeat as the Weasley girl continues her ministrations.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy feels his ring heat up, telling him that his one true love is in danger. Immediately, Draco runs, hoping he gets to Harry in time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con in this chapter

Chapter 19:

Harry whimpers, realizing he's not going to be able to get out of the ropes and slumping in defeat as the Weasley girl continues her ministrations. Ginny's mouth feels so wrong around his cock as she bobs her head up and down, not even bothered by Harry's lack of willingness.

Harry starts crying silently and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore the feel of the alien mouth around his length. He opens his eyes when he feels Ginny remove her mouth from his cock, lifting his head up to stare at her hopefully and wrench at the ropes, seeing if she loosened them. He stops trying to get free when he realizes Ginny isn't done with him.

Instead she's hiking up her skirt, and prowling towards him with a predatory gleam in her eyes. Harry finally realizes the full extent to which Ginny wants him.  _She's going to rape me_ , he realizes. More silent tears slip down his cheeks as Ginny presses her body against his. She kisses him once before moving her mouth to his ear, whispering, "I'm so wet for you, Harry."

Harry is sobbing by now, pleading with her, "Please, Ginny, please don't do this! You don't realize what you're doing! Please don't  _rape_  me!"

Ginny pauses when she hears the word rape come out of Harry's mouth. She glares at him while wrapping a hand at the base of his cock. "Oh, Harry, do you really think anyone would believe you if you said that? We all know you  _love_  being tied up, at least that's what you said, and we all know that you'd fuck anything just to get that same feeling that you had with Draco."

Harry sobs as Ginny positions herself over his length and he writhes against his bonds, screaming Draco's name, holding out hope that his Slytherin will save him. Ginny giggles at Harry's pointless cries before impaling herself with his cock. Ginny is in heaven, filled with absolute ecstasy.  _Why didn't I do this sooner?_

The youngest Weasley brings her body up before moving to slam herself down again, when suddenly, she's wrenched off of the boy she loves and thrown halfway across the room. Draco Malfoy is standing above her, seething. He throws a weak cutting hex at her, but misses. He's too focused on getting to Harry and helping the sobbing Gryffindor. Ginny runs out of the room, and Draco decides to help Harry rather than give chase to the Weaslette.

"Harry!" Draco yells as he runs over to the Gryffindor. He unties the ropes and Harry slumps against him, sobbing. "Shh, baby, it's okay now. Everything's okay, you're fine."

"She u-used me, Dr-Dray," Harry cries. "You're not going to w-want me anymore. I'm d-dirty. I'm not a v-virgin anymore."

Draco wipes sweat off Harry's forehead, caressing his cheek afterwards. "You're a virgin where it counts. And either way, I don't care about whether you're a virgin, or who you've had sex with! That girl is a monster, and I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Harry."

"You saved me, Draco," Harry says. "That's all that matters. You saved me."

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"I love you, too, Draco," Harry replies, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco helps Harry get his clothes back on, and they go down to the Slytherin Common Room for the afternoon. Before dinner, they make their way up to Headmaster McGonagall's office. Harry insists that he feels fine and as long as they avoid Ginny, everything will be back to normal, but Draco needs to press charges against Ginny. She's gone too far this time.

"Boys! What can I do for you? I wasn't expecting visitors so near suppertime," the headmaster says when they sit in front of her desk.

"Well, Professor, we need to press charges against Ginerva Weasley," Draco replies calmly. "She raped Harry today."

"These are very serious accusations, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall says. "And while it is obvious that she loves Harry and hates your relationship, I refuse to believe she would do that. No self-respecting Gryffindor would."

"Professor! I'm not lying! I would never lie about something this serious. Professor, you know what my father did to me; you know how I feel about these types of things. I would never accuse anyone of rape if they didn't do it," Draco protests. Harry keeps his head down, ashamed that he could kill Voldemort, but he couldn't even defend himself against a girl a year younger than him.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall replies curtly. "I'll look into it. For now, we all better be getting to the Great Hall."

The couple leaves the headmaster's office first. Draco is angry that Ginny won't immediately be punished for her actions, but he is okay with the promise of an investigation. When the boys reach the Great Hall, dinner is already halfway done. When the doors open to reveal the couple, the Hall goes silent. Harry and Draco are utterly confused, especially as the whispers start up. They sit at the Slytherin table, and Blaise scowls at them, furiously pushing  _The_   _Evening Prophet_  in front of them.

"Pathetic, Draco," Blaise spits out. "I'm surprised Potter even went along with your scheme anyway."

Draco glances confusedly at Blaise before picking up the newspaper and reading it with Harry.

_**Murder Cover-Up Scandal at Hogwarts!** _

_**By Rita Skeeter** _

_**My dear readers, I have recently been in contact with an anonymous source from Hogwarts who tells me very interesting information involving our dear savior, Harry Potter, and his supposed love, Draco Malfoy. Just to jog your memory, the boys' "relationship" became public in September when Lucius Malfoy was murdered. All the evidence pointed to dear Draco as the murderer, but he had an alibi. His alibi was his boyfriend, Harry Potter. However, my source has brought me a fact that I simply cannot ignore.** _

_**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are faking it. My source says they came upon this information during a game of Never Have I Ever at a recent Gryffindor party. Everyone knows Harry and Draco have copious amounts of sex; at least, that's what they told authorities. Yet Harry did not drink when a fellow student said, "Never have I ever had sex."** _

_**Blame it on the alcohol? I think not! This reporter believes that Draco Malfoy blackmailed our poor Boy-Who-Lived into being his fake boyfriend so that he would not go to Azkaban for the murder of his father. I believe that Draco Malfoy is guilty. And that Harry Potter is just a sad victim of the youngest Malfoy's lies and manipulations. For more of this story, see page D3.** _

Harry and Draco finish the article at the same time. They are both enraged, but Draco is more so. "That bitch!"

Draco stands to go and confront Ginny Weasley about selling this information when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and he's suddenly faced with five aurors, all pointing their wands at him. He curses as the aurors run towards him and restrain him, magically binding his hands behind his back and taking his wand.

"Draco Malfoy, you're under arrest for the murder of Lucius Malfoy. We will be taking you to a Ministry holding cell where you will not be allowed contact with anyone other than the aurors. You will be put on trial tomorrow at 10:30 AM where you will not be allowed a defense as the charges against you are so serious. The Wizengamot will examine the evidence and decide whether it is enough to convict you or not. Your sentence, when you are convicted, will be decided by the Wizengamot after conviction," an auror says, causing Harry to become distressed.

"We are sorry for what Mr. Malfoy has put you through, Mr. Potter. When he is convicted, we will make sure to give you financial compensation," the auror says upon seeing Harry's state.

"No," Harry whispers, realizing that Draco's probably going to be convicted. He wails, running after the aurors and Draco, who are now near the doors leading out of the Great Hall. "Wait! Let me talk to him!"

An auror steps forward to block Harry from getting to Draco, but one of them puts up a hand to stop them, obviously intrigued. Harry walks to Draco, silent tears escaping his eyes.

"I love you," he whispers to Draco, who lets only one tear leave his eyes.

"I love you, too," Draco replies. "No matter what the Wizengamot says tomorrow, I love you. I will always love you."

With that, Harry moves forward and crushes his and Draco's lips together, sealing their statements with a kiss, the most passionate one they've had yet. Their tongues get tangled together, and Harry wraps his arms around Draco tightly, never wanting to let this feeling go. Never wanting to let Draco go.

The boys pull apart, both breathless, and Harry hugs Draco once more. "I'll be at the trial tomorrow."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry paces anxiously outside of the courtroom. Draco's trial is scheduled to begin in a half-hour, but Harry can't bring himself to enter yet. He doesn't want to enter the room where Draco's fate will be decided for him. He doesn't want to hear all of the evidence against Draco. He doesn't want to believe Draco did it, but he doesn't know what to believe. Everyone keeps saying that all the evidence points to Draco, and honestly, he doesn't know who else it could've been. He loves Draco, but he's starting to lose hope in him.

Harry's startled out of his thoughts when he feels a presence behind him. He turns around to find Professor Snape staring at him condescendingly, a smirk playing on the potion master's lips. "The trial is about to start, Potter. Care to grace us with your presence?"

Harry just nods, following the dungeon bat into the room. Draco sits in a chair in the center of the room, his arms and legs tightly bound. His hair is a mess, and Harry can tell he didn't sleep at all last night. He looks uncomfortable in the itchy wool they make prisoners wear.  _They're all just acting like he's already convicted_ , Harry thinks sadly as he looks at the boy he loves. Draco suddenly turns his head, his eyes meeting Harry's. Harry stares at the Slytherin intensely, hope flashing through his eyes as he tries smiling at Draco.

"The charges against Draco Malfoy are as follows: murder, use of false alibi. The evidence pointing towards Mr. Malfoy's conviction is a memory of Lucius Malfoy's abuse giving us a motive, and Harry Potter will be called to the stand under Veritaserum," Amelia Bones says.

Harry's eyes flash with anger, and he is about to get up and leave, but a bony hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. Snape, who sat beside him, pulls back into his seat and glares at him.

"They can't honestly expect me to testify  _against_  him! I love him!" Harry whispers furiously.

"They are merely using you to gather facts, Mr. Potter. Now please be quiet," Snape sits back in his seat as the first of the memories start.

Most of the memories are of Lucius beating Draco as a child. Some are of Lucius beating Narcissa; Harry notices Snape tensing behind him during these but ignores this. The last memory is of Draco getting raped. Harry sobs as he sees Draco get brutally beaten and finally raped by his own father. He can't stand to see the man he loves getting used like that, especially not since it's being shown to the whole Wizengamot and everyone at the trial. When the memories end, Harry is sobbing openly, but Draco just sits stoically, facing forward, not watching the memories.

"Now that we have seen the memories providing  _why_  Draco Malfoy would kill his father, Harry Potter is being asked to the stand," Amelia Bones says.

Harry walks numbly to the center of the room. He is sat in a chair next to Draco's and given three drops of Veritaserum. He feels the potion take effect and scowls.

"Mr. Potter, was your relationship with Draco real?" an auror asks.

"Not at first. It became real yesterday," Harry replies.

"Why did you agree to fake a relationship?"

"I owed him a life debt," Harry says.

"Did Draco Malfoy ever speak to you about his father?"

"Yes," Harry says, cursing the Veritaserum when he continues, "He told me about the abuse he went through and how he hated his father."

"Did Draco Malfoy murder his father?" the auror asks hopefully.

Harry shakes his head before replying, "I don't know."

"Witness dismissed."

Harry moves back to his seat next to Severus, who is relatively tense as the Wizengamot casts a silencing spell and comes to a decision.

"The Wizengamot has found Draco Malfoy guilty of both offenses. Because the murder was so brutal and obviously premeditated, Draco Malfoy is sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss tonight at midnight."

Amelia Bones snaps her wrist, banging her gavel down onto the desk in front of her loudly, closing the case and ignoring Harry's loud sobs and cries of, "No!"

Harry sits in the same seat for hours, crying until he has no more tears left to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have faith in me!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Potter," Snape says from next to Harry, putting a tense hand on the teen's bicep hours later and pulling him up so he's standing. "We're being allowed to see him. To say good-bye."

Harry stifles a sob as he is wrenched out of his seat and pushed towards the door, trying to calm his breaths and not think about Draco's fate. Harry casts a tempus charm and mutters a curse under his breath when he sees that it's 4 PM.  _8 hours_.

Snape pulls Harry to a bland room filled with two couches facing each other. Narcissa Malfoy sits perched tensely on the edge of the furthest one from the door, her head coming up when she hears the door open. Her face is pale, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks stained with tears. Her posture isn't the stiff, proper stance Harry's seen her in previously, but instead she's hunched over, a broken shell of a being. Snape makes an anguished noise, and Harry looks at him oddly.

The potions master's finally let his walls down. Snape's face is no longer the cool, cruel, callous mask, but instead, he has a look of pain on his face, like his whole life has shattered upon seeing the battered, broken woman before him. He rushes to Mrs. Malfoy's side, pulling her into his arms and cradling her tightly against his chest as the woman finally allows herself to break completely, sobbing into the strong man's embrace.

Harry sits across from the pair, keeping his eyes averted to avoid awkward confrontation. He tries to ignore the sobbing, and he tries to keep his mind off of why Narcissa is crying, not wanting to accept the fact that Draco's going to become the broken shell of a man, so different from the lively, lovely person Harry has come to known.

The door opens after another twenty minutes. Harry doesn't even have the chance to turn around to see who it is when he's suddenly hugged so hard, he almost suffocates. Harry doesn't care about his lack of air because he's holding Draco, hugging Draco, and this is all he's wanted for the past two days, and he's so glad to finally be able to see his Draco, be with his Draco, no matter how short the time is.  
"Oh, Draco, I've missed you so much," Harry whispers into the Slytherin's hair, ignoring the look Snape gives him. He doesn't even glare at the man; he's too elated, yet also too terrified at the moment. "Don't leave me. Please."

Draco pulls away from Harry, becoming serious. "You know I have to, Harry."

Tears spring to both Draco's and Harry's eyes and suddenly, they're kissing violently, urgently, hands exploring each other's bodies, lips moving in sync, tongues invading the other's mouth. They're kissing as if they've never kissed before and as if they'll never kiss again. Neither pulls apart until Snape clears his throat behind them.

"If you two are done with that ungodly display, I believe your mother would like to speak with you, Draco," Snape says, sneering at the couple. Draco reluctantly turns around but refuses to get off of Harry's lap. Harry wraps his arms around his Draco, placing his face in the crook of Draco's neck and inhaling, hoping to remember the smell of his first and only love forever.  _Maybe if I'm always able to remember his scent, it'll be like he's always here with me_.

"Draco, I'm so sorry it's come down to this," Narcissa says.

"I'm incredibly angry at the Wizengamot, the Ministry, and whoever the fuck  _actually_  killed Lucius. They deserve this, not me. Why didn't they just give me Veritaserum?!" Draco practically screams, his hands tightening into fists. Harry calms him down, taking Draco's hands into his own and massaging his knuckles and palms quickly before entwining their fingers.

"So you didn't kill him?" Severus sneers.

"Of course I didn't kill him! Why would I do something so incredibly stupid?" Draco yells, glaring at his godfather.

Snape merely raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth to respond, but Narcissa stops him. She violently stands, pulling herself out of the professor's embrace and standing a distance away, staring disgustedly at Snape. "What the hell is wrong with you, Severus? How could you even ask such a thing? He's your godson; don't you have  _some_  faith in him?" Tears well up in Narcissa's eyes, and she shakes her head disappointedly, saying, "I think you better leave, Sev. I don't need this negativity. I don't need you right now. Come back when you're ready to support me, because that's what I need right now."

Pain flashes through Snape's eyes before he hurriedly masks it again. He swiftly gets up and retreats out of the room with a nod to the occupants. "I'll see you in the evening."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The rest of the day flashes by quickly, much to Harry's horror and dismay; the quicker the day goes by, the sooner Draco leaves. Harry hasn't been able to address it as dying or getting his soul sucked out. He doesn't know if he has the ability to withstand something so heartbreaking, though he knows he's going to have to when Draco's gone.

Harry and Narcissa stay with Draco the rest of the day, not even leaving to get food or go to the bathroom. No more tears are shed as the trio wants to spend Draco's remaining hours remembering his life and the joys of his early childhood and relationship with Harry.

At 11:30 PM, Narcissa leaves the room to allow Harry and Draco some time alone, already having gotten the same favor. As soon as his mother is out of the room, Draco pulls Harry into a heart-stopping kiss.

When he pulls away, Harry smiles sadly, knowing this is one of their last kisses. Their last minutes together. Draco's last minutes. Harry's last minutes as more than the shell of a human; that's all he'll be when Draco's gone.

"Harry, you need to promise me that you will move on from this. You will find Ginny Weasley and you will persecute her; get her thrown in Azkaban. You will move on from me; you will find someone else to love." At this, tears flow freely from Harry's eyes, and he shakes his head frantically.

"I'll never find anyone else like you, Draco. You're amazing, you've been through so much, and you've helped me with so much. You've become my entire life in just the few months we've spent together. I'll never be able to love again after you. You're my soul mate, Draco. I'll never be whole again. When that being takes you away from me, it'll be taking me with you. I love you, Draco. More than I love myself," Harry sobs.

"Harry," Draco says, caressing the Gryffindor's cheek and pulling his face towards him. "Where's that Gryffindor courage you're so famous for?"

"It's leaving with your soul. My entire happiness, my entire reason for living, my entire life is for you, Draco. All for you. I'll be lost without you. I'm not going to survive a month without you. I love you.  _So much. So fucking much_. I wish they could see how much they hurt me when they take you away from me. How they're taking away their damned Savior. But they're taking away my Savior, too.

"So it's only fair that I go with you," Harry cries. "We'll be together sooner than you think, Draco. I can't live without you. I  _won't_  live without you! I'm going to poison myself. It'll be painless. Of course, the pain of losing you will already have killed me, so the poison will just take away my vessel as well as my soul.

Draco breaks down sobbing. "Harry James Potter, you promise me, you will  _NOT_  kill yourself! You can live without me and you  _will_! Think about Hermione, think about Seamus, and Neville. Pansy and Blaise and McGonagall and Hagrid! Think about the people who love you. They need you, Harry."

"Not as much as  _I_  need  _you_."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry doesn't watch as the creature moves towards Draco's chained body. He doesn't watch as it starts sucking; he's barely able to withstand the sound. He doesn't watch Draco's body arching and flailing violently as his eyes fill with tears and the screams of Harry and Narcissa fill the room.

Harry doesn't see the small white entity slowly rising out of Draco's mouth, about a foot away from being lost forever. He doesn't see the disgust on the guards' faces. He doesn't see the tears streaming down Narcissa's face. He doesn't see the anguish on Snape's face.

He doesn't notice the Potions master pulling out his wand. He doesn't notice the glowing, white soul moving steadily towards the dementor. He doesn't hear the aurors' shouts or them trying to pull Snape back. He doesn't see the smug pride on one of the guard's faces as Draco's soul gets closer and closer to its demise.

He doesn't watch.

He doesn't watch as Snape stuns the aurors trying to restrain him. He doesn't watch as the white swan bursts out of Snape's wand. He doesn't watch Narcissa's face as she gasps in surprise when her favorite animal chases the disgusting dementor away from her son. He doesn't watch as Draco's soul returns into his body.

He does watch when the aurors knock into him on their way to take Snape's wand, effectively breaking him out of his silent anguish. He realizes what's happened and immediately rushes to Draco, using wordless magic to break the chains holding him to the wall. Narcissa follows him, getting over her shock of Snape's patronus, taking her son into her arms and sobbing with happy, relieved tears.

"Ma'am, we have to remove you and all others from this room now. Since Mr. Snape has tried to stop this from happening, we cannot have anyone else trying to compromise his sentence. We will send an auror to escort you to the floo networks so you can go home," an auror says, pulling the relieved trio apart.

Snape, who is being restrained by aurors, shouts at the aurors as he is escorted from the room. "You can't do this! He's innocent!"

The aurors pause, having heard the Potions Master's suspicions earlier, wanting to know why his mind has changed. "Do you have proof of that?"

Snape looks at Narcissa for a second, a battle obviously waging in his mind, trying to figure out what to do. He finally seems to make up his mind and bows his head, ashamed. What he says next is barely a whisper, but Harry hears it and so do the aurors.

"I did it. I killed Lucius."

Suddenly, the room is a flurry of robes as the aurors move to restrain Snape further to take him into custody. A pair of them apparate immediately to search Snape's Hogwarts apartments to search them for any incriminating evidence. Snape doesn't fight them, choosing instead to look apologetically into Narcissa's tearful eyes. Draco is released from his manacles, and instantly, he runs to Harry, hugging him and kissing him lightly all over his face. He hugs his mother tightly, then turns to Severus.

"I don't understand how you could do this or why, but I'm grateful. Thank you, Severus," Draco says, nodding at his godfather as he's taken to a holding cell.

The aurors sent to the apartments return, holding a few already-processed pictures and a bag of something being used as evidence in their hands, looking grim. "We found the knife in a drawer, along with a collage of newspaper clippings of Mrs. Malfoy. Upon further inspection of the apartment, we found a hidden room filled with various items, pictures, journal entries. All of them refer to Mrs. Malfoy in some way, no matter how small. It seems the professor had a rather large obsession with you, Mrs. Malfoy. We believe he killed Lucius so he could be with you."

Narcissa shivers, confused and more than a little creeped out. "I knew he loved me but I didn't think he wanted me so badly. I explicitly told him nothing would happen between us. He was like a brother to me."

"No matter, we should probably get going, mother. I, for one, have had too much excitement for the day and would like to go home," Draco says, pulling Harry closer to him when the Gryffindor tries to attempt to move away to allow Draco some time with his mother. "I want to spend time with my family, and that includes you, Harry. I love you."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

That Saturday is Valentine's Day, and for the first time in ten years, Hogwarts is hosting a Valentine's Day Ball. Harry scowls into his mirror when he fastens his bow tie above his dress robes, not bothering to hide his hatred of the event. He tried telling Draco they didn't need to go all week, but Draco was hearing none of it. "I am not going to allow this trial and these two days ruin my life. I want to spend an amazing Valentine's Day with my boyfriend, so that's what I will be doing."

Harry couldn't help but oblige. His boyfriend almost died, for Christ's sake. Seamus smirks at Harry, nudging his friend playfully before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Harry hears him talking with Neville and smiles. He's glad everything has worked out for them. He smirks when he remembers the surprise Seamus has set up for his boyfriend. He's going to take him to the dance, but then they're going to floo to a posh wizarding restaurant in London at around eight. There, Seamus is going to treat Neville to a fancy dinner before proposing to him. When Seamus first came to Harry with this idea, Harry was incredulous, but soon he realized that Seamus and Neville are perfect together, and he'd have to be crazy to think they'd ever break up.

Harry attempts to tame his hair one last time before slowly retreating from the sanctuary of the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco's waiting for him near the Fat Lady, dressed in nicer robes than Harry, but they're still relatively casual for Draco. Draco kisses Harry's forehead, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist before saying, "You look beautiful, Harry."

"So do you," Harry replies, flushing hotly. The couple walks to the Great Hall, where they enter nonchalantly, thankful not to be noticed by Hermione or another one of their friends. They move to a table for two and food instantly appears on plates in front of them. Lemon glazed salmon and tomato-basil pasta for the main dish, followed by a raspberry lemon Bundt cake; throughout the meal, the boys drink strawberry lemonade. It's all pink and incredibly cheesy, considering the holiday, but the boys don't care. They're just happy to be together.

At the end of the ball, Draco follows Harry into his dorm, both boys pulling their robes off, leaving their shirts and trousers on. Harry knows Dean is spending the night with his Ravenclaw girlfriend, and Seamus booked him and Neville a room at the hotel off of the restaurant they're eating at.

Harry pulls Draco on top of him on his bed, kissing the Slytherin eagerly, their tongues sliding together. Harry smiles into the kiss, not knowing how he ever thought he'd be able to live without this.

Draco moans as Harry moves to suck his neck after a while, moving his hand to the hem of Draco's shirt and pulling it up, taking it off. Draco's hand moves to Harry's crotch, rubbing unashamed at Harry's bulge, causing the Gryffindor to arch into the touch. Harry swiftly pulls his own shirt off before moving his mouth, trailing it hotly down Draco's chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue, smirking as they harden under his ministrations.

Draco pulls Harry's pants and underwear down, releasing the Gryffindor's length and causing the boy to moan as the cool air hits his erection. "Merlin, Draco," Harry whispers as the Slytherin moves his tongue to Harry's cock, swirling around the head before sucking just the head into his mouth teasingly, causing Harry to attempt to thrust into the wet cavern. Draco gently brushed his teeth along Harry's erection as he sinks his mouth down around his boyfriend's length. Harry buries his hands in the blond's hair as Draco brings a hand up to fondle his balls.

Harry gasps, his breath coming out in short pants. "Draco," Harry moans, looking down at his love. Draco looks up at him questioningly, smirking around Harry's length when he sees the pleasurable flush on Harry's face. "Draco, I need you. Merlin, I want you so much. I want you inside me, not please, Draco, God, please now."

Draco pauses, and Harry squirms, trying to find much-needed friction. "Are you sure, Harry?" Draco asks after removing his mouth from Harry's penis. At Harry's nod, Draco smiles smugly, kisses Harry intensely, and then removes his own pants. "I love you," Draco whispers.

"I love you, too."

The couple whispers sweet nothings to each other as Draco slowly prepares Harry, accio-ing lube from the bathroom (he borrowed some from Neville and Seamus, shh…). Harry whines both in pain and in pleasure when Draco finally slides into him, whispering "I love you" into his ear.

Draco pauses, allowing Harry to adjust to his size, moving when Harry nods, slowly thrusting in and out of his Harry, reveling in the sounds his boyfriend makes and the pleasure of finally being inside Harry.

Draco smiles as his thrusts get faster, loving Harry's groan as he brushes against his prostate.

Harry's lost in his mind and in the pleasure, unable to believe this is actually happening. He thinks back to how this all started, back to that first fateful day, when Draco pulled him into that Charms classroom and demanded he help him. Harry thinks back to all their fake rendezvous in various classrooms.

He can't help but think this is better, much better. This isn't hurried and purely sexual. Their love-making is passionate and slow, amazing and beautiful. This isn't like those times, where they stopped before it got to be too much. This isn't like any time before.

No,  _this_  is real.

_**la fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewing takes only a second!


End file.
